aliens on earth
by ben revell
Summary: I'm back and have new chap up been working hard on these but there still maybe mistakes so sorry and I'm really sorry for the long wait life is rolling along and giving me problems but getting throw it. should hav chapter 11 up soon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**all the charaters in this story are mine exept veriea, preds and xenos**

Name- **Leanna**

Nationality- British

Age- 19

Gender- Female

Species- Human

Height- 5' 7"

Eye colour- Blue

Friends- Nicky, Easy company and Mighty ducks

Unit- 19th British Pules Rifle Platoon

Other info- she has a fighter attitude and is always determined to complete objetive, she has a never quiter attitude. She is a nice person when she is not in a mood which is most of the time, in boot camp broke her arm and leg in a fight with a officer for a unknown reason, was sent to america to meet Easy company from there mission to LV999 has a cousin in the 20th US pules rifle platoon also has a scar over her left eye from fighting her cousin a month befor the start of the war.

Name- **Nicky**

Gender- Female

Nationality- British

Age- 19

Species- Human/Cyborg

Height- 5' 8"

Eye colour- one Green, one Red

Friends- Leanna, Easy company and Mighty ducks

Unit- 19th British Pules Rifle Platoon

Other info- was injured in combat a month befor the start of the war, but saved by cybortec with the help of her friend Leanna how gave blood to help, the operatsion had to replaced her right eye, left arm and left leg, has a mini gun attachment on left arm, has two uzi's and has a maul blade type weapon inside left leg, her right eye has a recorder, tracker and scaner can show what she has seen from a laptop to a projecter.

Name- **Veriea + Real Veriea**

Gender- Female

Age- 18 Terren yrs

Nationality- The Universal speech

Species- Forenien clan Fornnan Red Fox tribe/ Gaun-Thwei Clan

Height- 7' 1"

Eye colour- Green, Blue rims

Fur colour- Red, Brown, Black and Gray

Friends- Easy company, Mighty ducks and Delta

Other info- Gray and Brown 'cross' on back. Has healing, fire manipulation, empathy, mild telepathy, mild telekinises, shape-shifting and ameaal tongue (speaking to animals) ((any other info you wish to know read fuzzies))

Name- **Hannah**

Gender- Female

Age- Unknown

Species- Human/Xeno

Height- 7' 0"

Eye colour- Black

Nationality- English

Friends- Ash of Easy company (respeat only)

Other info- was experemented on by mother with sister (because of her) she is a good fighter and do's not give in was knocked out by peace of wall falling on her on LV 999.

Name- **Anna**

Gender- Female

Age- Unknown

Species- Human/Xeno

Height- 7' 0"

Eye colour- Red

Nationality- English

Friends- non

Other info- hate's sister that much asked mother to use her in testing for a human/xeno trooper but was also used.


	2. flash back

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment; only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. Some devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are based on ones from other literary works which involve these copywrited characters. **

**I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. If you spot any gramma or spelling errors, please state where it is and I will change it. I have made this story for the sole purpose of entertaining the readers.**

**All characters in this story are mine except for Veriea, the Predators and the Xenos. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet morning outside a army base in the U.S.A, just outside New York. Some troopers were coming back from a mission in hostile territory, looking rather sorry for themselves; arms, legs and other body parts were missing, acid burns spotted their uniforms and skin like a grotesque parrody of a camoflage pattern and their numbers were far smaller than when they had left.

As they hobbled inside the base, a female ran off the rampart and headed inside as well, giving no heed to her comrades.

** fifthteen minutes later **

The same girl came out of the compound, fuming, took off her helmet and drop-kicked it over the rampart, shouting; "Son of a bitch! He was my cousin! I am going to kill ever freaking single one of them damn Xenos!" Her fury abated a little with her outburst, she dropped to the ground and started to cry. A form approached the huddled figure. Her friend, Nicky. She walked up to were she was crouched in the dirt and sat down next to her.

"I am sorry, Leanna. I wish I could have taken his place; you know I would of saved him if I could." Nicky said softly.

"I know, " Leanna sobbed. "But it's all too much. Delta Squad were the first to go after this all started, the Mighty Ducks were killed when Hannah attacked the base, before it was even finished, then Easy Company were wiped out when they tried to attack Hannah. How can one person cause so much damage and pain in only two months? She's a bloody monster!".

Leanna clutched at something that dangled at her throat. She gently stroked the small, flatish object, recalling how this had all started.

** 8 weeks and 7 days previous... **

After the U.S.S Enterprise had landed back on Earth, Easy Company, Mighty Ducks and Delta Squad slowly ambled from the once mighty and rather battered ship, while one of their ranks headed puposefully toward the man waiting for him, the General of the US 1st Marine Corp.

"Ash, leader of Easy Company reporting, sir." Said Ash as he saluted and stood to attention in front of him.

"Where is your commander, Davis?" The man asked, craning his head around, trying to spot the other man.

"He was killed two weeks into the mission, sir. We also lost all but three squads, sir. We were on our last round of ammo." Ash replied, a little annoyed at the man's seemingly off-handed dismissal of him.

The General looked sightly paler after the news but swallowed hard and carried on.

"Well done on bringing the rest back alive. I expect a full debriefing later but I'll let you and your men get settled back in first. Dismissed." He said cold harsh tone, trying to cover his own discomfort at the dismaying news, and then about faced and walked back towards the admin building.

Ash saluted and held the salute until the General was gone, dropping his arm back down wearily. Duplica came up behind him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's over. We made it and even though we lost a lot of good men a women, we can't dwell on it. All we can do is remember them and their bravery." She said softly.

Ash turned to her, a small smile on his lips. She always knew what to say to make things seem brighter.

"Come on, sis. Let's go vistit the Corporation that sent all those civillians and _us_ to our deaths, and give them a nice, _loud_ piece of our minds." Ash said, grinning.

After they had left, the Mighty Ducks packed up and left, along with Delta, to their bunk areas. Misty told all of the Easy troopers to get some sleep and to chill out they were finally home.

After the landing area was free of troopers and all was quiet and dark, a large blob of goo fell and hit the tarmac with a soft 'splat'. The sound was followed with the noise of something much heavier dropping down. Anna crouched quietly for a moment, listening for any sign of humans and then darted to the east exit, while still, up in the strut, Hannah was only just waking up.

"Oww. That hurt...huh? Where am I?" She muttered to herself as she dropped to the ground. She looked around and she soon new where she was. 'Earth. Time to party.' She thought with a grin but as she went to leave she sensed something...sinister. "Anna!" She snarled, recognising her sister's scent and with a growl she ran westward, to the exit opposite her sister's scent, but paused at the threshold, sensing something else. An army truck rolled noisily past. "My friend, now it is time to have some fun." She growled softly and streaked across the small streatch of open ground between the hanger and the next building, plunging down a vent shaft that was gently blowing steam into the air.

Yes...it was time for some fun.

As Misty headed towards the bunk areas, she saw many of her comrades lining the halls, trying to keep themselves occupied, anything to keep from going to sleep. She knew that none of the survivors of that horrible masacar, the troopers of Easy, Mighty and Delta squads, would ever sleep normally or easily again. They had seen horrific things. Terrible things. Things that would lay in wait, deep in their sub-concious, and as each man or woman slowly drifted into sleep, that dark oblivion, those things would come out and hunt them again. They all knew what awaited them and, brave as they were, none wanted to face those black demons again, not even in their nightmares.

She knew because she feared them too.

But she knew she needed to try. They all needed rest so badly after all they had been through. She reached her own bunk and bedded down. Despite herself, she fought to stay awake, tying to keep the voices of her companions around her in focus. Slowly though, she lost her battle and slipped away.

She saw herself and all the other squads having a fire fight with the Xenos. Infront of them she could see Veriea and the group of Predators, just before they got pulled over the wall. And then the wall gave way, dumping them to the very heart of the Xeno's nest. Slashes of black on a landscape of muted grays flashed before her as she tumbled, confusing, frightning images of domed black skulls, wicked curved claws and black endless holes between the gaping needle sharp teeth. The it all stopped with a sudden wave of pain. Hannah had appeared and was stadding over her broken, bloodied body.

"Nice of you to drop in." She hissed, laughing maniacly and then she stabbed Misty in the chest with her tail. Misty heard someone scream.

Misty shot up with a cry on her lips and her hands flew to her chest. Feeling no wound she forced herself to pause a moment and take note of her surroundings. When she realised where she was, she finally calmed down and shook her head to rid herself of the pictures that she had seen in her head. "They aren't real," She said quietly to herself. "We won. That bitch is dead and burried."

She knew she wouldn't sleep again soon she got up and walked out and down the hall to the 24 hour cafe'-cum-bar that the base ran. She found a table and sat down after getting some warm comfort food. She looked up as serveral others walked in and recognised them as Vally and Erika. They noticed her as well and after getting their own meals, moved over to her table and sat next to her. She realized they looked as rough as she felt. "You two ok?" Misty aske softly.

"No." Vally answered. "I had a nightmare; I can't sleep."

"Same here." Erika seconded.

"Your not the only ones. I don't think any of us a going to sleep well tonight. I just hope that this is the only one I have." Misty said, wearliy. Just then, a young girl ran up to Misty, her hands clutching a jar full of slime, shortly followed by a dust covered boy. Their name tags read, "Leanna" and "Ben".

"Are you Misty?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm Leanna and this is my cousin, Ben. We were checking your ship over for damages and we found this slime. The only time I've seen stuff like this, is in a bug nest." said Leanna

"What!" Misty, Erika and Vally shouted in unison. They jumped to their feet and Misty demanded; "Where?"

"The left front strut but we saw foot prints leading away, out of the base." Ben reported.

"Who else knows about this?" Asked Erika.

"No one, yet. We came straight to you."

"Go tell the boss; we'll get our troopers ready to go." Said Misty

"Alright, you can count on us. Come on Leanna, lets go." Ben said. Leanna followed him but as they left Leanna hit him in the back of the head.

"You aren't the boss of me, Ben; quit acting like it." Jeanna warned.

"Ow." Ben said, then retaliated by punching her in the shoulder. "We can settle this later. Lets just see the General first, ok?" Leanna nodded in consent and they started towards the Officer's Club.

They arrived at the Officer's Club and asked for the General. The guards lead them to the main hall but just as they were a arriving, they heard a loud crash and clattering, like a grating falling to the ground. Startled and fearing the worst, they opened the door and a gorey sight, like that from nightmares met them. Red painted the walls, blood and entrails smeared all over the room, from the roof to the floor, skin hung, like a grizzly mockery of coats, over the backs of chairs.

"Holy. Crap." Leanna cusred softly.

"I second that." Ben said nervously. "Lets try and locate the General."

As the ten guards looked around the gut-covered room, Leanna and Ben headed to the next floor. As they ventured down a brightly lit corridor, Leanna thought she heard something move, before a grating fell from the roof, directly onto to Ben, knocking him out, as something dropped down through the hole. At first, she thought it was a human, a survivor maybe of the masacar one floor down, but then she saw the tell-tale signs that she was not dealing with something human; a long, boney tail, sprouting from the base of it's spine, whipping back and forth lazily and leathal spines reaching up the center of it's back.

"Ahh... new prey..." She said, for her figure gave her away, lifting up Ben's limp form with one hand, peering closer at him.

"Drop him or die!" Leanna commanded, fear for her cousin spuring her out of her shock.

"Who are you? The people I know said nothing about a two for one combo." She said with a cruel smile.

"I said drop him!" Leanna shouted again, lifting her hand gun, aiming it at the female..thing's...face.She only looked at her and smiled some more.

"I have not known such determination to save another's life since LV 999. But that was fueled by sibling love. You two are too different to be brother and sister. What is your excuse?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"What? You were on LV 999? Who are you?" Leanna asked, surprised.

"My name is Hannah. Who are you? And who is this?"

"Leanna. That's my cousin, Ben, you have your slimy hands on, now let go of him! Wait a minute, you're one of them experiments, the ones Ash and his squad were talking about. You're supposed to be dead!" Leanna shouted, anger bleaching through her calm and took aim again, this time for the creatures heart and got ready to fire.

"Ah ah!" Hannah said sharply, shaking a finger and holding Ben in front of her. "Shoot me and your precious cousin is deader than dog meat."

"Grrrrr..." Leanna snarled and she lowerd her weapon.

"I promise I won't hurt him... much." Hannah said with an evil smile. "How are Ash and his sister?" She asked.

"They're are fine." Leanna ground out between her teeth. "But they are not here so leave Ben alone and go back to where you came from."

"I don't think so. This is my new home and I have a few things to sort out. Killing my sister for one and having some fun here." Hannah smirked.

"WHAT! Your sister is here as well?!" Leanna couldn't believe their bad luck.

"Anyway, it's been fun but I have a sister to kill, humans to infest and xenos to breed." Hannah laughed as she moved to leave but Leanna stepped in front of her.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Asked Hannah.

"Let go of my cousin." Leanna demanded.

Hannah smiled and let Ben's form drop to the floor. Then she charged her shoulder into Leanna, smashing her into a wall.

"You're not scared of me. You were trained by Ash, weren't you? Good. When Hell is here, I will be waiting for you." And with that, Hannah ran down the corridor and vanished into the shadows.

After Hannah had left, Leanna collapsed down the wall, holding her chest.

"Ow. I am going to kill her. I swear I will. Ben, you ok?" She shouted. The only answer she got was a low moan.

"Oww... that really fucking hurt." Ben cursed.

Just then Misty and Erika appeared around the corner.

"Hey, you two ok?" Misty asked as she knelt next to Leanna.

"No. Getting smacked into a wall by Hannah the Xeno-freak isn't much fun." Leanna responded, testily.

"What?! Hannah is here?" Erika exclaimed.

"And her sister too, apparently. They must have came here on one of the struts from the drop ship, where we found the slime." Ben spoke up. Leanna looked at her cousin questioningly.

"How did you know that? I thought you were out cold." Asked Leanna

"The grating only knocked me down. I heard everything what she said." He looked meaningfully at her. "Now that that's over, you and me still have some unfinished business to attend to." He said, standing up and heading in the direction of the combat arena.

"Are you two at it _again_?" Misty asked.

"We haven't stopped since you lot left. I've got a fight to get to, so I'll see you soon. Either in MedBay or in the sleeping quarters. See ya." Leanna called over her shoulder as she headed to the combat arena.

** 4 weeks later... **

As Leanna woke up in the Medical Bay, she looked to her left and saw her cousin, sitting up and looking at her.

"Morning ugly." Ben said, teasingly.

"Hello yourself. What are you in for? Bad arm?" Leanna inquired.

"Well, someone tried to used it as a blade sharpener, hence all the bandages. But pay back is a bitch. " Ben said with a smirk, while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That double-kick thing was pretty cool."

"Yeahm just try not to used my face as a tester next time." Leanna said, pointing to the lightning shaped cut across her eye. "I hope Nicky will be here soon. I haven't seen her in ages...and I need some intelligent conversation."

"Hey!" Ben protested.

"My ears are burning..." Nicky said with a grin as she entered the Medical Bay. "Somebody talking about me?" She smiled, giving Leanna a bone-crushing hug. "I can't stay long, I've got a mission to go to; a plattoon has gone missing near New York and I'm going with Delta Squad to check it out. I just wanted to drop in to see how you two were going. When I get back, we're going to have some catch-up time, Leanna."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. See you soon, Nicky. And stay safe, ok?"

"Always." Nicky smirked and with that, was gone.

** 2 hours later... **

Leanna was getting a bit concerned. The Delta Squad had made contact with base every half hour on the dot for the last two hours but the last message had made Leanna worry; they had found a bug nest and they were given orders to check out the situation. Obviously, it had to be either Hanna or Anna and the broadcast had made Leanna feel like a stone had dropped in her gut. Leanna told Nicky to be careful. It was all they could do to hope.

Hours past without any contact and the dread in Leanna's gut grew. Then, finally, a splutter of static preceded sporadic bursts of radio contact.

"'This is Nicky -static- Gah! Son of a-! - static - We entered the hive - static - Hannah's - static - we attacked, but we got caught in a cross-fire - static - Anna's hive. - static - Delta are all gone! - static - I'm in an APC unit outside New York - static - I need help - static - think I'm the last one left - static - heavy injuries - static - I need help now!'"

That was all Leanna needed to hear.

"Captian, I'm requesting to volenteering for the rescue mission. Ben and I will get Nicky and see if we can find any other survivors. Requesting to have a MedTeam on stand-by for our return." The Captain looked at her for bit, clearly still in shock from the news. He nodded mutely.

"Come on, Ben." Leanna said, darting for the door as Ben rose from the table.

"God speed, soldiers!" The Captain shouted as they left, finially having found his voice. They ran down the halls grabbing what they needed from racks along the way. They reached the garage and Leanna ran for a parcked APC unit, diving into the driver's seat. Ben jumped into the passenger side and tossed her hand gun to her.

"Can't forget that." Ben shouted over the roar of the engine, as Leanna put the peddle to the metal and the APC unit screeched out of the garage doors.

They pulled up cauciously into the area when they found the APC. From the back it looked pretty ok but as they drove around the side, they saw the extent of the damage. The front and left side were melted, gapping holes patched all over the left side.

"Oh my God." Leanna whispered, slamming on the brakes. Anticipating what his cousin was thinking her tried to reason with her.

"No, don't do it Leanna, there might still be Xenos in there! Nicky might be dead already, not that I think she is, but lets think about this for a second!" Ben pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears as Leanna jumped out of the vehicle and hit the ground running. "God, why do I even bother." He muttered darkly, as he also got out of their vehicle and followed Leanna into the damage APC.

As Leanna entered the APC, she feared the worst. What she saw made her realise she hadn't even come close to anticpating what the worst was.

There in the driver's seat, still clutching the radio, was Nicky. She was holding her right hand over the right-hand side of her face, her left arm nothing but a stubb, aparently melted away. Her left leg was no better, ripped to sheds. There was blood every were. Leanna knelt next to her friend, reaching out to check her pulse, almost not believing that Nicky could still be alive with the injuries she had sustained. She never got to check her pulse; as soon as her hand neared her, Nicky's right arm grabbed at her, revealing the bloody hole where her right eye had been. Her hand was slick with blood but she clutched at Leanna, obviously shell-shocked. Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she spoke.

"I am the last." She then passed out.

Looking at the stubb of an arm that had been reaching towards her, Leanna noticed that it had been cauterized, probably by the same acid blood that had melted it. Her leg also, on closer inspection, hadn't been shredded by claws but by drips of acid. Fickle thing, it had probably saved her life, keeping her from bleeding out.

"I need help over here, Ben." Leanna shouted over her shoulder.

"I would if I could!" Ben shouted back. Leanna turned around to see three Xenos, all with their tail-blades raised to his throat. The farmilliar form of Hanna appeared from behind the Xenos and looked at her, grinning.

"Hello again."

"What do you want Hannah? Did you do this?" Leanna demanded, pointing at the unconscious form of Nicky.

"Hmmm...so fiesty and no, I didn't. Well, maybe she attacked me when I tried to help her." Hannah said off-handedly.

"I don't give a damn! First you attack my friends on LV999, then my cousin and now my best friend! You think I'm 'fiesty'? Your haven't seen me yet. Not by a long shot." Leanna charged at Hanna, pinning her to the wall of the APC.

"Ha! You think your so good? How about this!" Hannah kicked Leanna effortlessly off of her and then wrapped her tail around Leanna's throat, holding her in the air, letting her own weight choak her. "Now, are you going to calm down or do we want to try this again?" Hannah asked.

"Hey if she doesn't listen to me, why would she listen to you?" Ben snorted.

"Because if she doesn't, you die." Hannah stated plainly. She motioned at her Xeno guards and one of them picked him up, bringing him closer to it's face, flexing it's inner maw, as if itching to bite into him.

"Aw crap, Leanna, for once, stay quite, _please._" Ben pleaded.

"Ok fine. I will only, if she answers one question; Hannah, why? Why come to earth and start all of this?" Asked Leanna

"I will answer your question, then I am going to leave you two alone for today. I have unfinished business with my sister. When you see Ash tell him I said 'hi'. And to answer your question : because I want to piss him off." With that, Hannah let go of Leanna who landed on her knees, gasping for air, and the Xeno holding Ben released him as well, moving outside with it's breatheren.

"I bid you a good day and next time, I want to see if you're any good in a _real_ fight." Hannah laughed. As she moved to leave, Leanna said "I can't wait." and grabbed a dagger from her boot, throwing it at Hannah. She turned and caught it easily. "And just to lay down some rules, it'll be hand-to-hand only. I want to at least give you a chance." She chuckled and then they were gone.

"I really hate that creature." Leanna hissed.

"So do I. Um, I'll call HQ, shall I?" Ben answered uncertainly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt something cold and hard in them. "Were did these come from?" He murmmered as he pulled out what looked to be a set of broken off dog tags.

"What do they say?" Leanna asked.

"They say "Caz Walker" and "Samual Smith". They were from the Delta Squad, weren't they?" Ben turned to see more bodies in on the floor, shoved under consols. "Aw man." He could see that one of the bodies was missing its face and chest cavity but the other was still mostly intact and the form showed it was a female. He knelt near the body he saw the other half of the dog tag, the pair to one of the ones in his hand. It declared that this soldier had been Caz Walker.

"Well, we have found one trooper. This one is...was... Caz." Ben said solomnly.

"You mean two. This one's Sam. His tags are still on him." Leanna replyed. "Radio HQ. There's nothing more we can do for them but Nicky needs medical attention."

It only took a few minutes for the APC's to pull up. Easy and Mighty Ducks seemed to be the ones called out for the ride. Ash and Duplica were with them, as was Misty. She walked over to Leanna.

"Are you two ok? You seem to be in the middle of this War now."

"Yeah. I suppose we do. Is it ok if I ride with Nicky, you know, to make sure she's ok? I want to help, if I can." Leanna asked.

"Ok, but that means Ben will have to stay with us to report." Misty answered.

"Fine, no problem. Knowing him, he'll love it." Leanna said with a smile, then walked to the ACP that was acting as a make-shift ambulance for Nicky and they high-tailed it back to the base.

As they arrived, the requested MedTeam was wait and Nicky was rushed in to ER. Leanna refused to be made to stay in the waiting room and also went into the operating theatre. She scrubbed up dutifully, needing to know that Nicky would be ok. She stood in a corner, whaching every move the MedTeam made.

The first thing they knew they needed to do was to remove the remainder of her ruined arm and leg, before they turned septic, but as they tried to prep her for the surgury, whatever the acidic blood of the Xenos had done to keep her from bleeding, it stopped working as they cleaned the wound and blood began to gushed forth from the vessles and arteries in the remaining flesh. She was loosing blood fast and the team scrambled to stop the bleeding.

"We're going to need blood! Find out what type she is, damnit!" One of the doctors shouted and a nurse ran to get the information.

"We have to stop the bleeding first, or knowing what blood-type she is isn't going to do her any good!" Another shouted in return.

After thirty minutes of hell, they had stopped the bleeding but Nicky's blood pressure was very low "We need that blood and we need a lot of it." The Head doctor said wearily. It was then that Leanna spoke, startling the MedTeam, who had forgoten she was even there.

"I can help. I'm the same blood-type as her. If you need the blood, take mine." Leanna offered.

The Team eyed her speculatively before the the head doctor nodded.

"Alright. Take her into the other room and prep her."

** 1 hour later **

Leanna walked dociley into the room where Nicky was being kept, still fuzzy-headed from her blood donation. As she entered though, she saw a man, one she knew to be part of the Science Lab teams, talking to the Head doctor, before walking past her down to another area of the medical center.

"Doc, what was that white-coat doing in here?" Leanna asked, using the soldiers slang word for the scientists.

"He was giving me a consult. He believes that Nicky is a perfect applicant for a brake-through procedure."

"Hey, Nicky wouldn't want some white-coat dicking around with her body." Leanna growled angrily.

"We're trying to save her life, Leanna. We want to replace her missing arm, leg and eye, with robotic prosthetics." The doctor said, trying to calm her down.

"What?! Why?" Leanna shouted, grabbing the doctor by his lapples.

"Think about this logically; Nicky in her current state, has only a slim chance of living, an even slimer chance of recovering fully. Even if she did, she would not be able to continue in the Force. I know both you and she wouldn't want her to have to be discharged. "

"What's this procedure?" Leanna asked, curious as she started to let the doctor down.

"The Labs have developed a metal that can not be melted by the Xeno's acid. It's called Aalterium. It was orignialy design for the vehicles but it was too heavy in the amounts needed for a whole truck so they started to design something smaller. Casings for guns. Armour for soldiers. Prosthetic limbs. They would look just like a normal limb, she could get them painted a flesh colour if she wanted and they would even warm to her body temperartue. They would be seemlesly attached and thanks to a break-through on their orgainic-nano mechanics, they would functuion like a normal limb as well. There is also the fact that she could carry her weapons in them, if she wished; the metal is so strong that the prosthetics can be hollow, except for the mechanics of it, of course."

"Would it hurt her?" Asked Leanna.

"No. She might take a while to adjust to using the prosthetics, but that's it." said the doctor

"Alright. But it has to be her choice to get this. How is she?"

"She resting. It might take as long as month though for her to fully recover, though."

"Is it alright to wake her? To ask I mean?"

"She would be in a lot of pain..." The doctor answered doubtfully.

"I think she'd want to have the option to say no." Leanna insitsed.

"Alright. But I'll give her some morphine first, to take the edge off."

Leanna was told that she was not allowed to watch the operation because the technology was meant to be top secret for now. After ten hours in surgery, Nicky emmerged, swathed in bandages and placed in recuperation room

Leanna kept a vidual over Nicky, waiting for to wake up. The had doctor said that she was stable and should do so soon. While she was waiting, Ben came in.

"Were anymore bodies found?" Leanna asked softly as Ben sat down and took a drink from his canteen.

"Yes and no. We found three more bodies and the rest...well, there were just red smears to show they'ed been there. We found one body under a wall - looked as if he'd had been crushed - another was pinned by a stick that had been rammed through a wall and the last one was sliced in two, from the bottom up"

"Who did you find?"

"The one under the wall was Woody Chuck, the one that was pinned against the wall was Leeam Carther and the last one we found was Nicole Splitz. The one sliced in two; geeze, it's like they knew that, and wanted to make fun of it." Said Ben.

"And the other troopers?" Leanna asked again.

"Like I said, just smears on the wall. That was it. We had to go look for the bloody dog tags." Ben growled. "How is Nicky?" He asked after he'd calmed himself.

"She's alright for now. I just hope she's alright when she sees the results of her decision. What are Easy planning to do about Hannah and Anna?" Leanna changed the subject.

"Ash has told Tai to get his troopers ready, when they get back from their last mission. They're going to gear up and move out. Being reassigned to a new base, to warn other bases, let them know about the problem and to transport some equipment I think." Ben Answered.

"Which base?"

"Don't know. Whichever is closest to were Hannah and Anna's nests are, I guess." Ben paused for a minute. "Ash says, that after the base is set up, he wants me to go with another squad, to relieve them."

"When?" Asked Leanna

"I'm supposed to go with the second squad but we don't walk for two weeks yet. Then we digg in there."

"He didn't say anything about me going with you?" Asked Leanna, that bad feeling in her stomach back again.

"No. You're posted on base defence here, because my unit is staying here but Ash asked me to go with the second team because they're all newbs and he wants a good Captain to lead them. I know, it sucks, but those are the orders." Ben noticed as he finished speaking, that Nicky waking up "Hey, Nicky, how you feeling?"

"Hey, just don't shout my head is spinning. Hey, Leanna. are you ok?" Nicky asked, noticing that Leanna looked alittle paler than usual.

"Yeah, I fine. It's just that blood transfusion I gave you is comming back to haunt me." Leanna said.

"What?" Ben and Nicky shouted, then Nicky grabbed her head as the room started to spin. She shook her head, to clear it again.

"Ow. Note to self; don't do that again." She then turned to Leanna. "You gave me some of your blood, why?" Leanna looked nervous.

"Don't you remember what happened? Look." Said Leanna as she picked up a mirror and put it in front of Nicky. What Nicky saw made her want to scream but she nkew her head would hurt so she did the only thing she could; she passed out.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Nicky muttered quietly as she came to. She saw Leanna and Ben talking but they stopped when they saw Nicky was awake again.

"Feeling any better Nicky?" Ben asked.

"The doctor is on his way. He'll remove the bandages from your face, arm and leg." Said Leanna

"Leanna, do you want me to pass out again?" Nicky said with small smile. "Where are you going Ben?"

"I have to get my gear ready for later so I'll see you later." Ben anwered.

"See you, cuz." Said Leanna

"See ya Ben." Said Nicky and Ben left.

"Nicky... do you remember what happened?" Leanna asked tentitively.

"No, not yet. It's all just a blure but when I get a bit of it back, you'll be the first one to know." Said Nicky as the doctor entered the room. "Hey doc what's up?"

"I've just come to remove your bandages." Said the doctor.

"Aw man. Why do you have to pick now to do that, doc?" Nicky groaned.

"Because you are fit enough to go back to work." He answered as he walked around to her. He turned to Leanna and quietly said, "You may have to hold her, just in case it hurts." Leanna nodded and tightly griped Nicky's hand, giving her a reasuring smile. The doctor started to remove the bandages around her eye. "Nicky, if it hurts just tell us and don't move, ok?"

"Ok." Nicky said with a grimace.

As the bandages came away, Leanna was shocked by what she saw and as more and more of the bandages were removed they uncovered large claw marks going from Nicky's hair line, right down to the round section of metal that had a red eye looking strait at her.

"Wow." Said Leanna

"Ok Nicky; what do you see with your right eye?" The doctor asked, getting down to bussiness.

"I see Leanna but she is red and my head hurts." Said Nicky

"Ok think 'colour'." He instructed.

"Alright." And as if by magic, full colour returned to her vision. "Whoa, that's neat." Nicky whistled appreciatively.

"What shirt am I wearing?" Leanna asked for a test.

"Your wearing you combat fatigues, your very loses one." Nicky anwered, an evil smile creeping upon her lips. "Are you trying to mess with Ben again?"

"Nothing so fun. I had your blood on it and I'll need a new one. After you've had these bandages removed I'm going to take you to get some for yourself too." Said Leanna.

"Any way," The doctor interjected, holding up a pen. "Think that this pen is a knife and then think the commands 'threat level gage' and 'analysation grid'". Once again, as Nicky thought of the commands the bionic eye reacted and brought up in her sights a view rather akin to a video game; a green grid overlaying her normal vision, which was also overlayed with a yellow tinge. Typical computer type scrawled up either side. "Ok, what does the threat level register."

"It say threat level laughable and the grid is only highlighted over the pen." Nicky answered, now looking around the room.

"Can you see any other weapons in the room?"

As the search command was issued, the grid highlighted the gun Leanna still had on her. The grid blinked red and its threat level was determined as high. Curiously though, it read 'ally' in bright green under the high level threat.

"I did what you said doc and it's got Leanna's handgun. Says 'ally' under it. How does it know?"

"Ah that's a combination of your added memory databank's instant recall - with a touch of physical analysis - working with the data-system installed on uniforms, shapes, ranks, markings and a fair few other handy tell-tales. You recognise Leanna as a friend and the data-stystem recognises the uniform, as well a pre-recorded reaction from your body. You feel relaxed in your friend's presance. All these things are analysed instantly, along with current situations and positions of the involved weapons, so it recognises the gun as a threat but in the hands of a known ally. If you were to see a xenomorph it would most definitely display 'enemy'." The doctor explained.

"Ok. Can I see my arm now? I want to see the damage."

The the doctor went to remove the bandage when Nicky stopped him. "Doc, can Leanna do it and you explain?"

"I don't see why not. Leanna, if you please." The doctor indicated for her to continue.

Leanna walked round and started to remove the bandages. She did it as fast as she could and as she removed the last bandage she took a step back.

"Oh my god." When Nicky saw, she reitterated the same, though with a fair bit of swearing thown in. From her collar bone to her fingers was gleaming metal.

"Ok, what strange things have you done to my arm?" Nicky asled, returning to a civil toungue.

"Nothing so drastic as your eye," Said the doctor, his voice amused. "Though I think you'll be pleased with what we have done. We've installed an up-link and hook ups for a small, intergrateable mini-gun. The real break through, though, lays with the gun itself. Not only is it intergratable into the arm for easy storage, the ammunition this gun uses is highly specialized; it is _made_ by the gun itself. It has an inbuilt chamber filled with a new liquid metal called 'Auilante' and with replicator nano-machines.The Auilante hardens instantly on contact with any kind of atmosphere but is only stable for a moment at all but the most extreme temperatures, after which it returns to a liquid form. The idea is that, once you've fired the hardened bullet and it hits your target, the metal liquidates again and as a liquid it's leathal to just about any biological tissues, even Xeno's, unless they can bleed it out fast enough." The doctor gave a grim smile. "The mastery comes in with the nanos. As the name suggests, they replicate the Auilante, giving the gun an unlimited supply of ammo, as long as you live to control them. The only down side is, other than that anyone using it would need that nural uplink to control the nanos, which your bionic eye gives you, it creates an imense amount of heat in the process. Any gun using the Auilante-nano system would melt in under 30 seconds, even ones cased in the Aalterium. The gun itself needs to be made of Aalterium, to be resistant enough to the heat but that makes it too heavey for any soldier to carry with them. Except you. With your bionic arm of Aalterium, your not only sheilded from the heat the gun would create but your arm is storng enough to carry it easily. You just have to whatch that you don't go and shake someone's hand after using it."

"Alright. I'll remember that." Nicky said with a chuckle.

"And now your leg." The doctor said, encouraged by Nicky's enthuzuasm towards her gun and arm. Leanna began to remove the bandages, revealing more metal, from the top of her pelvis to were her foot should of been.

"What's been done to the leg?" Nicky asked.

"Just like your arm, except for mechanical workings the leg is hollow. We have placed two weapons in that space. Hold your hand over where your thigh muscle would be." Instructed the doctor. Nicky complied, a funny sensation rippled up the leg and a compartment opened with a soft 'swish', neatly placing an interesting looking gun almost directly in her hand. Looking at the weapon, Nicky almost fell in love.

"What is _that_?" She breathed.

"It's an experimental weapon as well. It has over 200 rounds and they can be interchanged with just about anything you want; fire rounds, normal bullets, acid rounds, flash bangs, ice rounds and explosive rounds. It's similar to the Auilante-nano system, but not quite so efficient. The non-Auilante nanos can only replicate so much before you need a refill but otherwise, you pick and choose what you want."

"Cool." Nicky said, admiring the gun.

"I'll second that." Leanna added appreciatively.

"Your training for your new weapons starts tomorrow. It will continue for three weeks and then you're on recoup leave until something comes up. Of course, we'll need check up now and then to ensure you're adjusting properly."

"Whatever you say, doc."

**Three weeks later... **

As the weeks went by, Nicky slowly began to regain her memory of the incident that had taken her two limbs and right eye and she shared them with Leanna.

They had been doing alright after finding the nest and had successfully gotten in without any alarm having been called. They had just started heading in deeper when the wall had fallen in on Woody and all Hell had brolen loose. Anna had ripped up Nicky's leg before being shot by someone, the acidic blood melting the better part of her arm. Sam and Caz had dragged her back the what they thought was the safety of the APC only to be ambushed by Hannah and some of her drones. Sam had gone down first, the back of his skull spattered though the front of his brain pan, smashing his face outward. Caz had died less abruptly, more painfully, first spitted on some drone's spear-like tail and then beheaded by Hannah herself. Nicky had managed to get off a shot or two at the Xenos, splashing the two comrades bodies with acid.

Leanna shared with Nicky what had happened after her second blackout. Both were angered anew by the arogance and destruction of both Sisters. Leanna, having learned their story from Ash, pittied them a little for what was done to them but she knew, with a dreadful certainty, that these ... creatures ... needed to be put down for good.

They had decided to go get something to eat at the cafe. The TV in the room was on Ash and the rest of his squad were watching what the showwith interest. It was showing the army base that the Mighty Ducks had been sent to protect, still in various stages of construction. Suddenly, one of the cameras whirled wildly, panning to veiw what had startled the crew member. From somewhere, a great scream rose, just as the waving camera caught a glimps of a recognisable black figures and everyone at the table half rose to their feet in shock. Tai came into the swing int frame shouting; "Xenos! Red alert!"

More troopers poured into view, others ran away but the person holding the camera stayed put, clearly too much of a thrill-seeker for his own good.

'"Don't worry! Look! The USCM marines are here!"' The man shouted and kept on rolling. Two of the Mighty Ducks were attacked from behind and killed by four Xenos. Tai shouted more orders that the camera's microphone couldn't pick up. One Xeno, apart from the others, spat into its hand and through something. Ash seemed to know what it was, shouted something that Leanna still couldn't hear but she could still whatch, shocked, as the blob landed. An inexplicably large explosion rocked the reporter off his feet but not before the still filming camera told them that it had killed at least three civilians and two Mighty Duck troopers. It seemed another two of the Ducks were injured as they tried to make their way to the camera man but there was a blood curdleing scream and splatters of blood speckled the lense. A smiling face appeared in the frame. Hannah.

"Well, well, well. If Ash or his squad can hear me - or Leanna and her cousin - lets just keep watching this prime-time special." She crowed cheerfuly and picked up the camera, turning it around to view the destruction she'd made. There were Xenomorphs everywhere. Only six of the Mighty Ducks were left as well as two injured state troopers. Tai was among them, as were Lara, Matt, Machel, Junior, Lass. Hannah shouted the command to attack and a wave of Xenos decended on the tiny band of survivors.

The camera focused again on Hannah who looked down the camera lens. "Well that it for today's show but be sure to check back in when the kiddies have grown up." With a smile she put the camera down and produced four face huggers that immediately directed their attentions at the last remaing humans. The facehuggers moved so fast, they were mearly a blur but Leanna saw at least one of the frightened faces before it was hidden by the pulsating flesh of the alien. Tai.

They heard Hannah mutter. "God, I _hate_ doing that."Before turning her attention back to the camera with an evil smile. "Ash if you're watching this, I will be waiting for you and your squad." A second APC was seen to be driving up the road, behind Hannah. She turned around and the camera was turned off. There was nothing more to be seen.

Ash stood up and looked at all the troopers around him.

"All troopers; gear up. We have dead and dying comrades on the way." As one they rose and ran from the room. Arriving outside Leanna and Nicky saw that a platoon was gearing up and seven APC's were being prepared, another two platoon's were gearing up nearby but Ash and his squad just stood there, waiting. Then the new Commander ran to him, talking hurridly. Ash looked at his feet. The commander ran to the ready platoon and told them to get into the APC's. Ash saw Leanna looking at him and he motioned them over. Leanna and Nicky ran to where were he stood.

"Your cousin was the one who arrived in that APC." They needed no reminding of which vehicle he was refering to. "They are brining the bodies back. He left half of his squad back at the base and that is where me and my squad are heading, along with those other three platoons. Before any of us head out though, we're going to bury our dead." Ash turned to Misty. "Take Nicky and get started on the graves. I'll be along in a minute; I want to talk to Leanna for a moment."

"What do you want me for Ash?" Leanna asked, once the others were out of ear shot.

"I want to give you something." He reached around his neck and unclipping something and pulled a necklace from beneth his shirt. "This necklace was given to me by a great warrior. If things get desperate or if ... if something happens to me... press the top and she will come." Ash said quietly.

"Why are you giving me this?" Leanna asked.

"Because Hannah and Anna hate me and my team and they will most likely kill us. When or if you need help, help that you can't get from anyone here, just press the button and help will come. If you need an ally, you will have one strong and determined...the one we had on LV999." Ash said quickly, trying to impress upon her the importance of this.

"Thank you, Ash." Leanna answered quietly. An a APC pulled up next to them, waiting.

"Come on, trooper. Lets go help with the graves."

He and Leanna headed to were Nicky and Easy company had headed to and put their backs into it. After they had buried what was left of the Mighty ducks, which was not much in all truth, Ben was told that he was now under Ash's command and that they would be leaving in two hours. Ben, Leanna and Nicky headed away from the main group to talk.

"What's with the necklace?" Ben asked, noticing the new peice of jewlery.

"I don't know exactly. Ash said that if I press the top, it will call the ally that they had on there mission to LV999." Leanna murmmered.

"What's that on the necklace?" Nicky inquired, peering at it.

"Let me look properly." Leanna said, unclipping the necklace and bringing it up to her face so she could see the picture on it. Depicted on the flat, dull metal was a picture of a large furry animal, something like a cross between a lion and a wolf, though the face looked a little strange but the picture was too small to see the proper detail. Astride the great beast though was a strange warrior figure who appeared to have it's face burried in the neck fur of the animal it rode. Beneath the warrior and its mount was a name. 'Veriea'.

"Well it must be that Veriea person that they meet on LV999." Nicky said.

"Ash said it was a girl." Leanna said, absently mindedly, still looking at the carving.

"When are you going to call this person?" Ben asked.

"When I feel like we need to." Leanna answered. "Ash said she was very strong and determined."

"Well, I hope it doesn't get so bad that we need to. You think she made that necklace herself? It's pretty nice work...I wouldn't mind getting my robotic bits done up with that kind of thing. Think she'd do it if I asked her nicely?"

Leanna's response was cut off before it could begin by Ash suddenly comming up the rampart.

"Ben, it's time. Come on, let's go."

"Right." Ben responed. Nicky snagged Ash before he walked off.

"Hey Ash, does that warrior person you know, do alot of that decorating stuff? Can she do armour or robotic bits?" She asked.

"She seemed the type for it. She had some pretty impressive stuff on her own armour." Ash turned to Ben again. "Anyway, come on Ben. We have to go. See you two when we get back in a couple weeks."

"Alright. See you Leanna and you too Nicky." Ben waved.

"See you." Both Leanna and Nicky echoed as he departed in Ash's wake.

As Leanna whatched her cousin walk away, she felt something twist in her stomach.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered.

**One week and five days later... **

Leanna had been worried. She pestered the CO about when Easy were coming back which, according to him, would be in 10 hours time. The base had been involved in little activity and was uneventful; Hannah and Anna had behaved themselves. Ash had said that he had seen some Xenos running about but none had attacked the base so far. Leanna headed to the com centre to listen to the conversation between the troopers. She heard Ash tell everyone to gear up and prepare for battle: they were going in. It was Hannah's Hive they were about to invade and they planned to kill them all. They geared up then they moved out. Leanna's bad feeling was back with a vengence and she couldn't help but send her hopes onto them.

"Cuz, be careful and stay alive, ok?" Leanna said, clutching the microphone tight.

"Hey, you know I will but stay of the air or you'll give our possition away." Ben answered gruffly but she knew he was scared.

They went down through the front entrance to the Hive. They found no immediate resistance so they pressed deeper into the nest. Ash then came onto the radio.

"We've found some bodies. They are of the Mighty Ducks, the troopers as follows: Tai, Lara, Michel, Codey and Coco. They are on the wall and I can see fifteen other troopers but we can't reach them or determine how they are." Ash rattled off, trying to keep his voice dispassionate but his tone showed that he was sad to see those faces. Then, a different voice came down the line.

"You're about to join them Ash!" The voice hissed.

It was Hannah

"_Open fire!_" Came the command and all hell broke loose. Shortly after the firing had started, the life readings of TK, Carry, Brock, Melody and Clara all flat-lined. Leanna heard Ben's voice shout:

"Fall back! Ash, Misty look out!"

A horrible screech came over the radio and Leanna started to cry.

Only Ash, Misty, Vally, Duplica, Erika, Tracy and Ben were left. They were heading to the front of the hive but suddenly and arm reached from the darkness, snatching Tracy before anyone could stop it. Erika turned around, shouting for Tracy but was attact by a facehugger. Ash turned to his remaining troops, his friends and gave one order.

"We make our stand here!"

They opened fire and for a moment they were doing better in their stand than they had in the first fire-fight. Then Hannah showed up, appearing right in front of the squad, as if by magic. Before any of the stunned troopers could get a shot off at her, she had thrown a multitude of small, peircing daggers at them, each one finding a target. Ben shouted for everyone to fallback once more but just as he had reached the lip of the entrance he felt a burning pain in his leg. The others weren't with him he reailzed suddenly. He checked their life readings; they were almost gone.

He reached for the dagged in his leg, intending to pull in out but froze as he saw Hannah walking up to him, blood smeared across her face.

"So," She asked conversationally. "Where is your cousin? Back at base? That one?" She smiled, pointing at the new base behind him.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Ben spat acidly, then littleraly spat in her face then Hannah.

"'You touch him and I will kill you!'" There came a crackling voice and it took Hannah a moment to realize the voice had come from the radio in Ben's helmet.

"You had better run, Ben, or my pets are going to kill you." She said calmly, wiping the blood from her face. "Better hurry now."

As if on queue, thousands of xenos began pouring out from the tunnels deep in the hive and their screeches, cries of battle, echoed up to Ben.

"Ah crap." Ben muttered, scrambling to his feet, ignoring the intense sting of the blade in his thigh. As he started to run away, limping, his helmet fell off and was soon cruched beneth the torrent of pounding Xenomorph feet.

Back at HQ, Ben's life readings had just cut out.

Leanna ran to the rampart and looked out over the landscape. She hoped to whatever god existed that he cousing was ok, that the readings had cut out because he'd bashed his helmet or something. Hannah had let him go, right?

9 hours later, Leanna was still waiting, though now on duty because all communication with the new base had been lost shortly after the last transmissions from her cousins helmet. She spoted some people heading to there base as she looked closer she saw the logos of one of the platoons that had been with her cousin. She turned and ran into the base. As she entered the main hall the troopers from outside came in and dropped there gear. Leanna looked around, there were only ten Privites and one Sergeant left from all three of the platoons that had gone in. The captain looked to the Sergeant.

"What the hell happened?"

The Sergeant, and all the other men in fact, looked back to him with haunted eyes.

"We saw Easy company going in... but only Ben came out. That hybrid through a dagger at him. That bitch said something to him and Ben ran for it. He got to us just before the bugs arrived. We held 'em off as long as we could but they got in within an hour." The Sergeant took a few deep breaths, trying to hold back the pain.

"Where's my cousin? Where's Ben?" Leanna asked, wanting to shake the answer out of the man. Struggling, the officer continued.

"He just picked up a weapon and fought with us. He must have dropped his out side. After they got in ... Hannah came in with 'em and it was over. She just ripped apart every trooper that was in her way ... Ben -god, that ballsy son- he ran right at her and drove her through a door! I didn't see what was happening - we were too busy keeping our head on our shoulders - but there were some god awful noises coming from that room. He ended up comming back through the wall, bleeding everywhere ... one of his legs was bent weird ... and just like that, we all ran out of ammo. By then we were surrounded by the bugs."

He couldn't look at Leanna then. "Hannah said that the rest of us could go ... if someone stayed to be a worthy challenge for her. Ben got up ... some how... he got up and said that he would fight her. He pulled out the dagger that was in his leg and threw it at her. It hit her in her side ... god that hellspawn could scream ... He told us to go ... and we ran. After we got out, I looked back ... I saw him knocked down to his knees ... he was looking up at her ... she put her hands on his face and-" "_No!_ No!" Leanna's shout cut him off and she run from the room, tears streaming from her face.

** End of flashback **

Leanna looked over the dusty remains of what had once been a lush country side.

She fiddled with the necklace that Ash had given her. He had said, if anything happened to him ... if she needed help ...

She unclipped the necklace, once again admiring the beautiful worksmanship.

She needed help. Ash was gone. Ben was gone. Everyone she had cared about, other than Nicky, was gone. Hannah or Anna could very well have wiped them out before they even recieved word of US reinforcements. They all needed help.

And this warrior, this Veriea, must be tough enough to help her kill Hannah. She pressed the top and she saw the eyes of both the carved warrior and it's mount light up. She could now see that the mount had six eyes. Leanna looked into the sky, almost half expecting the great warrior to have appeared already. With a small smile, she thought, _this might be fun_. She hoped that this warrior would arrive soon. Her want for revenge burned in her chest. Her friends deserved avenging. Just then, her favourite song came on, playing over the PA system. A small smile crept upon her lips; Nicky would have had something to do with this.

_Your cruel device your blood like ice_

_One look could kill me pain your thrill_

_I want to love but I better not touch_

_I want to hold but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it to much_

_I want to tease to but your lips are filled with poison_

_Your poison running though my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't want to brake this dance_

_Your mouth is so hot, your were uncalled_

_Your skin so wet, black laze on way_

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins_

_I want to hurt you just scream my name_

_don't want to touch you but your under me skin_

_I want to kiss you but your full of poison_

_Your poison running though my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't want to brake this dance_

_Running deep in side my veins_

_Poison burning deep in side my veins_

_One look could kill me pain your thrill_

_I want to love but I better not touch_

_I want to hold but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it to much_

_I want to tease to but your lips are filled with poison_

_Your poison running though my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't want to brake this dance_

_Poison_

_I want to love but I better not touch_

_I want to hold but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it to much_

_I want to tease to but your lips are filled with poison_

_Your poison running though my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't want to brake this dance_

_poison_

'Poison.' Leanna whispered to herself. She would be Hannah's poison. She would get revenge for what Hannah had taken from her. She would creep through her precious Hive, her life, and slowly exterminate her children, one by one. And when they were all gone and she was cut off from her eyes and ears, Leanna would go for her heart. She was going to kill Hannah.

**In space, not far from the edge of our galaxy...**

On the deck of a Yautja spaceship, a strange looking warrior was sat at a window, staring out into the void of space, admiring the beauty of the stars. At her side a furry creature, roughly the size of a large dog, was curled up contentedly, purring as the warrior stroked its fur. Further into the large room, which was actually a garden, several more creatures of roughly the same size were playing, supervised by two, much larger creatures of apparently the same species. Suddenly, a beeping noise filled the room and the creatures whined in protest to the noise. The warrior, too, made a sound of protest, her long pointed ears sweeping back in an sub-conscious effort to protect her sensitive hearing.

She snatched the beeping device from her belt, cutting off the offensive noise. She looked stoticly at the device for a moment. She had sense that this call was comming. That was why she was here, at the edges of the the Humans galaxy, rather than back on the Homeworld, supervising the latest group of Unbloods. She had sensed that she would be needed here.

A Young Blood entered the gardens and headed towards her.

"Honored Ver'ei'a'ka'cha, we have intercepted a Yautja distress signal from the Ooman planet." He informed her.

"I know." She anwered softly, still stroking the Ch'pek't pup's pale fur. "Have _The Silvashadow_ stocked, fuled and ready to leave in half an hour."

"Only _The Silvashadow_?" The Young Blood asked, confused.

"That is no ordinary distress signal, young one. I am going alone but I want you to be listening for any comunications from me." Another Yautja entered the gardens, this one with dark grey skin and peircing green eyes. He run up to the warrior, embracing her. The Young Blood quietly took his leave.

"Ver'ei'a! You didn't just say you were going _alone_ did you? The last time you delt with the Oomans you-"

"I was fine, my love." She cut off his rant and brushed his brow, trying to sooth him. "My friend needs my help and taking half a dozen other warriors with me will not inspire his trust." The other Yautja sighed, leaning into her touch.

"There's no arguing with you is there?"

"None what so ever." She smiled.

The two largest Ch'pek't approached her, nuzzling their snouts against her. She laughed softly, petting them in return and scratching their chins.

"Not this time my friends. You would frighten the Oomans more than a whole Clan of warriors."

"Ver'ei'a, promise me you'll be carefull."

"I will."


	3. help comes and a miss undersa

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

**DEEP IN SPACE**

A small ship was speeding throught the galacey heading for a certen star system that had only one planet that had life on. As the ship neared the planet a shuttle started to get loaded with humanods with crab like faces and another humonoid that was different from the crab humanods it had a tail and fox ears the figure looked around her ship and just as the ship passed the asterod belt a hanger door opened and lanched the shuttle.

onboard the ship the fox-hunter was sat in a seat with a necklace in her hand as it flashed repeatly "I hope nothing bad has happened to Ash and his squad, I plan to take up that challenge the Duplica set me" she said with a small smile, then she looked at her comrads on the ship and told them to stay in orbit and to send a message if she needs help

**ON EARTH**

Leanna was still crying sat on the rampart with the necklace in her hand Nicky had left her to find out what there mission was going to be and to find out how else died.

She look at the necklace and thought of what Ash had told her ""the person this calls I trust alot and I know she is going to kick my arss when she finds out I told someone but she will understand, you will keep this a secret you can not tell your cousin or Nicky if they do ask say that someone I know made it and I wanted you to look after it but if something happens then you could but it is up to you but be carefull""

Just then Nicky came running back "Leanna I have bad news Hannah has just attacked another base and left one surviver but he was bearly alive"

"is she trying to make me insane" said Leanna as she wiped her eyes

"I think she is she attcked the base were Bens family live" said Nicky knowing Leanna was going to blow her top

"are you trying to make me go and kill myself I know have two reasons for leaving this base and killing her"

"I know but I thought if I tell you in stead of the captain you won't try to kill him" said Nicky hoping to carm her down

Leanna looked at Nicky and smiled "true but how do you know that I won't try to kill you?"

"because if you do there won't be noone to carm you down and noone to help you kill her" said Nicky "I have a reason for killing her she did this you me" pointing to her eye and Leanna knew what she ment.

Then Leanna looked at the picture on the necklace in her hand "I have something to tell you Nicky but you must sware not to tell anyone"

"you know what ever you tell me I keep a secert" said Nicky

"ok you know Ash and the others went to LV999 and were the only survivers?" asked Leanna "yar" said Nicky

"well they went the only ones they had help from another squad"

"what how ... who helped them and how do you know this?" asked Nicky

"Ash tolded me after the Mighty ducks were killed and he gave me this" holding up the necklace and showing the picture "he told me not to tell anyone unless I trust them but I am not to call this person unless we needed help"

"and back to my first question how is it?" said Nicky

"that I don't know but he said the person that helped them said she would come if they needed it and I would have to meet them in a clearing and away from nonfriendly eyes" said Leanna

"is that it" asked Nicky "yar thats it" said Leanna

"know woulder you wouldn't let me see that necklace so when will this person be getting here" asked Nicky as she sat down with her legs hanging over the edge of the rampart

"that I don't know Ash said nothing about that but I think the picture will change or something will tell us were to go" said Leanna as she sat next to her friend

after about half an hour of just siting in silence Nicky finaly broke the slience

"ok anyway do you want to get something to eat its getting a bit chilly out here and I am bored?" asked Nicky

"yar you not the only one, I will have to get a new helmet as well tomorrow I just hope the person how helped Ash arrives soon I want to kick Hannah and her sisters arss soon" said Leanna "and I hope you can except my apologes for not telling you sooner but Ash said only after they were gone and I hoped I didn't have to"

"no worrys Leanna Ash told you not to tell anyone and I know it must of been hard to tell me now but lets hope she gets here soon" Nicky said as she stood back up "yar anyway I am hungery so I will race you to the cafateria" said Leanna as she stood up and took fo running "hay thats cheating" said Nicky as she ran to catch Leanna.

**MEANWHILE JUST OUTSIDE THE BASE IN THE TREE LINE**

Just outside the base a two xenos holding a human in there hands and a xenohuman looked at the two friends as they ran off

"so the foxy pain in the butt is on her way I am going to have enought fun with Leanna and her friend now I am going to love it here" said Hannah then she turned and looked at the human in her bodyguards hands "were usefull good thing I only injured you my friend"

coff coff "I am not telling you anything you xenowhore" the trooper shouted

Hannah flicked her tail round and stabbed the trooper in the left shoulder as he went to yell out one of the xenos covered his mouth "you better be nice to me or I will kill you but I want you friends to see me kill you not a retreating trooper

"arrrr I don't care just kill me or I hope she makes you pay" said the trooper as one of the xenos knocked him out

"I will kill you but not yet my friend but first I have to kill my sister before I kill you" said Hannah and with that Hannah turned round and walked away from the base

**NEXT DAY**

Nicky had been awake for twenty minute and sow Leanna was having one of her laying but only Ben dared to wake her up and each time they ended up fighting later on but she need to get up just incase Ash's friend comes she sow a bucket of water on the floor not far from the door and she new what she was going to do

Nicky stood up and slowly and tiptoed to the bucket then slowly she picked it up and walked up to were Leanna was asleep she then counted in her head up to three and pored all of the water on to her head put the bucket on the floor then ran to the door

Leanna jumped up screaming "what the hell" and she looked at the door "you need to get up and to get ready Leanna it's late" said Nicky laughing

"I am going to kill you Nicky" shouted Leanna and she picked up the bucket that Nicky left near her bed and thorw it at her, Nickys robot arm shot up and caurght it "well this robot arm is good for something" said Nicky as she went to go "I will be waiting for you in the cafertria and I hope you are in a better mood"

"just get gone you aren't my cousin so you are ok" said Leanna "but than you atlest someone might do what he did when he was alive" and with that said Nicky went and left Leanna to get dressed

as Leanna went to get dressed the necklace beeped as Leanna looked at it a light came from it and it showed a map of the area around the base and a red dot apeared on the map then it went off

'ok she is going to be hear soon and has shown were she wants to meet us better go tell Nicky and try to keep it civil' then she got dressed picked up the necklace and headed to the cafateria

as she entered the cafeateria Leanna looked around and shortly saw Nicky sat on her own eating noone were sat any were near were she was sat and Leanna felt bad but she looked and saw that the troopers that had told her about Ben being killed were also given a wide space she saw their sergeant walking up to her so she had an idea

"sergeant" said Leanna

"yes captain" said the trooper

"tell your troopers to sit next to the girl with the robotic arm she is my friend and I will be a long shortly" asked Leanna

"yes mama" and the sergeant walked of to tell the troopers

'may as well make new friends only them, Nicky and me are the only ones to be alive after meeting that woman, she is going to pay for this' thought Leanna as she went and got some food, as she turned round and walked up to were Nicky and the other survivers form Hannahs attackes sat she new her and Nicky would have to leave soon to meet Veriea.

After Leanna sat down next to Nicky, Nicky started to talk to the sergeant and the others about what they did before this all started then on of the troopers asked why Leanna's hair was wet then Nicky started to giggle and Leanna explaned what had happened and then they talked about what funny experiances has happened to them from walking into a lampost to a cream pie thrown into there face. They were laughing so much that Leanna almost forgot about the map from her necklace but she remembered when one of the troopers said about a necklace there girlfriend had got them

"ow crap Nicky we have to go now someone is waiting for us" said Leanna as she stood up "but we can continue this later on if thats ok with you sergeant?"

"yar sure and my name is David" said the sergeant

"ok see you lot later" said Leanna and then took of running

"ok see you all at lunch" said Nicky as she ran to catch up to Leanna

"why do we have to go Leanna I was learning a lot from them and about there history before all of this happened" said Nicky

"after you woke me up and ran off ... wait one minute" said Leanna as they walked past four troopers as they went out the front door then they walking a bit away from the base "the necklace Ash gave me started to beep and then a map came on of the area around base you know that clearing not far from here?"

"yar that was were me and you cousin first meet and that was funny" said Nicky

"yar ... that was an hour after we had our first fight" said Leanna

"what else happened?" asked Nicky

"a red dot appeared and after two minutes it went off so we have to keep an eye out for some sign that she is here" said Leanna as they headed to the armory

"ok but why are we getting some guns?" asked Nicky

"we don't want Hannah or her sister attacking us and we are unarmed" said Leanna

"that is a good point but this Veriea person might think we don't trust her" said Nicky as she got her two leg guns and her knife into her leg

"well we have to explain that to her but I hope she can be ok with it" said Leanna as she picked up a rifle and ten clips

Nicky picked up a rifle and some ammo clip then went outside then Leanna joined her and they headed to the gate they walked past a billboard in the middle of the courtyard on it it said 'a tribut to the dead' and on it were the names and pictures of the troopers that Hannah and her sister have killed and on it was Delta, Mighty ducks, Easy company and her cousin. As they walked passed it Nicky saw a tear come to Leannas eye as she saw Ben's picture

"we will make her pay for what she has done Leanna trust me" said Nicky to try and chear up Leanna

"I know we will but she is real pushing it" said Leanna but Leanna saw Nicky's leg open and then shut as she loaded her weapons

"do's it hurt Nicky when it do's that?" asked Leanna

"sometimes but I sometimes think its that phantom limbs sindrone" said Nicky.

**THE LANDING**

Nicky had come out to Leanna again and they had been sitting there for a good hour or so, contemplating what they would say when the warrior arrived. More importantly, what would they tell commmand? Night had fallen as they sat, keeping eachother company. All of a sudden, the sky to south lit up, only for a moment. Leanna thought that perhaps they were in store for a thunder storm but the roll of thunder didn't come.

"Somebody's getting a lightning show." She said quietly.

"What?" Nicky asked, not having noticed.

"There was a big flash of lightning over there." Leanna replied, pointing.

Nicky turned to face the area indicated and her bionic eye picked out something falling from the heavens.

"I don't think that was lightning. I think that warrior is on her way. Come on, let's go. We can borrow one of the jeeps."

The small crater where the pod had landed was smoking slightly, still cooling from the immense heat that had blasted it as the pod came down in the small gully. The top half of the pod lifted and a small, dark figure climbed out, swaying slightly. It lifted something from the pod's interior and carried it to the nearest tree. As it placed the bundle down, it heard something. A vehicle. Quickly it reurned to the pod and pressed a button inside. The pod vanished, even the crater around it dissapearing, though a distorted sections of ground was left. The figure returned to the tree just as the lights of the vehicle were comming into veiw, flooding most of the small gully with light. It hid, climbing quickly and silently up the tree. It whached from the branches as the vehicle aproached.

Two figures got out.

They had arrived at the spot Nicky had calculated that the falling object would land, but could see no immediate trace of it.

"Ok that is wierd." Said Nicky.

"Lets have a look around. If it is her, maybe she's hiding until she knows we're friendly." Leanna suggested..

They left the jeep and walked around for a bit, looking for any sign of a crashed vessle. Nicky practically walked into it. Wondering what on Earth was going on, she used her bioning eye to scan the area and found that she had just discovered a pod of some sort, that had, apparenty, been cloaked. Not being able to see the pod herself, Leanna was confused by Nicky's sudden outburt.

"What have you found?"

"I think our warrior friend is pretty well conected. The transport is right here; it's cloaked!" said Nicky as she knelt

"Do we have that kind of tech?" asked Leanna

"Not to this standard. And the metals I'm getting don't match up to nothing we have here."

"What we have here?" said Leanna

"I'm saying this stuff is alien." Nicky said, standing up.

"How very perceptive of you." A voice came from behind them.

They both whirled around, reaching for their weapons, expecting Hannah or Anna. But what they found instead was what appeared to ba a human woman. She was unusually tall with long red hair, done up in dread locks, her skin appeared to be a darker shade of tan, though that may have been the poor lighting. Oddly she wore no shoes and appeared to be standing at an odd incline. She had green eyes.

"Who are you?" Leanna shouted, keeping her weapon aimed at the woman. "What are you doing out here?"

"Leanna," Nicky hissed under her breath. "Look what she's wearing."

Taking notice of the actuall garments the woman was wearing, Leanna swore. The woman was wearing armor and gear she had only seen in holo mages.

"Predator." She hissed, seeing the woman react to the word.

"That's a rather descriptive word." She fairly growled. "I am of the race you call 'Predators', but I'm not here to harm you." She showed her hands, to show that she was unarmed. "My name is Veriea. I have come here seeking a senior millitary officer named Ash." Her eyes narrowed at Leanna for a moment. "You're wearing the necklace I gave to him, so is it safe to suggest that you know him? Where is he?"

Leanna grabed at the necklace with her free hand. She didn't know. She thought Ash was waiting somewhere for her.

Nicky, on the other hand was simmering. Her bionic eye could see that this was not the true face of the being they spoke to. Not only was this being, whatever she was, part of the Predator race, she was hiding her true face from them.

"Stop hiding from us." She growled. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Nicky!" Leanna exclaimed, putting her gun away, well aware that they were probably dealing with a rather powerful being here.

"_Excuse me_?" Veriea growled in return.

"You have somesort of cloak on you. I can see it. Show yourself!" The woman considered Nicky for a moment.

"That eye of yours seems rather useful...though I'm sure you would have prefured to keep your original. I can see those acid burns on you, I've seen so many like them. It was a Kainde Amedha that gave you those." Nicky flushed.

"We aren't talking about them!" She hissed.

"No, we were talking about my Glamour. I keep it up because I did not wish to be attacked on sight. I also thought you might appreciate the effort to appear somewhat normal for you, until you knew that I am not hear to hurt you."

"Well I don't! I just see someone trying to trick me."

"Fine." The female ground out. "I will remove it."

In an instant, the Glamour fell away. Scars appeared, criss-crossing all over her body, stripes of red, contrasting beautifully with her tan-brown skin, were revealed, her feet and fingers blackened, small spines appeared at her elboes and knees and golden clasps appeared in her hair. The most amazing appearance though, was of a long, black, brown and red fox tail and two, tuffted, black and brown fox ears. Her eyes were still green but they now held a ring of blue also.

"Whoa...pretty..." Leanna whispered. Veriea allowed herself a small smile; that was certainly the first time she had gotten that reaction before. She turned her attention back to Nicky.

"Satisfied?" Nicky did not reply, looking a little stunded. "Now," She said, speaking to Leanna, "You know who I am; who are you? And where is Ash?"

"My name is Leanna and this is my friend Nicky. Ash..." Leanna's voice trailed off and suddenly Veriea knew.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked softly, though the waves of grief and dispair comming off of Leanna told her already. "His sister? Duplica?"

"Hannah killed them both-"

"_Hannah_?!" Veriea hissed. "I thought we had taken care of that wretched being and her sister back on LV999?!"

"No. They survived somehow and stowed away on the ship Ash and his squad came back in." Veriea had to lean against the tree.

"I think you had better tell me what has happened. If those two are alive, then things are worse than I have prepared for."

"She isn't going to tell you anything!" Nicky hissed suddenly, bringing her weapon to bare.

"Nicky, stop it!" Leanna cried, wondering what had gotten into her friend.

"No! I will not co-operate with that- that thing!"

"Whach what you call me." Veriea growled warningly, though she sensed that something deeper was going on here. The feelings of fear and anger and pain were rolling off of Nicky and Veriea didn't think that all of it was due to recent events.

"Veriea, I'm sorry, we've been under a lot of pressure lately..." Leanna said, trying to calm Nicky down. "It's nothing personal, really."

"Of courses its personal! I am not going to be civil to a being that has been trained by those murdering scum!" Shouted Nicky. "If she wants me to be civil, she's gonna have to knock me out first."

"I don't know what's been done to you to make you despise the Yautja so much, but I will not tolerate you speaking of them like that. And as for 'murdering scum'," She snarled. " I could say the same thing about humans. You see these scars on my body? A fair few are from humans."

"And were you hunting them at the time?" Nicky spat.

"No." Veriea growled. "I may not look it, but I started this life human and humans played a very big part in making me what I am today."

She grabed at her ear, displaying a small tattoo inside that said 'EX12'. "As a human I had a gift and your government kidnapped me, killed my family and turned me into an experiment! Do you know how old I was? I was thirteen. _Thirteen!_ And you call the Yautja murdering scum?! At least they do not prey on mere children! They don't put them in cages and try to take them apart just to find out how they work!" Her voice had risen to a roar before she suddenly cut herself off. "They did all that to me and yet I fought for them to be taken off the hunting list. Did you know that because of me, humans are illeagal to hunt? Dispite what they did to me? And I helped Ash. Is that not enough to prove that I am trust worthy?"

"No!" Nicky shouted, charging at Veriea. Caught off guard, Veriea was knocked off her feet.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Nicky shouted, standing over her. Veriea rolled away and got to her feet.

"I do not want to fight you." She hissed. "And you do not understand who you are dealing with. If you did, you would be more wary of me."

"Nicky stop it, we have other problems right now." Said Leanna, steping in between her and Veriea, trying to break it up.

"Get out of my way Leanna! I will not stop. Not until this creature knows who _she_ is dealing with." Nicky said, moving Leanna bodily out the way."Fight me. You claim you were human once and look what those aliens did to you. If you really were human, you're a traitor to your race." Nicky spat.

"I was human, once. I am no traitor. It was the human race that betrayed me. _They_ killed whatever human was left of me once they were done with their poking and prodding. And it was not the Yautja who gave me the appearance I have now. As I said, they don't try to mess around with a persons being. That's a human perogative." Veriea spat. "I'll accept your challage. But if I beat you, I expect you to show me some respect. Agreed?" Veriea asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Only if you beat me." Nicky aggreed, taking a fighting stance of her own.

"God, why do I even bother." Leanna huffed, unholstering her weapon and just turned her back to the fighting pair, to kept an eye out for trouble. She started to hum her faverate song and she thought with a smile; _'Me and Ben were just as bad'_.

As two faced each other they slowly started to circle. Nicky had taken a large blade from her boot and Veriea, deciding to even the odds a bit, pulled out her Kainde Amedha tail-blade knife, smirking as she saw Nicky's eyes widen a little, recognising that particular shape. Remembering an old trick that had always servered her well, she started to make mistakes in her footing. They continued to circle and she faked a small stumble, favoring her right foot, making it seem as though the first blow from Nicky had hurt her more than it had. Sure enough, Nicky took the bait and Veriea brought her mistake right home to her, leaping into the air and landing a heavy kick to the left side of Nicky's head, though she was careful to keep her claws safely out of the way; the last thing she wanted to do was take out Nicky's other eye. The blow knocked Nicky down, but with the help of her bionic leg she was up again faster than Veriea had anticpated and she came back with a left hook that took Veriea of her feet. Veriea used the momentum to tuck and roll backwards, ending in a kneeling postition.

"Ow. That is some left hook." Veriea remarked, holding her jaw.

"Well you can thank Hannah for that." Nicky said, rubbing her face and indicating to bionic limbs and eye. "Now lets get back to our fight."

She charged at Veriea again, swinging her knife from the right but Veriea countered with her own blade, coming from the left and as both blades meet there was a ringing clange and they both tried to push the other back but thanks to Nicky's bionic limb, they were equal.

Eventually they both backed off and circled again. As they charged at one another again, Veriea lashed upwards with her fist and caught Nicky across the right side of her face, splitting her knuckles on the metal plate surrounding Nicky's eye but Veriea followed through, and spun, delivering a round house kick to her side while she was still stunned from the blow to her head, the force of the kick throwing Nicky aside. Veriea stood, uncathed, waiting calmly to see if Nicky would still try to continue. Seeing that Nicky was down, for the moment at least, Veriea threw her weapon into the tree she had not long ago been hiding in, taking the liberty of doing the same with Nicky's weapon, which had fallen from her grasp.

"Are we quite finished?"

"No, we are not!" Nicky growled, still disorientated from the blows to her head, trying to stand. Veriea saw blood streaming from Nicky's nose and felt a twinge of guilt. It must have happened when she had hit the ground.

"Your nose is broken..." Veriea said gently. "Let me heal it for you and we'll call it quits ok?"

"No!" Nicky shouted. Now Veriea began to get annoyed.

"Look, I beat you. I won. Why can't you let it go? Why are you so determined to fight me? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's _their_ fault it happened! It's their fault! I hate you! And all of your kind!"

Nicky charged once more at Veriea and she decided that this had gone far enough.

Veriea very rarely used her telekinetic and tellepathic abilities. It used to be because they were so much weaker than her other powers but they had grown exponentially over the years, probably due to the fact that she had lived several more lifetimes longer than what her original form (which was the source of her abilities) normally did. Mostly she didn't like to use them simply because it was an invasion of a persons privacy to use her telepathy and she could a lot of damage unitentionally telekinetically. But she used them now, together.

In mid stride she lifted Nicky off the ground to keep her from hurting herself and quickly pressed on her mind with her telepathy, causing Nicky to black out. Gently she let Nicky back down, into her arms so that she could place her at the base of the tree.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." She appoligised to Leanna. "I didn't see any other way to stop her with out hurting her."

Veriea looked at Nicky as she layed against the tree after she had put away her Kainde-Amedha tail-blade knife, a bit up set about everything that she had said and what had happened to her for the anger and hate that she felt what caused it maybe her friend Leanna might know

"do you know what happened to your friend" asked Veriea

"I only know that a predator killed someone she new but she has never told me all of it" said Leanna as she put Nicky's knife in her slith in her boot and she picked her up

"do you want any help" asked Veriea as she took a step forward

"yar sure my as well try to get on now" said Leanna as with Verieas help they got Nicky into the back of the humvee

"I don't mean to pray but before me and Nicky had our disagrement you said I looked prity" said Veriea apit convuesd

"I lived in the country when I was little and I saw a red fox and when you turned off that other clock, you looked just like the fox I saw but a lot bigger and with a lot of scars" said Leanna as she remembered her fondest memery

Veriea smiled and then senced that there was something troubleing her "what is up?"

"I was just thinking about my cousin he didn't beleave me when I told him but a week later we both saw it again" said Leanna with a smile as she tryed not to cry but was failing as tear went down her face

Veriea saw this and could scenes the sadness coming of her "I don't to up set you but were is your cousin"

"he was killed by Hannah two days ago at the sametime she wiped out Ash and his squad" said Leanna

"I am sorry for your loss she has killed a lot of my friends on LV999 and now she has killed more of my friends here on earth she is going to pay beleve me" said Veriea

"I know Veriea but it has just been one squad after another that she and her sister have killed" said Leanna "anyway lets head back to my base and then maybe we can plan something but on the way back could you tell me how you meet Ash and his friends?"

"yar sure" said Veriea "and you will laugh how we first meet".

As Leanna, Veriea and an unconshis Nicky arrived what Leanna saw made her almost scream

The base was in bits the main gate and the wall were melted all over the place it looked like cheese then a solid wall they drove the car throw what was left of the gate and in the base was just bodys upon bodys of xenos all over the place and just as many human remandes Leanna got into the middle of the base and saw the billboard in the courtyard that had the pictures of easy, mighty, delta and her cousin only a few were left and one of them was her cousin

she got out the humvee and looked at her cousins picture and saw writing under it but could not make it out Veriea had also got out and was looking at the board "so she got them all" asked Veriea as she touched the pictue of Ash and then the one of his sister and she could feel a tear come to her eye "have any of you seen her sister yet?" asked Veriea

"no Hannah says she has a sister but I have not seen her yet only a few red xeno and they are what are here around the base, but most are black and I know they are Hannah's" said Leanna

"I know she has a sister I have meet her and so had Ash" said Veriea

"ow what the hell it me" said Nicky as she came too as she looked around and saw the bodes Nicky new "she has destoryed the base hasant she" asked Nicky

"if you are refering to Hannah and her sister yes they have had some fun at you friends expence" said Veriea

"Nicky can you walk?" asked Leanna

" yar I can" said Nicky as she stumbled out of the humvee

"ok you and Veriea go get ammo and food and put it in a working truck, I will go and get our stuff" said Leanna

"are you sure that is wise there might be xenos or face hugger around" said Veriea

" I will be fine as long as we stay in radio contact" Leanna then thought of something "you will have to get one of our helmets Veriea as well to make you a bit more human"

"I am human enough but ok I will get one but you have to be carfull if you see a xeno call for help" said Veriea

"yar with your track recored we need all the help we can get" said Nicky "oh and one more thing Leanna why am I with the fox-predator"

"so you to can work on trusting each other" said Leanna as she ran to the barricks

"and hey I don't like teaming up with some one I have just betten in a fight but we are the only ones alive here" said Veriea as she went walking to the armoury

"hey Veriea" shouted Nicky

"yar Nicky" said Veriea as she turned round

"the armoury is this way" pointed Nicky pointing the other way shaking her head "you have a lot to learn" said Nicky with a smile

"ok ok no need to glot" said Veriea with a smile "you will have to teach me"

"fine I will but what do you want in return" asked Nicky

"let me decerat your robot bits" said Veriea as they walked towards the armoury.

**MEANWHILE**

On a wall near the troopers a woman with a xeno tail watched them "I carn't of missed any one but then again I had my sister gunning for me well I better go in and introdues myself" she said as she droped to the floor and followed the trooper that went on her own

Leanna was nervice the outside was bad but on the inside it was terabil ther was only blood stanes on the wall, floor and ceiling were there was a trooper

as she got to the bunk room she hoped it was ok but as soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't the room was filled with hole or half bodes with there faces or heads missing some were missing arms and legs as well Leanna found it really hard not to throw up but she focesed on getting her stuff and Nickys

as she was about to finish packing she heared something she spun round and saw a woman with a xeno tail stood in the doorway looking at her but the person did not come out with no corney words so something was up "whats up Hannah cat got your tounge" said Leanna

"I am not the whore of my sister" shouted the person as she ran at Leanna

"oh sh..." said Leanna as she was taken off her feet and she hit the gound hard knocking the wind out off her

the person that attacked her got off her and then picked her up by the hair "my name is Anna and next time you call me Hannah I will so you a fait worst then death"

"ow and oh so you the bright spark that safed her and started all this" said Leanna as she tryed to stand up just as Annas tail came into view

"say her name one more time please so I can kill you" said Anna

"ok Hannah good to see you stood behind your sister" said Leanna, Anna beleved her and turned her head round as Leanna brought up her dagger and as Anna turned back round Leanna slashed Anna right across both her eyes making her drop her then she shoved Anna over grabbed both bags with her and Nickys gear in them and ran

"why that woman she tricked me I am going to make her pay" said Anna as she got up and ran after Leanna

as she got out of the barricks she looked and saw Veriea and Nicky had finnished paking the truck and she ran strate to them as she got near them she shouted "we got to go we have to go now"

"why whats wrong Leanna" asked Nicky

"we have trouble I have pissed of Anna and she is right behind me" said Leanna as she went to the back of the truck and climed onboard

"what!" shouted Veriea as she and Nicky climed on board the truck Nicky stood up in the opening in the truck so she could fire the machine gun that was attacked to the roof while Veriea drove and Leanna was in the back with a 50.gal machine gun sticking out the back as they drove away they all saw Anna burst out of the barricks and give chace but she stoped after a bit as she reared back and roared in pure anger

"were are we going?" asked Veriea

"we have to go to the base that was being built before Hannah attacked it to see if anyone is there and if not we will have to find a base in the area that will let us stay for a bit" said Nicky

as they drove to the north base but it was still in bits from Hannahs last attack there was blood all over the place as they went throw the main gate they saw no bodys just red pools were troopers stood and had died and Leanna new one of the blood pools was her cousins tears started to come to her eyes

"Leanna are we seting up camp here?" shouted Nicky when she didn't get an answer Nicky knelt and moved the flap to look see if Leanna was ok

she saw Leanna just sat with her back against some of the ammo with her head in her hands Veriea also turned round to see but she turned back round when she saw Leanna was upset

"you don't want to be here do you" asked Nicky

"I saw the pools of blood and one of them is Ben's" said Leanna as she tryed to keep it together Nicky climed throw the flap to comfit her friend

Nicky huged Leanna and she returned it as she burst out crying Veriea stayed quite because she could sence her sadness and knew how it felt she lost a lot of freinds because of Hannah and Anna

after a bit Leanna stoped crying and only had the hickups but they only made her shuder "Nicky you scan the area while I unpack the truck, Veriea could you set up a make shift bunk area please" said Leanna

as Nicky walked a bit away then started to scan Veriea had to ask how they liked there sleeping area Leanna and Nicky both giggled and said the same as a normal bunk in any base and Leanna took of some guns from the truck and put one near were Veriea was sleeping and one near were Nicky was sleeping.

Nicky looked around the area and saw nothing but something in her eye wasn't working propaly probaly from Veriea and her powers, good thing the sicentits told her how to fix anything that came up

Nicky came back and sat down as she pulled out some rasion packs and she started to cook them one for each of them then she got the repair kit out her bag as she started to take out her eye she saw Veriea looking at her

"you did something to my eye and I am repairing it" said Nicky "and what the hell did you do to me"

"I used some of my powers that you don't want to know" said Veriea

"that looks so gross" said Leanna as she walked up to them

"yar well it looks gross to me as well but I have to do this to fix the problem" said Nicky

"well did you see anything while you were scaning the area" asked Veriea

"no I couldn't get anything but Hannah and Anna think this place is distroyed so noone would be here but we humans are resouresful arn't we Leanna" said Nicky

"yar we are but I am not to sure Hannah and Anna were human but I want to ask you a question Veriea did you learn anything from them two on LV999" asked Leanna

"no just that they hate each other and that there mother was the reason they are the way they are now" said Veriea " and that Hannah has a strange code of honor"

"yar thats true but why thats what I want to know" said Leanna "she has had plenty of times to try and kill me and Nicky and the only one that has not resisted is Anna"

"she was the one how started all this she made the sergestion to her mum about using Hannah but her mum used her and well so Anna must of hated Hannah a lot to serjest that" said Veriea as she put her mask in her lap as she looked at Nickys metal parts "I have a question for you what happened to give you them metal bits?"

"I went with Delta sqaud to look for Hannah's hive we found it and then we were attacked and only I survived Leanna and her cousin found me and took me back to base then they gave me this" said Nicky as she held up her robot eye as she put it back in and waited untill it locked into place correct, then tryed to scan the area again as she picked up a lot of info around the area and then she scaned Veriea and Leanna and picked up a lot of weapons on Veriea and the hand gun that Leanna still had on her well at lest her eye still works

"anyway shall we get a fire going it's getting dark" said Nicky and with Verieas help much to Nickys distast they got a fire going.

**BEHIND A WALL NOT FAR FROM THE TROOPERS**

"well well well so they are remanising on the past but they better think about now or they won't last long with me or my new adisions" said the girl and as she turned round, she smiled at the xeno that was with her that had a mark on its arm "when they see you and your friends I think they are going to be shocked" said the girl as she walked away heading to her hive "but first lets go raid my sisters nest" and they both took of running

**BACK TO THE TROOPERS**

Veriea saw the person but thought it was just her imagenasion and she shock her head and she went to lay down and saw Nicky taking to Leanna about guard duty tonight and Leanna said she would take the first six hour then Nicky would take the next six

as Leanna saw Nicky and Veriea fall to sleep she sat and looked around the area trying to think strate but she kept on seeing the pools of blood and nearly start to cry then she lent over and grabbed her bag and rumaged through it and when she found what she was looking she pulled it out to the light of the fire it was an old photo a good ten years old in the pic was Leanna, Ben and Nicky, Ben hand his hands on both Leannas and Nickys shoulder they were all smiling Leanna remembered the day well it was a day after Ash and his squad left for LV999 and Ben was being posted in America

as she kept looking at the picture she didn't see Veriea looking at her "you must miss him if you don't check if anyone is watching" said Veriea quitely but with a smile on her face

"crap ... I thought you was asleep Veriea and yes I do miss him but I want to know if one of these blood pools is him or not" said Leanna "because of what you said about her having a code of honor she might of let him go or just put him somewhere in this base but I aren't getting my hopes up" she said bluntly as she put the picture away

"I know how you feel about loseing someone close I lost my mum and dad to some bad people and it hurts" said Veriea "but my new family make me feel better and they make me feel like I can take on a million xenos"

"from what Ash told me most likely you can anyway" said Leanna "and I am sorry about Nicky she is not like that normaly" Leanna said refering to earlyer

"thats ok when I first meet Ash he grabbed my tail and pulled on it thinking it was my leg to try and trip me up" said Veriea remembering how shocked Ash had been "it was funny to see his face but that hurt a lot when he pulled it"

much later Veriea had fallen asleep and Leanna had changed with Nicky for guard duty and for the rest of the night Nicky just cleaned her arm and leg to get rid of the mud and blood that was all over them, as dawn came Nicky woke up Leanna and then she woke up Veriea and said "I am sorry about yesterday about the way I was to you and what I said it was not called for and I should not of reated the way I had" and she held out her hand

Veriea took the hand shake and then said with a small smile "I bet that was hard to say ay Nicky"

"you will never know" said Nicky was she finished the hand shake "and if you want to find out what happened ask some of you pred friends about a massicar in England" and with that said Nicky picked up her gear as Leanna picked up hers "so were are we heading Leanna"

but before she could say anything they all heared something clange on to the ground and as they spounround to were the sound came from and who they sow shocked them they thought this two would of been dead as soon as Hannah got her hands on them.


	4. two survived, one dies

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

There stood infrount of them was Duplica and Erika, there clothes were ripped in placesand both were covered in blood they both had a rifle each as well but they look extremly pale

"holy sweet hell how are you alive" shouted Veriea as she tryed to keep her compuser at seeing two of her friends

"well this is a bit of good news for once" said Nicky and she lowered her weapon

"how are you and are you hungry" asked Leanna going to get two rasion packs that was near her

"yar but we have to go now there are xenos around this area and we can not stay" said Erika as she walked to them Duplica turned and looked back to were they must of come from

Nicky turned with her stuff in her hand headed to the truck and started it as Erika, Veriea full geared up, Leanna with her stuff and Duplica got to the truck three red xenos climed on to a wall not far from them, Nicky stood up and aimed the machine gun at the xenos as they ran at them but they were put down befor they could be any danger but they all new that more would be on there way so they climed on board the truck and headed out.

Leanna looked at Erika and Duplica that were sat in the back with her Nicky was driving as Veriea was scaning the area then she turned round and looked at Erika and Duplica "what happened to you lot with what happened on LV999 I thought you would of done better and I don't to be nasty by it but how?" said Veriea

"I don't know what happened nither I remember running inside Hannahs hive after we saw how many that were comming at us and then somthing grabed me then nothing" said Erika "and then I woke up laying on a grassy field with Duplica sat not far from me with a vile in her hand that was emtey and a sad look on her face and she has not said a word since I have been awake"

"well at least we now have two troopers still alive from the only sqaud that had fought Hannah and Anna and survived other then you Veriea" said Leanna

"and when did you come Veriea and were is Ash and the others?" asked Erika

"I came here yesterday and I don't know what happened to Ash but from what I could sence from Leanna they are dead" said Veriea

"what do you mean what you could scene off me?" asked Leanna

Veriea turned to Leanna "I can scene peoples feelings and emosions and you was sad and greving for them and someone else close to you how was it if you don't mind me asking"

"it was my cousin he had gone with Ash and was killed in the base we were just in that was why yesterday you saw me crying" said Leanna as she turned to look out the back of the truck

"I am sorry that I asked" said Veriea knowing how it felt to lose someone close.

They drove the truck south of there home base but found that abandoned they head into the base any way but found nothing they left shortly after and headed north as they arrived the base they saw that this base had only been resantly attack because there was lots of dead xenos laying 1,000 meters from the base

as they drove up someone came over the radio _"holt how ever you are you are about to enter our devence gride if you value your life you will stop emidiantly"_ shouted the person on the other end Nicky stoped the truck and got out Erika, Duplica and Leanna got out strate away while Veriea and turned on her Galmour so she looked human and much to her distaste she programed it to cover her in a us colonial marine uniform but at least she would not be shot at then she got out the truck

_"what unit are you from"_ came the same vioce as before over the radio

"we are from the base were Easy and Mighty were posted at we have two troopers from Easy with us" shouted Nicky back

_"ok you my procied welcome home Nicky and Leanna see you in debreving room"_ said the person and then the five home less troopers finaly had a base to stay in

**INSIDE THE BASE**

"thank god a desant bunk to sleep in" said Erika as she floped onto the bunk

"you was not saying that on LV999" said Veriea as she Nicky and Leanna walked in

"so what are we going to do now?" asked Erika

"we are just be told to sit and chill untill a mission it being ordared" said Nicky as she went and layed down on her bunk

"and what is your name now Veriea"? asked Erika

"Leanna just said my name is Veriea and the commander just exepted it" said Veriea as she took off her weapons

"and you weapons how do you still have them?" asked Nicky

"I just said that my farther made them for me and the commander said I could keep them but he did say they looked just like pred weapons, I thought I was in trouble then but he said that my farther must of been a good weapon and clothing maker to think of them" said Veriea

"that was lucky" said Erika "have any of you seen Duplica since we got back I lost sight of her when she headed to the com room"

"no" said Veriea, Nicky and Leanna

"well I don't know about you three but I am of to get something to eat do you won't to come with" asked Erika

"I will" said Leanna "I am really hungry Nicky, Veriea you two coming?"

"nar I am ok for now I might join you in a bit thow" said Veriea

"I am staying two I just want to relax for a bit" said Nicky as she started to put her gear away

"ok fair enough but no fighting" said Leanna with a smile

"we won't" said both Nicky and Veriea

and then Erika and Leanna left, Veriea went back to putting her gear away when she scened eyes on her she turned round and saw Nicky looking at her "whats up" asked Veriea

"you asked me before about what happened to make me hate your new family before I attacked you" said Nicky "do you want to know?"

"I am curias but you don't have to tell me" said Veriea honistly

"no I do and I have told Leanna already, ok when I was ten before I joined the force I had a mum and dad and we went everywere and did what a normal happy family did together but during the heat wave in 1996 we went to Los Angerlis for a holiday and while we were there on one night we were coming back from a cinerma when it happened" said Nicky as tears came to he eye as she remembered the horribal memery

"while we were walking throw the park I heard something I said to my dad that I had heard something but he said it might be my emagernasion but then a spear of some kind came throw his chest my mum scremed but was cut short when her head came off her shoulders, I turned round and saw a figure waering weared clothes, a mark on its hat and three dots on my head it picked up my mums and dads heads then its spear and then turned away from me" said Nicky as she tryed hard not to brack down crying

" so I did the only thing I could do I picked up a stone and throw it at the thing, I hit it on the back of the head it turned round and I said 'I was going to kill it' and I throw another stone at it and it bounced of its head it walked up to me and pick me up and I thought I was dead so I just started to punch and kick it and then it stated to click I stoped and then it put me down then in english it said ' that I am brave even when death is stering me in the face' and then it turned and started to leave but I wasn't finished so I picked up another two stones and throw them at it, it spun round and caught both of the stones and thow them away then it walked to me then said 'if I did it again I would join my mum and dad' I just screamed at it and attacked it but it picked me up and got something from its belt it was a needle and when I was little I hated needles so I try to make it drop me but it injeted me with something that made me fall to sleep but before I fell to sleep I saw the logo on its head and I have never forgot the mark it is nearly the same mark as what you have on yours" said Nicky as she rubbed her eyes as tears stramed down her face.

"I am sorry for your lost but that was not a warrior or even an honoured warrior like me it was a bad blood" said Veriea as she stood up and walked over to Nicky

"no ovence Veriea but whats the difference?" asked Nicky as she moved a bit to make room for Veriea

"well a warrior or honoured would not of attacked your mum and dad like that if they had weapons and were useing them on he/she then maybe but a bad blood kills anything that they come across, I am shocked that he/she did not kill you as well but I think it was for a good reason" said Veriea then she asked with a smile "was it a male or female?"

"I think it was a he but I was not looking" said Nicky with a giggle as she got what Veriea was refering to "do you all ways want people happy or do you just hate people being sad?"

"I think its a little bit of both anyway are you hungry lets get some food" said Veriea "I have always wanted to try a thing called pizza Ash and Misty talked about it all the time on LV999"

"yar sure I love pizza" said Nicky as they stood up and left

not long after Nicky and Veriea had left the room a grating from the cailing was moved from its persison and Hannah droped throw the gap she looked around then got the bits of paper that she had in her pocket, she had two bits of paper one with Leannas and Nickys name on it and on the another with Verieas she smiled placed them on one of the bunks and then turned and climed back throw the vent and placed the grate back in its place and headed back home.

Leanna was just finnishing her chicken dippers and chips when Nicky and Veriea came in and by the look on Nickys face she must of told Veriea what had happened they went and got some pizza and then sat next to her and Erika

"so are you two ok now" asked Leanna to Nicky

"yar I explaned it to Veriea it is not because I hate her I just hate there bad people for what they did to my mum and dad" said Nicky

"and I apolojies for what I did to you" said Veriea

"nar thats ok you had to that was the only way so no problem" said Nicky as she picked up a peace of her pizza "no I want to see if you can eat a spice meat feast"

"ow no not again last time you asked someone to eat that they had to drink a galon of water nearly to cool there mouth" said Leanna

"I asked for it so I will eat it" said Veriea as she picked up a peace and ate it

Leanna did want to watch but she was conserned about were Duplica was so she took her leave "I am off before this gets funny I am going to find Duplica then I am going to bed so I will see you in the bunk area"

"I am going to stay and see how has a strong gut" said Erika as she kept on eating her mash and gravey that she had ordered "whats the most any one has eaten Nicky?"

"three full pizzas and then a pint of beer but he had to go on a stomick pump after it" said Nicky as she laughed at the memery

"don't remind me I was there and that was only a day after one of our fights" said Leanna as she remembered what her cousin had done a year prior then she left the cafeatria and looked for Duplica

Leanna had been looking for Duplica for three hours now and it was all most midnight and she has had no luck, she was in a hanger thinking she wanted a seclued spot to sit a think about things but she had not seen her yet

Leanna was about to give up when she heared something like someone cry in pain so she went to were she had heard the noise there behind a dropship that was being repaired was Duplica on her knees with her hands around her belly in a lot of pain she went to stand up when her body shouderd and she doubled over in pain, Leanna walked from her viewing place and ran up to Duplica

"Duplica are you ok" asked Leanna

"I am fine just go away Leanna" said Duplica as she tryed to stand up again

"no you look in a lot of pain and I am only going to go if you come with me to medic bay" said Leanna

Duplica stood up and turned to Leanna "I am fine just go away" Duplica said again but she then look Leanna in the eye and Leanna only saw black eyes stearing at her

"what the hell!" shouted Leanna as she ran and speared Duplica down to the floor then she took off her radio and called Erika and the others while she stood up _" Erika could you Nicky and Veriea had to hanger 8 please I need your help and you won't beleave me if I tell you"_

_"ok on our way"_ said Erika on the other end

as Leanna looked at Duplica how had not moved since she had speared her, she was a bit conserned but the only other person how had them eyes were Hannah, Anna had pure red eyes, she heard something and turned round when she turned back Duplica was stood up and had throw her fist at her face when Duplicas fist hit Leanna in the left eye there was nothing Leanna could of done she was knocked backwards "thats for hiting me now sod off" said Duplica as she rubbed the back of her head she saw Leanna stand up and get into a fighting stance

"you are not the Duplica that I know you are not human" shouted Leanna as she ran at Duplica punching her in the face and chest, Duplica backed up but then counted with a few punches of her own they stood and kept on throwing punches at each other and blocked most of them but they could not bet the other then Leanna upper cutted Duplica, when Duplica went to get up she saw a whench she picked it up then as she turned round she hit Leanna in the belly Leanna doubled over and choghed up blood "dos that feel good" said Duplica as she kicked Leanna in the same place Duplica heard a crack

"hey how ever you are leave Leanna alone fight me" shouted Nicky as she ran at the person standing over Leanna when the person turned round she sware it was Duplica but she had black eyes Veriea just ran at Duplica and knocked her back away from Leanna, Duplica went to take a step farword when she doubled over in pain then she screamed as two spines exploded from her back and then three spikes shot out of her armes and knees Erika walked up to Duplica and asked if she was ok Duplica spun her right arm round and up hitting Erika from the top of her left leg up to her right part of her chest

Veriea was shocked and then her shock turned into anger she went to step forward Duplica jumped up and ran away from the troopers Nicky was nelt near Leanna when Duplica ran away she and Veriea ran after her but had to stop when someone shouted at them "whats going on in here" but was cut short literly when Duplica cut of the trooper's head off with her spikes on her left arm, Veriea and Nicky stoped and went back to Erika and Leanna how had not moved much since they had come.

"what the hell happened to Duplica!" shouted Veriea as she knelt near Erika "I don't know as I said before when I woke up Duplica was holding a vile that was emtey and she had a sad look on her face thats it" said Erika as she tryed to stop the bleeding and her top falling off

"did you ask about the vile?" asked Nicky as she scaned Erika and Leanna for there injuries, on Leanna three red boxes came up around areas that were brocken and on of the ribs was very close to her heart and on Erika her eye scaned under her clothing and Nicky could see the internal bleeding and how much blood was poring out of her and on to the floor - Nicky's eye made a quick choses Leanna had a 75 chance of living if she did not move much were as Erikas was going down from 40 to 20 chance of living if she did not get seen to imediatly

"no I thought she had found it so thats why I didn't ask" said Erika as she fell to her knees she knew she was loseing a lot of blood

"Veriea could you look after Leanna while take Erika to medic bay some of her organs have been damage and they need treating and Leanna has three brocken ribs and I don't think she should be moved" asked Nicky as she walked over to her

"ok but you must be quick just incase there are any xenos in the area" said Veriea after she had said that an alarm went off and the auto turrets opened up "I really hate them" said Veriea as she helped Nicky pick up Erika then Nicky took of running

as Veriea sat next to Leanna see could scene the damage and she thought that her powers could help so with one quick look round to make sure noone was there, she slowly turned Leanna over on to her back then placed her right hand on to Leanna's chest and consentrated on finding the brackes as she did her hand turned blue

she found them quickly and started to with her mind to move them back into there proper places Veriea first forcesed on the rib near her heart then she molded the bone back together as she got it back into plase she sent a burst of energy which turned her hand for a short period of seconds red to stick the peacies together Leanna let out a small cry of pain Veriea stoped to see if she had hurt her but saw that it was from the bone being realinded

then she got to work on the last two she waited untill they were ready to be stuck back together then sent two burstes of energy to stick the peacies together Leanna did the only thing she could do she sat up and screamed Veriea had tryed to releave some of the pain but even for her she almost screamed but she kept her hand there untill Leanna layed back down, Veriea felt very tieared after this she stood up and turned but her knees gave out partly on her but she recovered quickly she looked at the doorway where she, Nicky and Erika had come in to find standing there Nicky with the look of shock on her face

"how ... long have... you been stood ... there" said Veriea as she recovered from what she had done

"after I heared Leanna scream the first time but now I know what you mean when you said that you was different from the predators and after what you did to me and now Leanna to save her life I should not of been quick to judge" said Nicky as she walked up to Veriea

"no if I was you I might of acted the same but I don't know and you have already apolojeded for what you did and I understand but could you do me one favour" asked Veriea

"yar what?" asked Nicky

"don't tell any one about what you just saw and" started Veriea

"wooow Veriea the minute Leanna called you and whan I saw that other predator I have kept it a secret and what just happened I just saw you snap the brocken bones in Leannas body back in to place with your hands" said Nicky as she stood next to Veriea

"and my powers?" asked Veriea

"what powers?" said Nicky with a smile on her face "come on lets get Leanna and you to the medic bay just to give you both the all clear" and with that said both Nicky and Veriea carryed Leanna to the medic bay they saw two troopers heading there way to help, as they left Nicky picked up the dogtags from the trooper that Duplica decapertated on her escape.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Leanna could hear people talking but her eyes did not want to open as she lestiened she could tell how it was it was Nicky and Veriea and by the sound of it there commander was there as well and they were talking about what had happened to her, Erika and there awol trooper Duplica

"what happened to injure two troopers and kill another" asked a very angry commander

"like I said when I brought Erika in to be treated I don't know Leanna was the first there and she was servily injured" said Nicky then angrliy "any way why do you want to see my recording you know it resets everyday but you know it is stored in my eye I saw the doctors notes and what happens is my privace noting else"

"well I want an explenasion out of you two atleast untill Leanna and Erika are better" said the commander then the commander asked "I want to know how you set her bones back into place Veriea? from what Nicky said it was life thretering but then you two bring her as if she was just knocked out and nothing more"

"well Nicky might of miss read her data she it still learning" said Veriea trying not to get angry with the commander and he's questions

"yar I am still learning it just might of been the way she was layed and I had one trooper that needed imediat medical attension" said Nicky as she went along with the lie

"ok fine you two and them two are off duty untill I say other wise is that understood" said the commander

"yes sir" said Nicky and Veriea in unision then the commander turned and left

when he was far enought away Nicky shouted "what a jumped up pieace of crap! Grrrrrrrrrrrr I want to rip off his bit and feed them to a xeno" then she punched a wall but she punched it with her robot arm and it went strate throw

"I know that is not what you want to say" said Veriea with a smile and a giggle "but nice choice of words"

then a quite voice said "you know ... I would of ... hit him" said Leanna as she finaly opened her eyes and tryed to sit up

"wo ho your awake I thought you was going to be out for another day" said Veriea "aspeshily after getting hit in the chest with a wrench"

"yar Erika is still sleeping of the medicasion that she was on while the doc's stiched her up" said Nicky

"well its not every night you see a friend turn in to a Hannah and Anna look-alike" said Leanna

"this is unbeliveable first on LV999 now on earth all I hope for is that noone else from the other squads have been turned into that or we are in trouble" said Veriea

"could you tell us what you mean?" asked Nicky

Veriea looked around and then said quitely "I think you should sit down for this" as she thought back to her time on LV999

"when I got there the nests were all ready up what we didn't now was a day after we had landed ten squads of colonial marines landed and was using the old base as theres and the started to check the area and about the second day they found and went to our base"

"the tempal" said Nicky

"how?" started Veriea

"I read the data that they had recorded" said Nicky "Ash had writen 'that they found bodies at the base and the atom towers then they found a tempal that was from the old race that must of lived there, then the xenos attacked them untill they were rescued' and that was it but seeing as you are sat here with us that was a lie"

"well before Hannah and Anna had attacked I kind a killed four squads and cut another three in half" said Veriea as she was unhappy about what she had did but she was angry

"let me guess they shout first?" said Leanna

"kind a Davis shout my tail and it was him I was aiming for but I didn't know about the other squads I thought they were all one squad" said Veriea

"thought that much I have meet Davis and I am sorry you didn't skin him when you had the chance" said Leanna as she rubbed her right arm

"what you meet him?" asked Veriea

"yar he was the one that broke both my right arm and leg for disobaying orders" said Leanna "I allway wanted to get my own back but when he didn't return then Nicky read the report that Ash filed I new he got what he diserved"

"well if I got my hands on him it would of been worst but anyway few days later I lead an attack on the base after attacking Hannah for killing three quaters of my force and Ash grabed my tail thinking it was a spear well thats what I think but I did have my clock on, then I asked for a talk then we became friends" said Veriea

"then you got us taken off the hunting list" said Nicky

"yar it was not right because when I got home and I showed the higher ups the footage of what had happened I got in to trouble but they said they would of done the same my dad said I had done well and I had gained a lot of respect and so had the others the survivers and the died but everyone wanted to fight the squads that had survived LV999 they were just as strong as us and diserved not to be hunted so I fought to get you off the hunting list" said Veriea "I lost a bit of respect but what I told them about what Ash had done about our existans and gear earned the respect of all of my famaliy"

"well I hope Ash is better now then being here after what has happened to Duplica" said Nicky "but I do want to know what was in that vile that Erika had said about yesterday"

"yar me too" said Veriea but then new they would not find out yet "anyway I am off to bed its ten o'clock and we have been up since nine o'clock yesterday morning are you coming to Nicky"

"yar sure if thats ok with you Leanna?" asked Nicky

"of coures I am not your mum and I don't need a babysitter I will be fine" said Leanna as she giggled

"ok see you later" said Nicky as she went "later Leanna hope your better soon" said Veriea as she bowed sliatly, Leanna shuck her head then said "you are weird Veriea" then they left and Leanna turned round and tryed to fell back to sleep.

Unknown to them all Erika had heard every word she sat up pulled the needles out of her arm and walked up to were Leanna was laying Leanna scenesed someone was watching her she turned round and saw Erika standing over her "hey Erika" said Leanna as she looked at her

**MEANWHILE**

at Hannahs hive Hannah was walking down one of her corridors as she looked at the dead troopers that her hive had killed over the three months since landing on earth she was impresed ten squads and seven platoons she had there badges and logos stook to one wall as a simble of her power but there was three that she loved the most were the badges of Delta, Mighty and Easy

a smile came on her face as she saw under the Easy com logo was the name of the trooper it belonged to and it said Ash her smile grow when she scened a new trooper enter her hive she headed to her chentral chamber and stood there was Duplica just like her "so you like the new look" said Hannah to Duplica

"I'am going to kill you!" shouted Duplica as she ran at Hannah

Hannah shouck her head and then entered Duplica's head and sent a wave of pain into her mind makeing Duplica go to her knees and hold her head with her hands "I would be have if I was you or I could kill you if I want to but I want you alive because I need one more trooper for my new unit and here they are" said Hannah as two other humanxenos walked in and stood looking at Duplica each human had xeno bits as well

"how did you turn us" said Duplica as she stood up and looked at Hannah with pure hate

"do you remember the red stuff in the vile that you gave Erika that was the drug that my mum gave me and my sister and turned us in to this but heres the best bit that was one of three test vile that she did not perfect so you thought you saved her but really you killed her" said Hannah as she giggled

"NOOOOOOO" shouted Duplica as she ran and speared Hannah to the floor and started to punch her in the face but then pain enveloped her head and she nearly passed out

"good now go chill you have a mission soon and you better start treating me with a bit more respect Duplica or you will not last long" said Hannah as she kicked Duplica in the face then in the gut then Hannah saw a trooper helmet on the floor she picked it up and put it on her head "'I could get use to this'" thought Hannah as she giggled about what she was doing

"I carn't beleave this we got bet by a girl that acts like a child" said Duplica as she stood back up hung her head low and walked away with her two new xeon troopers "'and if she thinks I am obaying her she has another thing coming'"

**BACK AT BASE**

Erika suddanly grabbed Leanna around the throght and was trying to strangle her but then two doctors came in and pulled her hands off her "what the hell is wrong with you Erika" said Leanna

"get off me!" shouted Erika as she throw both the doctors off her "I am going to kill you meat bag" screamed Erika as she ran at Leanna again Leanna punched Erika in the face and kept on hitting her but Erika just back handed Leanna across the face and then punched her in the chest Leanna bonced of the wall then Erika kicked her throught the wall

outside the trooper bunk area Nicky and Veriea were near the door when a wall from the med center came apart and Leanna was knocked out the building and on to the floor but good thing she was on the ground floor and out of the building came Erika and she started to kick and punch Leanna as she tryed to get up

"oy Erika what the hell do you think you are doing to Leanna" shouted Nicky as she used her robot leg to make her run faster and then she punched Erika in the face then hit her twice in the belly

"fuck off meat bag!" shouted Erika as she punched Nicky in the belly Nicky fell to her knees holding her chest '"what the did she hit me with a cement block"' Veriea ran and hit Erika in the face then she grabbed her hand as Erika's blood started to burn her hand and she new only one thing could burn your hand xeno blood

"Nicky she's turning into what Duplica turn into" said Veriea to Nicky as she stood up and hit Erika in the face with her robot arm

Erika stombled back and then doubled over in pain as a tail exploded out of her back but something was wrong Erika was still bleeding from her back but Duplica healed strat away but Erika was bleeding like there was no tomorrow Erika then spoun round flicking her tail and the blood at both Veriea and Nicky, Veriea jumped backwards and rolled out of the range of the blood and tail while Nicky just ran at her and used her robot arm to block the blood and tail from touching her skin as she punched Erika in the face then Erika fell back then she turned round and ran from her but Nicky was not letting another enermy get away from her she ran and tapped Erikas leg making her trip then Nicky held her hand over her robot leg as to get her gun

Nicky wanted to smile as she felt the stange sencesion came over her again when ever her leg opened then her felt her leg open then she pick out her gun and aimed it at Erika's head "move and I will kill you" said Nicky but Erika was not down yet her xeno tail spun round and knocked Nicky off her feet then she took of running again Nicky rolled over and aimed her gun "stop!" she shouted but Erika did not listen so she shot hitting her in the arm and then Erika doubled over in pain as her arm seemed to shake then her other arm started to shake three troopers one of with was there commander, ran towards her when she turned her head and shouted "your all going to fucking die" and Veriea saw the look in her eyes "no don't go near her" she shouted over to the troopers and Nicky looked at her "why were save?"

just then Erika scremed as her body started to shake and bulge "holy hell what the fu" started Nicky as Veriea knocked her down and then dived down herself as Erika abrutley stoped screaming as she exploded her blood, inturnal organs and skin went everywere killing the three troopers that was near her and nearly getting Veriea and Nicky as well as they stood up there was big area that was smoking and sizzaling just then Leanna limped over to them and said "how was screaming and why is there a crater in the middle of the field?"

"well at least your ok" said Nicky as she stood up and put her gun back into her leg

"well what do you want to do now?" asked Veriea as she too got up and looked at the hole "'another friend dead'" she thought as she went to walk to the hole

just then Leanna looked at herself and saw her blood covered clothes some fresh and some not she then said "please can we go get changed then we can get ready for a funial service for Erika and then we will get payback for her and all the others that Hannah and Anna have killed"

"yar lets" said Nicky and she held out her hand Leanna put her hand on top of Nicky's then they both looked at Veriea

"for the people and friends they killed here and from LV999" said Veriea then they said in unision "paybacks a bitch"

Nicky, Veriea and Leanna walked into the bunk area and started to get change when Leanna noticed a note on her bed

"hey Nicky think one of the lads fancey us?" pointing to the note on her bed and then she saw the one on Verieas "even Veriea has a note on her bed"

"want me to read it" asked Nicky as she put on her top "yar sure" said Leanna as she finnished doing up her trouses

"ok it says" started Nicky with a smile on her face "hey you guys I am feeling exestemly lonely and I was wouldering if you were too ever since my sister destoyed your base what the hell" said Nicky as she looked on and the smile diserpeard from her face "Leanna I hope you are not missing your cousin much because you will be joining him soon at the rate your going, and Nicky thanks for the info about your past and why you hated Veriea so much I thought you two was going to kill each other siged your painfully the best xeno on this planet Hannah

P.S. if you are wouldering how I know Nicky I was layed lestioning to you tell Veriea in the cralw space just above you head

P.S.S I got bored after a bit so I played with a mouse that I found in there at the part you shuted up and left to get pizza with foxxy girl" said Nicky as she touched the grate and it moved "son of a bitch" shouted Nicky

then Veriea picked up the one on her bed and read it in her head by the time she got to the bottom she was about to burst into tears she scrumpled up the bit of paper then she screamed and punched the wall nearest her shouting "she has gone to far now too fucking far"


	5. alive

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

Leanna saw Veriea just brack down and she walked over to her to try and confont her while Nicky picked up the bit of paper that Veriea had scrumpled up she opened it up but only saw wired writing that she could not understand

"what language is this Veriea?" asked Nicky

"the language is mine its pred" said Veriea as she tryed to compose herself

"and what dos it say or don't we want to know" said Leanna

"you don't want to know she is just saying about LV999 mainly and other things about my kind" said Veriea

just before Nicky could say anything a trooper ran in "the cheif commander wants you three now" said the trooper

Nicky went to take a step towards the trooper but Leanna stood up and said "can you give us a minute one of our friends has just died we will be along in a minute" the trooper noded and then left

"look I will go and find out while I'm gone Nicky do you have all you guns and stuff for your arm?" asked Leanna

"yar I have been thinking of decerating them but hadn't the chance have I" said Nicky

Veriea rubbed her eyes and when she heared what Nicky said she thought of something "if you want I will do it for you Nicky?"

"what like yours or slightly different" asked Nicky

"its your bionical parts not mine its up to you" said Veriea

"I say yar if you made that necklase and the designes on your gear then hell yar" said Leanna

then Nicky thought about it for a few seconds before she pulled out her arm mini gun attached it to her arm then she twisted a hinge on her arm and her arm shut down and handed them to Veriea "you could of killed me after what I said before about your family and you proved not all of them are bad so now I trust you like I trust Leanna" said Nicky as she sat on her bed

"well while you two stay here I'll find out what top wants" said Leanna as she left the room

Leanna walked out the barrikes and looked at the feild were Erika had exploded she saw a number of troopers making some plakes for the troopers that had been killed be Erika and Duplica because to the army they were alreday dead so they did not need another mamorial servies Leanna was disscudied with it but she saw a few troopers look at her and then quickly look away but she didn't care

she entered the HQ and walked into the commanders office just as another high ranking officer came out but she didn't see what his rank was, she took no notice and walked in the commander of the base looked at her and then sat down but he had a army helmet on as he looked at her then slowly he took it off "I some bad news for you Leanna please sit down"

Leanna looked at him and just said "sir no disrespect but with the months and weeks I have had how can this be worst and I prfer to stand"

"ok as off today there are only fifty squads left in the area and they are all here in this base built for three times that, you and your two friends are the only ones that have fought and survived an attack from them miss fits and I need your help how are we going to keep this base and save the earth?" said the commander

"what arn't we getting reinforments?" shouted Leanna as she went you to the commander

"if we fail they are going to nuke the hole area" said the commander

Leanna grabed the commander "you can tell them they can stuff that idear and think off another one what about the civialions and us" said Leanna as she held the commander up but he soon broke her grip

"it has taken me this long to confince them that we will do it they have built a wall around the area and are not letting any one near the wall whether it be human or xeno" said the commander "and as seeing as you are good and lucky you and your freinds are going to pay one of the nests a viest to see what you can learn about the enermy other then what we know"

"what thats a surasid mission!" shouted Leanna as she was getting really angry "we have just lost some friends and we will not do it"

"I am not saying this likely eather you three go or just you go!" shouted the commander as he started to lose his temper

"fine I will go on my own because non of my freinds are going to die on me again and you better hope I come back or Nicky is going to snap you in two and Veriea will skin you alive" said Leanna "and I am not saying this because it makes me feel better its the truth" she spat as she punched the commander in the face then said "when I get back you can do what you want have me on all the bad stuff but when this is over I am going to kick you arss" then she left before the commander could do anything

Leanna headed to the armary and the thought about what she might say to Nicky and Veriea but she saw atrooper heading that way so she ran to him "hey are you going to the barricks?" she asked

"yes marma why?" asked the trooper

"could give this to my friends they are called Nicky and Veriea" Leanna said as she wrote down a bit what she was doing on a bit of paper then she gave it to the trooper then went to get a jeep and then headed out.

**NEAR HANNAHS HIVE**

a jeep pulled up just a bit away from the enters and a lone uscm trooper got out she looked at her watch and thought 'they should be on there way by now so if I run into trouble help will come' then she pick up her rifle and headed into the nest as Leanna headed into the hive she new that Hannah and all the xenos will know she's there but she just wanted to make sure that Ben was not like what Hannah had turned Duplica and Erika into

Leanna slowly made her way throw the hives many tunnals all she had found was nothing but as she turned the next corner that all changed all over the place were dead xenos both red and black Leanna had to think 'am I in the right hive' she thought but changed her mind when two black xenos walked past carrying something and her couriosty got the better of her and she followed them but went left just as it opened up to a big hall type room but she looked around and saw a small gap that went to some sort of light so she went up and was shocked with what she could see

it was like a gaint arena that could hold double my be trible what maderson square garden could hold on a majer event all around the place were xenos and in one corner she could see Duplica stood with two others that looked human but they had there heads down so she could not see how they where, then she saw the two xeno from earlyer and now she could see how they were holding how she saw shocked her the two xenos had in there hand was non other then Anna but she looked in bad shape blood was coming out of her mouth and there was scraches all over her body and clothes, then some xenos moved and from behind them came Hannah with a smile on her lips but she too had scraches allover her body and clothes

"so sis this is the end of our rivalry but I have one offer for you if you say you will surve me I will let you go and you can do as you please" said Hannah as she walked up to her sister but all she got was Anna raseing her head then a xeno tounge shot out and just missing her face by inches but she did not flinch

"well hope next time we meet you are a lot nicer" said Hannah as she raised her tail to kill Anna

"why don't you just fight me you whore" crocked Anna as she pulled her arms forward but the two guards had a tight grip on her arms

Hannah got a small smile on her face "you know in our states it won't last long"

"I don't care just as long if I go you are coming with me!" screamed Anna and with all of her might she broke the grip of the guards and just dived at Hannah but Hannah just side steped her and she hit the floor

Leanna slowly pulled out her small camara that Ben had sent to her for her last birthday and she took pictures of the room and how she could see but mainly she just sat and watched the fight between Hannah and Anna it was like watching two cats fighting, Anna would dive at Hannah and she would either move out the way or just punch her in the face and kick her in the face Anna was just trying to end it quickly but Hannah was laughing and giggleing as she hit her or just seeing her sister hit the floor or wall

but then Anna spoun her tail round and courte Hannah across the cheek Hannah then just surged forward grabbed Anna by the back of the neck and kneed her in the ribs then with one kick in the face Annas head snaped back and she fell to her knees but then Hannah did it again and again and again Hannah then stabbed Anna in her tail cutting it off Anna screamed but it was cut short as Hannah grabbed her head and brought her knee up and hit Anna in the face making her head snap back but Hannah did it again and again and again and again untill she had to rub her knee to get the feeling back

Hannah then she stood in front of Anna and then put her hands on the side of her face then said "well got any last words sis?"

"yar I hope Leanna, Nicky and foxxy kill you quick" said Anna as she spat in Hannahs face, Hannah rubbed the spit out of her face then her eyes went pure black and she grabbed Annas head and broght her face close Anna broght her hands up and she grabbed Hannahs hands and tryed to pull them off her head but Hannah shot forward her tounge which when strat into Anna's face killing her and Anna's hand's fell off Hannahs arms, but then she just kept on bringing her tounge back then doing it again and again untill Anna's body fell backwards and Hannah was just sat on her dead sisters chest then she ripped chonkes out of her chest, then she just stoped she stood up with blood all over her face and neck turned to one of the xenos nearest her the said "take the rest to my room and I will finnish later and bring the brave one I want some more entertainment" the xeno nodded and with the help of another they took what was left of Anna away

about twenty minutes later the same two came back with a male human that was wearing uscm gear and he was coming to in there hands and when Leanna saw the face of the trooper she wanted to scream there in frount of her was Ben he had teeth marks on the leftside of he's face and the top of his fourhead, his leg still had the hole in it from the dagger that the trooper said he was hit with by Hannah

"well well at least your awake from last time we had fun" said Hannah with a smile

"bog off Hannah" Ben spat as he tryed to get her but both the xenos had a tight grip on him so he gave up

"you are really determind to make me kill you" said Hannah as she walked up to him and touched the side of his face Leanna had to stop herself from shooting Hannah then and there, then with her tounge just like a normal tounge she likd the side of Bens face

Ben didn't try to move so she knew that Hannah must of done this a few times before Leanna knew her mission was over but she had to get Ben and any other out then tell her commander

Hannah turn to Duplica "how are the other troopers?"

"they have all ready dead there is only Ben left to turn" said Duplica as fifty xenos walked into the room carrying a number of chestbursters

"no there has been enoght death for one day take him to my personnal chambers" said Hannah as she took one more look around the area she reared back and roared at the top of her lungs and all the xenos added to the roar, Leanna had to cover her ears to blockout as much off the noise as she could then when she saw all the xenos, Hannah, Ben with his guards still holding him and Duplica plus the other two trooper that she still could not tell how they leave then she herself chose this a good time to make a exit.

**MEANWHILE**

Nicky and Veriea drove as fast as they could in the humvee that they had taken and was heading to Hannahs hive as they arrived Veriea saw the jeep that was parked outside as they skided to a stop Veriea jumped out and ran to the jeep and saw something on the dashboard she reached in and took it

"hey Nicky look what I found" said Veriea as she took a look at the note

"what is it?" asked Nicky as she got ready to go into the hive

"it's from Leanna it says 'sorry about not telling you my self but the commander wanted one or all three of us to do it and in the mood I'm in I wanted to do it because I don't want no more of my freinds to be hurt or killed because of the illdisison of a captain, I will come out but I will be running so I would like if you two can just wait out side two maybe three hours then you can eather coming guns blasing or head back to base its up to you hope to see you soon Leanna' and thats it" said Veriea the look on Nicky made Veriea feel bad but what she said shocked Veriea

"we will stay and wait one hour then we will go in" said Nicky but then she added "lets gear up and stand in the enterans just to let Hannah know were here"

**BACK IN HANNAH'S HIVE**

Leanna went to leave but her heart was hurting her cousin was alive and he needed her help but she was out numbered 1 vs 1000 but she knew that her feelings to her cousin had changed since last time she saw him but it was convusing her she then picked up her camara turned round and headed back the way she had come as she just reached the bottom of the passage she turned right and started to head back the way she had come but in realaty she was heading deeper into the hive

it had been half an hour and she knew she was lost just as she was about to give up she heared something it was like someone talking but she had been hearing waird nosies since she had entered the hive but as she got closer to the sound it sounded like someone was moaning in pain as she reached a wall she turn her head around the corner what she saw made her really angry

it was Hannahs privet chamber in the far right corner was what was left of Anna, in the far left corner was some US coloinal marine gear but it was not attached to the wall so that ment she must of used them, in the center of the room was a mouned of hive stuff with like a rag that was sapos to be a quwilt and on it was Hannah wearing a pink top and some trickes that were ripped in places and tied to it was Ben still in his US coloinal marine gear as well and he had a look of sadness on his face

"well are you going to say something" said Hannah as she looked at Ben unkown she was being watched

"all you want is for me to tell you our codes to get into our base that my cousin, Nicky and another of your enermys are in" said Ben with no amosion

"no you are the only human to nearly kill me other then Ash but he had someone that made him fight harder his sister but only she is here" said Hannah with a smile

"then why did and why do you keep me alive I would only usefull as a host and thats it" said Ben as he tryed again to pull his hands free what shocked him was Hannah lifted her tail and cut the bounds around his hands and feet

He went to sit up but something in his head told him not (it made him very light headed) he shock his head but didn't help so he didn't move, just then Hannah sat up and turned to him and looked him in the face then she lent forward and likd his face again in Ben's head he knew what she wanted she had wanted to do it ever since he was brought here and only because when he was taken prisoner every chance he got he would attack her and try to escape but he knew he would not be able to but he want her to kill him and put him out of his misery but she would not she would knock him out and put him on a wall in her room

Leanna did not want to see what Hannah was going to do to Ben but she had to wait for a chance to get it the room an put her gun on Hannah's head just then Hannah sat up and turned her body round so she was only looking at Ben, Leanna chose this time to do it she slowly walked in and tiptoed behind Hannah she reased her rifle and then she pulled the leafer to load the gun it made a click sound and she pushed the barral against Hannahs head

"don't even try anything Hannah or I will shoot you and don't do anything to my cousin" said Leanna then she said "hey cous"

"another interrupsion why carn't I have a hour to my self" said Hannah as she went to turn her head but stoped when she felt the barrol move

"Leanna your alive?" said Ben as he removed himself from near Hannah

"I'm alive but I thought you was dead" said Leanna as she tryed to stop her self from crying

"no when our camp was attack by Anna's nest Hannah attacked to kill her sister and said that Anna had killed you" said Ben as he looked Leanna in the eye and then behind her then said "do you have a back up plan?" he asked

"yar Nicky and Veriea should be ready to get us out of here why" asked Leanna as she looked at him forgetting about Hannah

"I think were in trouble we have xenos" said Ben as he removed the handgun from Leannas holster and aimed it at the three xenos that were looking at them but they seamed to be waiting for something

Leanna turned her head and Hannah took advantice elbowing her in the right side ribs with lighting quick speed knocking the breath out of her and the grabbing both troopers by the throght and throwing them at a wall

both fell to there hands and knees from the force Ben was the first to recover but he doubled over in pain as blood started to come from his not healed leg "not again it only just closed from last time" he cursed as he hobbled to Hannah with every bit of strength he punched Hannah in the side of the head only to have her come back with a punch of her own bracking his nose all he could see was stars, two Hannahs and water he swang for one and it went throught her head and as the real Hannah swoung her fist at his head he thought 'left side was the real one' then Hannah hit him with such force that he flow and hit the wall to the left of him he hit it with such force he bonced off it and fell to his knees, as he looked up at Hannah as she stood over him with a smile on her lips "this is why I like you and your cousin" started Hannah as someone speared her off him and both landed in a heap on the floor

as Hannah pushed the person off her then as she looked at the person she cursed as Leanna punched her in the face and then again "that for Nicky and that other one was for Ash and his friends, this is for the pain you gave me for thinking my cousin is dead" said Leanna as she punched Hannah again but in the chest then as she rased her fist again "and this is for Veriea and what ever you did to her on LV999"

Hannah was going to laugh but she was pissed she was sore from fighting her sis and she just wanted to sleep so she got her feet under Leanna and with all of her strengeth she kicked out hurling Leanna backwards making her bounce of the wall makeing Leanna screach in pain as she did then she looked up as Hannah stood up she went to take a step forward when she shot out her foot out catching Ben in the belly then she grabed his head then as she looked at Leanna she elbowed Ben in the face knocking him down then she put her foot on his chest "if you come to attack me I will kill him" said Hannah as she rased her tail and aimed it at his head

"grrrrrrrrr" growed Leanna as she stoped herself "why I am as good as dead anyway so might as well end it here" said Leanna as she went to step forward

"no your not remember what I said before after Nicky was injured I want to fight you hand to hand but I am tryered so in two weeks if you are up for it lets fight near the base that I killed your general in" said Hannah as she looked at Leanna with a smile coming on to her lips

"and my cousin?" said Leanna

"I won't let nothing bad happen to him much" said Hannah with a smile

"and if she wins" asked Ben as he tryed to get his head back together but he could still see two Hannahs and two Leannas

"I will let you go and you can take the three human-xeno with him" said Hannah

"and if you win" said Leanna as she took a step ready to attack Hannah at any moment

"he is still released but you become my prisoner and I can do with you as I please" said Hannah as she reased her tail making Leanna step backwards

Ben went to say something but Leanna cut in "yar I agree I will see you in two weeks time but you have to let me go" said Leanna as she looked at the xenos that still had not moved

"don't woirey you have ten minutes to have a head start so get gone before I change my mind and I let them kill you" said Hannah as she picked up Ben and held him in her hand then with her head she mosened Leanna to leave she took off running but she picked up her gun that she had droped when Hannah eldowed her and she ran back the way she had come

after she left Hannah turned to the xenos and said "release a few of our cat troopers I want to see if they are any good" and they took off running

"you promised she would survive this to fight you" said Ben as he tryed to get out of her grasp

"in the mood I'm in just shut up" said Hannah as she punched Ben in the face so hard it knocked him out then she carryed him to her bed and put him on it just then a humanxeno walked in "well I bet you are a tad bit jeliouse" said the xeno "I am sure you could scenes her mind and what she was thinking?"

"yar but I have you as well but I am sorry Misty and her sister did not survive our last fight with my sis" said Hannah as she walked to the xeno with a smile on her face

"I only care for you but I have to ask why keep him alive?" said the xeno as he walked with Hannah to stand over Ben

"to hurt her when I first meet them both I could scenes it from then on I wanted to fight her only two people have had that fire Veriea when I killed the young blood she had tryed to teach on my home and Duplica when I attacked her brother" said Hannah as she turned to the xeno and embracesd in a kiss

when they brook the kiss the trooper looked at Ben and a smile came on his face "pitiy Duplica could not exept the change like May and Paige did" said the xeno

"yar if only she knew that if she had not escaped with Erika she might of lived I mean you did I carn't wait to see her face when she sees you" said Hannah as she kissed the xenotrooper again

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE HANNAHS HIVE**

Nicky was getting inpasiont and hour had come and it was five minutes after she said she was going to go in Veriea had convinsed her that if they went in to look for Leanna and it went wrong and they had the nest to fight they would die before ever getting a shot off but Nicky warned Veriea if Leanna died because of this she would hold not only the commander responsable but Veriea as well

Veriea sat on the bonit of the humvee looking around the area then a flash back came to her it was of her running as her normal self and then something knocking her down and then something was ramed through her chest as she looked up she saw it was a black beast but then a gun opened up blasting the beast into bits and just before it went black Leanna and Nickys heads appeared

Nicky was looking at the entres to the hive when she heared something as she looked at Veriea she was sweating and the look in her eyes told her something had just scared her "whats up Veriea are you ok?" she used her eye to scan Veriea and the readings came back that she was scared and her was nevice but Nicky knew nothing scared Veriea at least nothing she new "Veriea?" she asked again

"yar" said Veriea short of breath whiyping her head "I'm fine just had a bad memory come back"

"do you want to talk about it I could help?" asked Nicky as she turned her head from the hive

"nar I'm fine just remembering what Hannah did back at LV999 before Ash and his squad turned up and the letter" said Veriea as she got her canteen from her belt and took a drink from it

she looked at Nicky and the look on her face told Veriea she did not beleave her but she shook her head "ok you don't want to talk about it and I am not going to pray just think about telling me it is good to tell your frends about your past and it helps beleave me" said Nicky as she dropped the convosasion

Veriea was about to say something when she heared something she looked at Nicky and she was looking at something on the floor but then her head turned to the hive enterions

Veriea hoped off the humvee and said "I can hear something"

"your not the only one" said Nicky as she walked to the hive enterions with Veriea as she aimed her plasma caster down the corridor Nicky raised her robot arm and aimed her mini gun down the corridor it sounded like gun fire and someone swaering

at the end of the corridor came Leanna round it she turned her head down the corridor she had come from and opened up with her pulse rifle then she seemed to move and duck as something hit the wall behind her as she ran she glansed at her rifle then she throw it down and ran faster Veriea shouted down the corridor "get down Leanna and we will cover you!"

then Nicky and Veriea opened up with there weapons a blast of pure blue came out of Verieas plasma caster and Nickys mini gun hummed as it let rip the patayed what ever was behind Leanna both stopped shoting and both said "I want a gun like yours" they said in unision

but she got up quickly and ran at them both with tears streaming down her face as she got to them she just said "run we have to tell captain this" as she jumped into the humvee that Nicky and Veriea came in as they drove away Veriea turned her caster round and shot at the jeep Leanna had coming as she knew Hannah might of found a use for it if it was in one peaice as they headed back to base Nicky turned her head to Leanna as she was sat in the corner of the humvee "what the hell were you thinking Leanna you should of waited for us and whats up you look as if you have seen a ghost" said Nicky as she turned her head back round to keep an eye on the road

as Veriea turned her head to Leanna she could scenes that Leannas emosions were all over the place "Nicky Ben isn't dead he's alive Hannah has him" said Leanna as Nicky steped on the brack making the humvee skid to a stop as she turned her head to Leanna she shouted with Veriea "WHAT!"


	6. past reveiled

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up_

_Pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone you could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what your doing imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all awayyyyyyy_

_can you take it all awayyyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Can you take it all the wayyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my faceeeee_

_Everyone's changing there's noone left that's real_

_To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel_

_Cause I am lost without you I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone you could be my scene_

_You know that I'll save you from all of the unclean_

_I wounder what you're doing I wounder where you are_

_There's ocean's between us but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Can you take it all awayyyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me_

_ohhhhhhhhh_

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Told you when to runaway nobody told you where to hide_

_Nobody told you what to say everyone showed you where to turn_

_Shoved you when to runawayyyyy_

_Can you take it all awayyyy_

_Can you take it all awayyyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Can you take it all awayyyyy_

_Well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me_

_NO! this pain you gave to meeeeeeeeeeeee_

_You take it all You take it all awayyyyy_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all_

_"This is for all you troopers how are destroying two xeno nest near New York hope you finish up soon guys" said the DJ_

Leanna turned her head away from the wall with tears streaming down her face 'another song that he got me into Hannah better not be doing anything to him' she thought to her self as she looked around the bunk area she was on her own while Nicky and Veriea got some food and drinks for them and her, Nicky and Veriea got back with Leanna she gave her report to the commander and he was shocked about Ben being alive and about Hannah killing her sister Anna, she then said that she had a plan on getting him out and she was going to carry it out in two weeks time but until then she was going to train in the arena but first she was going to unpack her stuff and get the film developed from her camera

the cafeteria was full as Nicky and Veriea went to get there lunch both could not believe what Leanna had told them on the way back that Ben was alive and what Hannah had done to her sister Veriea shook her head "I knew they hated each other but that is not right I mean I would never do that to someone I hated"

"what do you expeat probably the xeno dna in her" said Nicky as she go three cans of pop and then she got her lunch then she got Leanna's

"true but there has to be something else why would Hannah keep Ben alive I mean that's good but you saw what its done to Leanna Hannah probably sensed something between them and the damage it could do to her if he was alive or dead" said Veriea as she got her lunch Nicky handed two cans to her and kept one for her self

"I mean I wanted to kill her after she took my arm, leg and eye but I have got use to them and its a reminder that one mistake with her could kill you and after what you have done to them it has made them better" said Nicky as she and Veriea headed to the bunk area when they were outside Nicky started to think about something then thought about what Veriea might of done "what would you of done to her Veriea and be honest?" asked Nicky as they were alone and out of ear shot of people

"me nothing that bad probably skin her but that's it nothing that bad" said Veriea

"what about you abilities and you know which one I am talking about" said Nicky raising an eye brow

"it would have to depend on whats she has done" said Veriea as she walked to the door and held it open for Nicky as they entered the area where they had there stuff Veriea could hear someone crying but it stoped as the person heard something as she opened the door to there bunk area she saw Leanna with her head in her hands she turned her head to Nicky and she could see too

"you ok Leanna?" asked Nicky as she set Leanna's food near her and sat down Veriea sat down and put one can near Leanna and then sat down next to Nicky and looked at Leanna also concerned

"I'm fine Nicky and Veriea you don't have to have that worried look on you face I am not going to do nothing stupid" said Leanna as she looked up as another tear came down her face "I just heard another song that Ben has gotten me into"

Nicky thought about it but just started to eat her lunch then Leanna started then Veriea did, than Nicky thought of something and started to giggle

"what are you giggling about Nicky?" asked Veriea

"I just thought of when Ben got hit on the head when I throw a can at Leanna and I missed" said Nicky "good thing he was wearing his helmet"

Leanna started to giggle " yar he did not forgive you for a while for that"

"why was you throwing a can at Leanna anyway?" asked Veriea

"it was a spair can that I had gotten from the cafe and I was passing it to Leanna but I throw it farther then she was" said Nicky

"it was funny either way that made my day I had to go on patrol later and it was boring" said Leanna as she remembered the days before Hannah came she had no worries and no problems at all now she had a fight with her in three week's time and she had not told Nicky and Veriea yet

"Veriea has anyone fought Hannah one on one?" asked Leanna

"yar me and Ash" said Veriea

"Ash put in his report he fought Hannah three times once in side the base and twice outside the base" said Nicky

"I saw them all and what I learned from my fights with her she never makes the same mistakes twice" said Veriea

"she did she fought someone how was to stubborn to quit and surrender to her" said Leanna as she picked up her can but then she turned and put it on her pillow and said "Veriea what happened in the fights with Ash?"

"well the first time I only saw Ash layed on the floor with blood all over his chest, coming out of his shoulder and off the wall, Duplica told me and Misty what she had seen Hannah was sat on his chest draping her hand cross his eye then she put a lot of her blood on her hand and pressed it in to his chest Duplica shouted and as she looked at her Ash shot her in the shoulder then Duplica speared her off him but not before some of her blood went on to his shoulder" said Veriea then she continued

"then the the second time they fought was a week later in between the old rampart and the new one they had made unknown to her to start with Duplica had hidden a rifle and two handguns were they were fighting just in case any xenos came or if Anna turned up they started to fight and at first it was just punches and kicks then she rugby tackled him to the ground and started to use her elbow and fists then Ash turned them round then he did it to her, after the last hit he held his hand as her blood burnt his hand, she kicked him off her but he came back and elbowed her in her left eye and I heard her scream but she then whipped some of her blood onto her hand and then punched him five times in his chest and that was bad because he had no time to heal from the first time she put her blood on his chest they got back into a fighting stance but then they stopped and for a good reason Anna had turned up with six thousand of her bugs and was ready to attack them Ash picked up his rifle and handed the two handguns to Hannah but she just roared and the same number of black xenos just raised from the sand and attacked Anna's xeno Ash just turn and ran to us then passed out"

"dam Hannah is hard" said Leanna

"and smart" said Nicky then asked "and the last time?"

"the last time they fought was a week after that and Hannah came with nearly all of her hive just to make sure they could fight with out Anna interrupting again and as a safety for Ash he got her to let two of us go with him but she got to pick and it was me and Duplica this time they went all out and even I fought he would be killed but with all of he's strenge near the end of the third fight he upper cutted Hannah to the chin and she was knocked out but Ash was bleeding heavily so me and Duplica carried him back to base to be healed then the next day at about tea time three dropships came to pick them up and they greased the area of all xeno that Hannah and Anna had brought to attack them one last time as Ash put but they missed Hannah and Anna" said Veriea as she thought about the feeling she had when she thought Hannah and Anna were dead but her gut told her it would not be that easy

"and what happened in your fights with her and her sister?" asked Nicky as she finished her drink

"nothing much I am sure I cut her a number of times in our fight but Hannah was the only one I fought but xenos can heal really well and she would not let me cut the same place" said Veriea as she thought of something then asked "any way how are we going to get Ben and any other survivors out of her nest?"

"I don't know but I am off to the gym to clear my head" said Leanna as she stood up and left

"are you ok Leanna" asked Veriea but Leanna did not answer

"Leanna did you not..." but Nicky did not finish as Leanna was go and headed to the gym

"did she not hear me" said Veriea to Nicky after Leanna had left

"yar she did but it's just most likely that Ben's alive and Hannah has him that's all she was the same while I was injured after being attacked by Hannah" said Nicky then she added "she has all ways put friends and family as people you can trust the most then a commander or a high ranker"

"why I thought you had to listen to you leaders?" said Veriea

"only a few they are the ones that look after there trooper and comrades as family its easier, after I lost my mum and dad from one bad blood as you put it I lost that feeling but Leanna and Ben gave it back to me Ash did not listen to his commander on LV999 because Davis treated the colonial marines like mercenaries and that they were to be hired by corporations like them on LV999" said Nicky

Veriea shook her head "you people are the wireds one I have meet to date"

"at least you didn't call us oomans" said Nicky as she giggled

Veriea thought about it then she too started to giggle

**MEANWHILE**

Leanna had heared Veriea and Nicky but she need to sort out her head first the way she was at the minute she would of said something she would of regrated but from what Veriea had said about Hannah's fights with Ash she won two of the three but she would have to ask Veriea about her fights with Hannah but first she was going to relent some of her anger on a punching bag, Leanna entered the gym and headed to the changing room she took off her body armour leaving on a T-shirt and her combat trousers on the she put on a pair of fingerless gloves then she picked up a taoul and a bottle of water then headed to the training area as she walked past a mirror and caught a glimpse of her self and she saw that her eyes were a bit puffy from the amount of crying she had been doing and then she saw the scar the lighting shaped scar over left eye that Ben had given her before this had started and the pain she had felt when she thought that that mark would be the only memory of him and now he was alive and could be set free in a month time from Hannah thanks to her, she is not going to let him forget and she is going to make him be more careful then normal

Leanna walked in to the training area and saw a squad heading to the shooting range, and two troopers having a boxing match with a good twenty watching Leanna just headed to the back of the room were their was a punching bag put down the taoul and bottle on a chair and then got into a fighting stance then she started, in her head she hummed 'wonderland' by sytronik

Leanna started with just one twos to where the head would be then the body as she took a step back she imagined Hannah was stood in front of her and not a punching bag and she just started again but hitting it harder and then she started to use her legs with powerful kicks to the side as she kept on going her hands started to bleed and her legs also started to get cuts from what she was doing but she kept on going she was just fixated on breaking the punching bag that she did not care about what this was doing to her body she would get worst from Hannah, Leanna punched the bag another ten times then she stoped and collapsed to her knees from the pain in her legs

she scened someone walking up to her as she looked up she saw it was one of the training boxers he went to extend his hand to help her but Leanna did not need no help getting up so she forced her self to stand up no matter how much her legs ached and she just turned back and started again

some two hours later Leanna finally her body would not let her do it no longer she had cut all over her legs and cuts on her knuckles and she could hardly close her hand or stand up, she knew she need something to heal her hands and legs but she did not want Nicky and Veriea to see or they would ask questions and she had used all of her anger on the punching bag which had blood and skin on it Leanna tryed to whipped it down with her tawol but there was to much so she just headed to the medic bay

Veriea headed with Nicky to the armoury the commander had told a trooper that they are now back on active duty and were to guard at the gate rampart but Leanna was also back on duty and they had told the trooper where to find her so her went to the arena, Nicky picked up a pulse rifle and some ammo and a handgun just in case, Veriea had been talking to Nicky about showing her true self to everyone but was unsure but Nicky said to show her self to the commander after there time on guard duty with her and Leanna there to stop him if her trys to shot her she did decide to use her gear but she took a pulse rifle with her in case Leanna just headed to the rampart without getting a weapon

Leanna came out of the medic bay with her arms and legs bandaged now she only need her gear from the arena but a trooper walked up to her "are you trooper Leanna?" asked the trooper

"yes I am how wants to know?" said Leanna

"I have a message from the commander you are now back on active duty you are to get a weapon and had to the rampart near the gate your friends are all ready there" said the trooper

"ok thank you" said Leanna as she turned and head to the arena to get her gear when she entered she saw two troopers taking down the punching bag she had been useing and putting another one up she walked up to one of them after they had got it down and asked "why are you taking the punch bag down?"

"we always take them down around midday but the commander changed it to teatime but this one has blood on it so we need to clean it then we are putting it back up" said the female trooper

"and if the base is attacked?" asked Leanna

"then we drop what we are doing and head to the rampart" said the male trooper

"ho ok sorry for asking I was just thinking that he would want you to finish it first" said Leanna as she turned to head to the changing rooms

"no he might be a tit and a pain in the butt but we don't mind at least we stay near the armoury so we can bring the big guns for when they are needed" said the male trooper as he got a sponge and started to clean the punching bag

Leanna got changed back into her combat gear and put on her body armour as she looked into the mirror near the door she saw that her gear covered the bandages that she had on so Nicky and Veriea would not be able to see because she did not want any questions she headed to the armoury after leaving the arena picked up a pulse rifle some ammo and a handgun then headed to the rampart

Leanna headed to the gate rampart were she had been posted when she got there there was her Nicky and Veriea in her predator gear "Veriea what are you doing?, I thought you was trying to hide how really are" asked Leanna confused

"The commander thinks this is my countrys gear but I said I will only wear it when I'm around the base so should not be much of a problem, even though I wish to just be myself and call for help the thought of one of my clan being taken or being seen by others" said Veriea as she pointed to the sky "some humans my use that to track us and hunt us"

"But surely u must know that some people my know about your armour?" asked Leanna

"maybe but we'll just have to wait and see" said Veriea

Nicky looked around the area and looked at the consol in front of them it had the mini gun battary button and a radio to call for back up and the gate opening button then she turned to Veriea and said "I understand that because don't forget Leanna most govermants and people like Wayland would love not only to have a live one of the hunters but there tec too just so they can give it to armys to kill people with"

"thats why some in my clan thought it was mad of me to come but I promised Ash to help him if he or his squad needed it all I can do now is make sure the one that killed them is killed and her nest is extermenated" said Veriea as she looked out over the area and then she said "we got company"

Nicky and Leanna both looked and what they saw shocked them there were thousands and thousands of red xenos stood in lines waiting just out of range of the frount batterty guns and well out of range for the pulse rifles Nicky looked around the area and her bioic eye was giveing her stutstic on the out come which was not good but she new that machines just looked at it from one point of view then she saw something and made her eye zoom in then she saw it more clearly "Leanna do you remember you said that there were two other people that looked like Duplica and Hannah" said Nicky

"yar I do why?" said Leanna

"because they are the ones leading the reds I thought they were dead" said Nicky

"no the queen is but with them having human leaders there might be something wrong with them and they follow the winner which is bad for us" said Veriea as she looked at the xenos and a memory of LV999 came to her head as thosands of black xenos attacked her tempal and Hannah killed a young blood she was training she shook her head to get rid of the memory instandly her shoulder cannon activated and aimed at the xenos then she deactivated it and picked up the rifle she had brought with her *I have to remember that I carn't use my cannon while with others humans around only when I'm alone or with Leanna and Nicky*

"should we use the battary?" asked Nicky

"no lets see what they do they might just send one line to attack and if we use our battary they will know were to attack then we would be in trouble" said Leanna just then the commander can on over the PA

_"all troopers to the wall and preaper for battle"_ said the commander over the PA system

just then the two humanxenos walked in frount of the xenos then with a quick movement of there arms one line of xenos just ran strate at the base, Nicky aimed her arm at the aproching xenos as Veriea aimed her rifle as did Leanna

"wait for it" said Leanna "wait untill they are near the base"

other troopers looked for the command to fire but Leannas persision was to open up first before they were permited to shoot but a sergent ran to there persision to see if they were there as he entered he saw a trooper with weird gear on aimed at the aprocing xenos then he heared Leanna shout "fire!", Veriea, Nicky and Leanna opened fire soon followed by the rest of the troopers and they all did not stop untill every xeno was not moving

"The commander told me to bring u this" said the sergent as he placed a smart gun and three ammo boxes he was carrying on to the floor of the rampart

"Radio all the soldiers tell them not to activae there mini gun placements untill the main body of them attacks" said Leanna as she watched as one of the xeno humans walked to the front and roared then that one and half the red xenomorph army charged

"This is going to be a long day" said Veriea as she aimed the rifle and with great accurasy head shot three xenos in quick order

**Meanwhile**

Hannah walked about her home thinking to her self when Duplica ran to her grabed her by her sholders and throw her into a wall screaming "you fucking witch"

"now now Duplica don't attack some one stronger than you" said Hannah as she punched Duplica once in the face snapping her head back making her fall to her knees "I did not want the reds in my home that is why I told Dasiy and May to attack and beacuse I want to see if they are any good as warriors"

"you have gone against you honor Hannah and broken your deal with Leanna" said Duplica as she went to stand back up only to have Hannahs tail go around her throwt

"no I have not them two had exsepted my gift and they were more xeno them meat but you have kept your humanaty so you will go but I am not sure about Ben he is starting to enjoy it here" said Hannah with a smile

"no he do's not you lie"said Duplica as she tryed to pull Haanahs tail from around her neck but Hannah just let go

"you are right Duplica he do's not but soon he will" said Hannah as she let go of Duplica and headed to her chaimber

as Duplica watched Hannah walk away 'what is she on about now' thought Duplica as she turned round and headed to the enternce

when Hannah entered her room she look around and found the us colonial marine she had taken from some of the people she had killed she walked over and put it on and then headed to the mirrior she had in her room and she did a twerl in the gear and then fell over laughing she looked just like Nicky and Leanna just with a tail and big spine's in her back she giggled more as her lover came in

"you really love that uniform don't you?" he asked

"not as much as what you looked like in it" said Hannah as she kissed the xeno human "where Ben?" asked Hannah after bracking the kiss

"he's not far he is still out after his last excape attempt he never seems to learn" said the human

"well I only know four people how are as stoben Leanna, Nicky, Duplica and Veriea but I know when Duplica joins then she will want them to kill her just so I don't take over her" said Hannah as she smiled "I just can not wait till Leanna, Nicky and Veriea see you"

"so you are still off throw with your plan" said the human

"yar then when you, I and the meat bag are ready we will fight foxxy, Leanna and Nicky to the end but first I want to fight foxxy before you do" said Hannah "I want to see if she has learned anything new"

"I hope you give your self some time to heal before you fight her or Nicky" said the human

"hey I am not letting Leanna injuear me that much just a cut across my chest" said Hannah

"she will try to kill you, you know that because you have her cousin and with what you have planed I bet she will want to kill you more but it should be fun" said the human as he started to laugh

"yar but if I bet Nicky she can have a go no meat bag has beaten me exept him and Ben but Ben payed for his win and so did he" said Hannah

"how did Ben beat you?" asked the human

"I did not expect him to hit me with my dagger and if he was a better shot he could of killed me but I learned from my mistake and I don't trush he's cousin much but she has fallen for this trick and she will fall for the next one" said Hannah

**THE NEXT DAY**

As Veriea walk about the base with Nicky on guard duty she was feeling better the attck was fearse as she looked around the area there was xeno bodys on ramparts as well as humans as she touched the bandage around her arm and three thin cuts on her chest from one of the human-xenos, Nicky was sporting her own bandages around her leg and head from fighting the other one

Leanna was not with them because she was needed in the medic tent to help with treating the injured, they both saw some soldiers wearing acid prove gear and was getting rid of the bodies of the xenos while others was picking up the dead soldiers and taking them to be buryed on the opersit end of the base

"sometimes I wounder" said Nicky as she watched another soldier being taken to be buryed "will govenments ever learn I'm I've heard rumors about them being found on other planets but they just carn't leave alone"

Veriea turned to her as smile came to her face as she said "probally not they mostly think about money plus they would love to have these as troops they don't cost anything plus look what they can do" pointing to the damage and dead "and remember it's them same govenment types that what me kind as well"

Nicky turned to Veriea with a eyebrow raised then smiled "yar thats true but they won't know because only one hunter is here and your abilatys hide you very well although I'm sure you would prefer to fight with out it?"

"true I don't think Ash and the others minded much after all I'm am humanish" Veriea said with a chuckle

"I forgot to ask when we was talking about Hannah fighting Ash did you ever fight her?" said Nicky as she turned and looked at her arm before turning back

"I knew one of you would ask yar more then once even before Ash and the rest arrived, god it feels like another live time with everything that has happened" said Veriea "but to be honest Nicky it's still a open wound for me and I don't really want to talk about it lets just say I have more the enough reason to want this pain dead then anyone on this planet and when her head is planted on my trophy wall or she is lieing dead at my feet from one of you two killing her I will be happy"

**Meanwhile**

Hannah was asleep when she heard a noies she didn't wake she used her hive scenes to find the noice and she started the giggle in her head in her mind she could see Ben trying to pull himself off the wall but with his brocken arm and leg that he had gotten yesterday for attacking her did not help he had cought her off gaurd but she was uninjured all she had done was grab his arm and twist he did his best to stay standing but he was fliped he rolled away with his right arm broken, but a warrior had seen him and with its tail it hit him in the left leg bracking the bone he tryed to keep fighting but the warrior glued him to the wall making he gave up, he was not going to be taken off it untill Hannah went to fight his cousin which was later today

just then Hannahs scenes picked up on the remains of her sister that she had not eaten which was not much it was only her legs and arms then her mind drifted back to LV999 to before she was reborn to what she is now

***flashback***

as the ship shoulderd as it landed on the ground Hannah giggled as a funny look came on her sisters face as for the twenth time on the joarny to there new home she was going to throw-up her sister my be able to watch very sick films and not throw-up but space travel always got her

however her boyfriend was trying infaing to make her strong Hannah just had to laugh as Anna broght up what ever was left in her belly as the ship stopped shouldering Hannah ran to the ramp but was getting impasiant it was going down really slow she wanted the ramp to drop really fast just like she had seen in war movies but she new that the army ones were better but normal ones they were to slow for her

but her mum had said that she would have to wait for her at the landing zone for her while she was working but she should of finished soon and they would see her but Anna was allowed to head of only because she was a year older then her Hannah was eighteen and Anna was nineteen it want that her mum did not trust her it was just to make use she was ok Anna was surpose to stay with her but her mum new she would just head off with her boyfreind and head to there own room

as the ramp finally hit the floor Hannah grabbed her bag and ran down the ramp as she looked around the area she saw a lot of people waiting for people coming of the ship but she did not see her mum but she knew her mum will be here soon as she looked she saw a family get off the ship and meet a man but Hannah knew it must be the farther

then Hannah opened her bag and took out her blank pad and her colours as she opened the book she saw some of her old pictures her old room on earth, some weapons and clothing from the past that she had seen in a musiam, a few stachue's that she just draw because she thought they looked cool, her nana and grandad, her mum and dad and her last picture was of a creature that had killed her dad

her dad was a colonial marine and on every mission he made a recording to show Hannah to see if she could remember everything that he taught her for when she joined the marines only once did his superiors find out what he was doing they told him he could not record the mission he did leaten but he just had to hide the camera better he wanted Hannah and Anna to join but Anna didn't want to join she wanted to be a doctor but Hannah was loving the thought of joining the marines and she trained ever day and tested her self but she still got the odd thing wrong she would be upset but her dad just said that with everything she knows even with the few mistakes she makes she still would be excepted into the force

but on his last mission he was sent to another LV planet and he did not return a friend of his had been with him and found the camera and promised to give it Hannah which he did at his funeral that was when there mum became a scientist for a big company Hannah had never heard of before, when they got home she watched the recording and almost throw-up and she pushed her self harder to join the marines but she only had to wait a year and two week her birthday was in two weeks time so it was not that bad but her mum had said she shouldn't but it was her choice and she would support what ever choice she made

Hannah just started to colour the picture of the creature that killed her dad so it was done when she heared something when she looked up she saw her sister and her boyfriend come off the ship and they walked to a group of people that they both knew and want to walk away Anna turned round and yelled "tell mum I'm here and I will see her at lunch"

Hannah just got on with her drawing about an hour later she had just finished when she saw her mum heading to her, she quickly put her stuff away and she ran to her mum she them jumped into her waiting arms "how are you honey was the journey ok?"

"yar it was fun but them space meals are horrible but I will have to get use to them won't I mum" said Hannah as she looked at her mum

"so you are still going to join the marines?" asked her mum "I know Richard would be prowed of you for your determination as much as I am" added her mum as she kissed Hannah on her head then she looked around the area then asked "wheres your sister she should be here with you?"

"how ow you mean miss puckalot she went with her twin and there sad friend off some where but she said just to have lunch on our own" said Hannah with a giggle

her mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow "did she really say that Hannah?"

"of courices I would not lie" said Hannah with a innocent look on her face then under her breath ''much''

"well I will make her some just in case she is hungry but lets go home you have yet to see your new room" said her mum and both mother and daughter headed to there new home

when Hannah and her mum got to there new home Hannah was excited to see what her new room was like when they entered her mum showed her the living room plus kitchen/dining room then were the bath room was but then her mum showed Hannah Anna's room it was like a laboratory with test tubes and other scientific stuff all over the room Hannah hated it but she knew her mum was a scientist so Anna followed in her foot steps "can't we just have a grenade go off in there its to bright" said Hannah

"why can't you two get on like you use to" said her mum as they walked to Hannah's new room

"because she is to much of a girl" said Hannah making her mum give her a weird look

"well I am sure you are going to love your room a had to ask a few of the security personal to help me" said her mum as she opened the door what Hannah saw nearly made her pass-out

her room was covered in camo paint it had dark green and brown netting along her ceiling on one wall it had some colonial marine join up posters, on another it had some pictures of her, her mum, her dad and Anna and one that was in the middle of the wall is of the squad of marines that she was able to meet at a fun fair and get a picture of, on the the third wall was a billboard which had some of the pictures that she had sent her mum and then she saw her bed it was a hamake that her dad had given her for her sixteenth birthday when she walked thought into her room she turn to look at her mum and she had a smile on her face

"so do you like your room?" asked her mum

"mum I love it I can't wait to annoy Anna " said Hannah with a giggle

"but that's not all first look into the cupboard near your bed" said her mum and Hannah went and looked in it was some of her personal belongings in the first draw in the second was some new drawing pads but the covers were in camo but in the third almost made her scream it was her dads dog tags but there were some others with what looked like some boxes when she reached in she picked up the dog-tag and on the others set it had her name her date of birth, her nationality and her blood type which was AB even she didn't know that

when she turn to her mum she had walked to the wardrobe behind the door and she opened it now this made Hannah scream with joy, inside her wardrobe was lots of clothes but they were mostly in camo colour and next to the clothes was a pulse rifle and above the pulse rifle was some helmets and bandannas, and under the clothes were some combat boot and other shoes that where done in a camo colour Hannah turned round and hugged her mum and said over and over again 'thank you and I love this room'

but her mum was not done yet "that's not all the pulse rifle is a exmarine's how live's here and he said he knew Richard and knew of your arrangement so he said you could have it, the boxes in the draw are ammo for your pulse rifle which you can take out but you can not fire it but it is your for when you join the marines"

Hannah was gob smacked "wow thank you mum" and she hugged her mum and just held on to her

her mum smiled and after a bit they brock the embrace and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a swipe card, a id badge and a key Hannah looked at the key then at her mum

"its for the cupboard on the other side of you bed" said her mum as she motioned her to go try it so Hannah tryed the key and it unlocked the cupboard but it was not a cupboard it was a fridge inside it it had some bottles of coca cola and Dr pepper and some food that Hannah liked, Hannah turned room and said "thank you mum" and with a smile her mum left her to unpack and have a proper look around her room

Hannah loved her room she took out her pictures and pined them to the wall where her other pictures where and just layed on her bed/hamerc thinking about what Anna would say, she would complain about her having a pulse rifle and ammo for it but her mum said she could only use it when she joined the force but Anna would have to do something really bad to her to make her use it and lose the trust of her mum

Hannah thought if she knew what was going to happen she would of used it on Anna that day.

later on Anna came home and was ex-static about her new room and voiced her concern about Hannah having a weapon in her room but by the next day had forgot about it, Hannah had woke up early got dressed in some of her camo clothes and went for a jog as she went around the complex Hannah noticed that not many people worked during the night and that they only had a rampart well away from the base but that was because of all of the drop-ships coming and going so not that bad

when Hannah got back her mum had left a note for her 'Dear Hannah you are going to be on your own until midnight I am working late and Anna is helping me, if you see Anna's boyfriend tell him where she is for her lots of love your mum, p.'t forget to tell him' but Hannah knew that bit was her sister telling her not her mum but Hannah was not that concerned she was old enough to look after her self but her mum had been more protective of her since her dad died just then an idea came to her head and she headed to her room and got a couple of stink bomb that a friend of hers had given to her before they had left there old home on earth and she headed to her sisters room but on the door it said locked and Hannah had to smile and just said "Robert" and it changed to unlocked, all the time it has been boyfriends Anna never learned

Hannah went in and turned off the air vent that was in Anna's room then went to leave then just as she got to the door she throw all ten stink bombs then she locked Anna's room again and giggled at the thought of what Anna was going to be like when she got back then Hannah turned and thought about what her lock password would be then the perfect one came to her head Anna would guess all shorts of army names but Hannah just thought of something simple and she stood near her door and meowed like a cat and it excepted it and she tryed it a few time just to make sure it worked and it worked perfectly, then she went to her bed laid down and started hum her favourite song 'Blurry' by pubble of mud

some time later there was a knocking noice coming from the front door Hannah knew it had to be Anna's boyfriend so she got up and headed to the door as she came to the door the knocking was followed with a voice "Anna we need to talk"

Hannah opened the door and stood there was one of Anna's friends that she had seen yesterday "hello how are you?" asked Hannah

"hi I'm Cat I'm one of your sister's friends do you know where she is?" asked Cat

"yar she's with my mum in the lab area down corridor 140 to 150 why?" said Hannah as she was courias as to what Cat wants her sister for

"I just really need to tell her something but if you could tell her that I'll tell her tomorrow" said Cat as she went to go

"ok I won't forget" said Hannah as Cat walked away in a hurry Hannah shut the door and just shrugged her shoulders 'Anna sure knows how to pick her friend's they get weirder everywhere we go' thought Hannah as she went into the kitchen and wrote down what Cat had told her and headed back to her room got her drawing pad and start to draw some more pictures of cat's, dog's and other animals she liked eventually she fell asleep

Hannah walked down a corridor on her own with a pulse rifle in one hand and blood dripping down the other as she came to a cornor she told a quick look around her, she saw nothing then she went round the cornor straight into the hand of the thing that had been chasing her the black demon that had a human body then it spock into her ear "when you and I are one we will only kill for fun" then its tongue shot out and hit her in the middle of her head

Hannah shot up and screamed as she looked around her quickly to see if the black creature was in her room but saw nothing, then a knocking came from her door which made her jump but she heard her mum's voice saw she unlocked her door and hugged her mum as she came in "whats up houny?"

"nothing mum just had another nightmare that's all" said Hannah with a smile as she tryed to carm her self

"ow yar did you set off them stick bombs in your sisters room?" asked her mum

"no" said Hannah with a small smile on her face "why do you ask?"

"Anna was off out on a date with her boyfriend today and they don't smell nice and for the fact that I know a friend of your gave you some stick bombs before you left earth" said her mum

"I - ok you got me but what was her face like?" asked Hannah as a giggle escaped her lips

"well good thing you where asleep and have a lock on your room she wanted to throw a bucket of water on you" said her mum "and did you leave that note on the fridge for Anna?"

"yar Cat came round while she was with you and told me to remind her so I wrote it down so if I forgot it would be in a place she would see" said Hannah

"do you feel better?" asked her mum

"yar sorry for waking you mum" said Hannah

"you didn't wake me I had just got back it's been a very busy day" said her mum then she meowed and Hannah meowed back and they continued meowing for a bit it her mum said "now are you going to go back to sleep and only dream happy things?"

"yes like what pranks I am going to do to Anna tomorrow" said Hannah as she headed back to her bed and just as her mum left her room Hannah said "night mum"

"night Hannah see you in morning" said her mum and Hannah drifted back into a sleepless night

***end of flashback***

Hannah got up and headed to the hall of host's some of the people she had used for hosts were placed down this corridor as she looked she saw Brock, Misty and Vally next to members of the other squads at their makeshift base that Ben was part of then she saw one of Anna's xenos that she had stuck to the wall as to remind her nest that is what to expect from them but with all of them now dead she could take it down now but just as she was about to she remembered what it was like when she first woke up in that tube after being reborn

***flashback***

Hannah felt nothing as if she was floating and her scenes seemed stronger, she herself felt stronger everything in her felt so good she opened her eyes all she could see was blurry images as she went to rub her eyes she saw her hand and it was a blackish pink then something else came into her sight tail a black tail that was it she freaked out just then something enter the breather and Hannah started to feel tyred and soon she fell to sleep

sometime later heard a alarm going off and people screaming then something banged against her tank and the an explosion shattered her tank and she fell to the floor as she gasped for breath to make her feel better she just suddenly felt sick so she throw up but out of her mouth came a creature with a tail and eight fingers Hannah in her mind was screaming at what she had just throw up

it turned to face something Hannah turned her head and saw her mum the thing she had just throw up jumped at her mum Hannah on instinct the tail she saw earlyer came into view and killed the creature but in the back of her mind something screamed and then her mum spoke "sorry for what I have done to you honey but we are all expendable as the company says but not you not now I am so sor..."was all she got as a tail exploded out of her chest

"no!" screamed Hannah just then her sisters face came into view

"good to see you still alive sis but now time to meet you maker in hell" said Anna as she pulled a pulse rifle from behind her back Hannah did the only thing she could think of she jumped straight at Anna as she pulled the trigger

there was an explosion Hannah screamed, Anna screamed then Hannah hit something and went throw it then nothing

Hannah started to come to so she shock her head to get the ringing noice out of her head as she started to sit up something cut her arm "ow" as she looked at what cut her arm and she noticed that her blood had melted what had cut her and it was burning her clothes as well

'since when could my blood burn my clothes and melt something' thought Hannah then a black tail came into view and she remembered "mum!"

Hannah stood up and saw her mum slumped on the floor with burns and a big hole one her chest, her face was burnt from the blast of the grenade that had hit her, Hannah walked up to her mum and hugged her and started to cry, after a bit she stopped and laid her mum down and removed her name tag and spoke "I will get that wrench and make her pay for what she did to you mum I am so sorry" and with that said the war between Hannah and Anna started

***end of flashback***

Hannah smiled as she cut down the body of the red xeno her plan was about to start and she had killed her pain in the butt sister everything was going to get interesting now then she looked at her watch that she had taken off a dead trooper it was time

**meanwhile**

Leanna, Nicky and Veriea woke up early because today was the day Leanna was to fight Hannah and they had a few hours to wait, Leanna was nerves but Hannah did not say anything about not bringing any one to watch so Leanna asked Nicky and Veriea to go with her and to hide and only come out if she needs help

two hours before the fight Leanna, Nicky and Veriea jumped into a humvee and headed out but before they did Veriea talked to one of the more honoured warriors and told her to keep everyone in check while Leanna talked to the commander and asked him to keep the troopers in check, as they arrived at the first base Hannah had killed someone in the memories came flooding back to Leanna and Nicky of the bad memories she had give to them and Veriea remembered the pain she had felt at the pictures of her friends from LV999 and what she felt at knowing Hannah and Anna where alive

just then Veriea, Nicky and Leanna heard an almighty roar and they all knew how it was Nicky and Veriea headed to a hiding spot and waited just as ten xenos and Hannah appeared.


	7. recon and problems

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

Leanna saw Veriea just brake down and she walked over to her to try and confute her while Nicky picked up the bit of paper that Veriea had scrumped up she opened it up but only saw wired writing that she could not understand

"what language is this Veriea?" asked Nicky

"the language is mine its pred" said Veriea as she tryed to compose herself

"and what dos it say or don't we want to know" said Leanna

"you don't want to know she is just saying about LV999 mainly and other things about my kind" said Veriea

just before Nicky could say anything a trooper ran in "the chief commander wants you three now" said the trooper

Nicky went to take a step towards the trooper but Leanna stood up and said "can you give us a minute one of our friends has just died we will be along in a minute" the trooper nodded and then left

"look I will go and find out while I'm gone Nicky do you have all you guns and stuff for your arm?" asked Leanna

"yar I have been thinking of decorating them but hadn't the chance have I" said Nicky

Veriea rubbed her eyes and when she heard what Nicky said she thought of something "if you want I will do it for you Nicky?"

"what like yours or slightly different" asked Nicky

"its your bionic parts not mine its up to you" said Veriea

"I say yar if you made that necklace and the designs on your gear then hell yar" said Leanna

then Nicky thought about it for a few seconds before she pulled out her arm mini gun attached it to her arm then she twisted a hinge on her arm and her arm shut down and handed them to Veriea "you could of killed me after what I said before about your family and you proved not all of them are bad so now I trust you like I trust Leanna" said Nicky as she sat on her bed

"well while you two stay here I'll find out what top wants" said Leanna as she left the room

Leanna walked out the barrikes and looked at the field were Erika had exploded she saw a number of troopers making some plakes for the troopers that had been killed be Erika and Duplica because to the army they were already dead so they did not need another memorial servers Leanna was disscudied with it but she saw a few troopers look at her and then quickly look away but she didn't care

she entered the HQ and walked into the commanders office just as another high ranking officer came out but she didn't see what his rank was, she took no notice and walked in the commander of the base looked at her and then sat down but he had a army helmet on as he looked at her then slowly he took it off "I some bad news for you Leanna please sit down"

Leanna looked at him and just said "sir no disrespect but with the months and weeks I have had how can this be worst and I prefer to stand"

"ok as off today there are only fifty squads left in the area and they are all here in this base built for three times that, you and your two friends are the only ones that have fought and survived an attack from them miss fits and I need your help how are we going to keep this base and save the earth?" said the commander

"what aren't we getting reinforcements?" shouted Leanna as she went you to the commander

"if we fail they are going to nuke the hole area" said the commander

Leanna grabbed the commander "you can tell them they can stuff that idea and think off another one what about the civilians and us" said Leanna as she held the commander up but he soon broke her grip

"it has taken me this long to convince them that we will do it they have built a wall around the area and are not letting any one near the wall whether it be human or xeno" said the commander "and as seeing as you are good and lucky you and your friends are going to pay one of the nests a viest to see what you can learn about the enemy other then what we know"

"what that's a suaersid mission!" shouted Leanna as she was getting really angry "we have just lost some friends and we will not do it"

"I am not saying this likely either you three go or just you go!" shouted the commander as he started to lose his temper

"fine I will go on my own because non of my friends are going to die on me again and you better hope I come back or Nicky is going to snap you in two and Veriea will skin you alive" said Leanna "and I am not saying this because it makes me feel better its the truth" she spat as she punched the commander in the face then said "when I get back you can do what you want have me on all the bad stuff but when this is over I am going to kick you ass" then she left before the commander could do anything

Leanna headed to the armory and the thought about what she might say to Nicky and Veriea but she saw a solider heading that way so she ran to him "hey are you going to the barracks?" she asked

"yes marma why?" asked the trooper

"could give this to my friends they are called Nicky and Veriea" Leanna said as she wrote down a bit what she was doing on a bit of paper then she gave it to the trooper then went to get a jeep and then headed out.

**MEANWHILE**

As Nicky just sat there while Veriea did up her bionic arm she thought of how luckily she was but she new it was more then luck, she had told Veriea that she only wanted her arm and leg made better but her eye left as a reminder

Leanna had been gone half an hour and Veriea had just finished her arm plus mini gun attachment when Veriea reattached it to her arm Nick turned her head from the door to have a look at the finished prodot and what she saw made her fall in love with her arm

Veriea had started at the top of the arm with a large tribal simble going to her elbow, then she had mixed a red boarder around the simble then turned it in to a fire breathing dragon fox at the bottom of her arm the fire went up to her fingers but the best bit was what she had done to the gun, she had drawn a human with weapon at the back of the gun greasing loads of xenos at were the barrel of it

"this is unbelievable" said a breathless Nicky as she looked at her arm "please do my leg earther like that or different I love it can't wait to show Leanna" she said as she got her breath back

"ok and thank you at left we know the bit on the gun will come true" said Veriea as she watched Nicky detach her leg then showed Veriea how to reattach it then she took it off then handed it to her

"I am going to turn round again so I can not spoil the surprise" said Nicky as she turned round

just then a trooper carring a letter walked in "I have a note for you two" her said as he handed the note to Nicky and left.

"Whats the note" asked Veriea as she started on Nicky's leg

"its from Leanna she has been given a mission to do on her own and it has to do with Hannah's hive" said Nicky as she turned it note over and on its in the middle of the note was one word 'alone' immediately Nicky shouted "never!"

Veriea was shocked and almost made a mistake on Nicky's leg design "hey whats up?" said Veriea as she cared on with her art work

"Leanna has been give a mission to go to Hannah's hive on her own most likely for recon" said Nicky as she went to stand up but she fell over then she remembered where her leg was "Veriea are you nearly done?"

"I have nearly finished is the armory near by?" asked Veriea as she finished Nickys leg

"yar it is near the garage" said Nicky

"I'm done now lets get going and save our friend" said Veriea

when Veriea attached Nicky leg back to her Nicky looked at it and didn't want to get up Veriea had designed lots of people wearing uscm gear fighting xenos and the behind the xenos there Veriea had drawn Predators as well as her self fighting the xenos as well "what am I going to do" Nicky said " I want to go save Leanna but I also don't want to wreck your work and if you keep this up I swear I could kiss you Veriea"

Veriea shook her head then said "you really do scare me sometimes and so dos Leanna" as she grabbed her gear then with Nicky then ran to the armory

**NEAR HANNAH'S HIVE**

a jeep pulled up just a bit away from the enters and a lone uscm trooper got out she looked at her watch and thought 'they should be on there way by now so if I run into trouble help will come' then she pick up her rifle and headed into the nest as Leanna headed into the hive she new that Hannah and all the xenos will know she's there but she just wanted to make sure that Ben was not like what Hannah had turned Duplica and Erika into

Leanna slowly made her way throw the hives many tunnels all she had found was nothing but as she turned the next corner that all changed all over the place were dead xenos both red and black Leanna had to think 'am I in the right hive' she thought but changed her mind when two black xenos walked past carrying something and her curiosity got the better of her and she followed them but went left just as it opened up to a big hall type room but she looked around and saw a small gap that went to some sort of light so she went up and was shocked with what she could see

it was like a giant arena that could hold double my be triple what Madison square garden could hold on a major event all around the place were xenos and in one corner she could see Duplica stood with two others that looked human but they had there heads down so she could not see how they where, then she saw the two xeno from earlier and now she could see how they were holding how she saw shocked her the two xenos had in there hand was non other then Anna but she looked in bad shape blood was coming out of her mouth and there was scratches all over her body and clothes, then some xenos moved and from behind them came Hannah with a smile on her lips but she too had scratches allover her body and clothes

"so sis this is the end of our rivalry but I have one offer for you if you say you will surive me I will let you go and you can do as you please" said Hannah as she walked up to her sister but all she got was Anna raising her head then a xeno tongue shot out and just missing her face by inches but she did not flinch

"well hope next time we meet you are a lot nicer" said Hannah as she raised her tail to kill Anna

"why don't you just fight me you whore" crocked Anna as she pulled her arms forward but the two guards had a tight grip on her arms

Hannah got a small smile on her face "you know in our states it won't last long"

"I don't care just as long if I go you are coming with me!" screamed Anna and with all of her might she broke the grip of the guards and just dived at Hannah but Hannah just side stepped her and she hit the floor

Leanna slowly pulled out her small camera that Ben had sent to her for her last birthday and she took pictures of the room and how she could see but mainly she just sat and watched the fight between Hannah and Anna it was like watching two cats fighting, Anna would dive at Hannah and she would either move out the way or just punch her in the face and kick her in the face Anna was just trying to end it quickly but Hannah was laughing and giggling as she hit her or just seeing her sister hit the floor or wall

but then Anna spun her tail round and court Hannah across the cheek Hannah then just surged forward grabbed Anna by the back of the neck and kneed her in the ribs then with one kick in the face Anna's head snapped back and she fell to her knees but then Hannah did it again and again and again Hannah then stabbed Anna in her tail cutting it off Anna screamed but it was cut short as Hannah grabbed her head and brought her knee up and hit Anna in the face making her head snap back but Hannah did it again and again and again and again until she had to rub her knee to get the feeling back

Hannah then she stood in front of Anna and then put her hands on the side of her face then said "well got any last words sis?"

"yar I hope Leanna, Nicky and foxxy kill you quick" said Anna as she spat in Hannah's face, Hannah rubbed the spit out of her face then her eyes went pure black and she grabbed Annas head and broght her face close Anna brought her hands up and she grabbed Hannah's hands and tryed to pull them off her head but Hannah shot forward her tongue which when strait into Anna's face killing her and Anna's hand's fell off Hannah's arms, but then she just kept on bringing her tongue back then doing it again and again until Anna's body fell backwards and Hannah was just sat on her dead sisters chest then she ripped chokes out of her chest, then she just stopped she stood up with blood all over her face and neck turned to one of the xenos nearest her the said "take the rest to my room and I will finish later and bring the brave one I want some more entertainment" the xeno nodded and with the help of another they took what was left of Anna away

about twenty minutes later the same two came back with a male human that was wearing uscm gear and he was coming to in there hands and when Leanna saw the face of the trooper she wanted to scream there in front of her was Ben he had teeth marks on the left side of he's face and the top of his forehead, his leg still had the hole in it from the dagger that the trooper said he was hit with by Hannah

"well well at least your awake from last time we had fun" said Hannah with a smile

"bog off Hannah" Ben spat as he tryed to get her but both the xenos had a tight grip on him so he gave up

"you are really determined to make me kill you" said Hannah as she walked up to him and touched the side of his face Leanna had to stop herself from shooting Hannah then and there, then with her tongue just like a normal tongue she liked the side of Ben's face

Ben didn't try to move so she knew that Hannah must of done this a few times before Leanna knew her mission was over but she had to get Ben and any other out then tell her commander

Hannah turn to Duplica "how are the other troopers?"

"they have all ready dead there is only Ben left to turn" said Duplica as fifty xenos walked into the room carrying a number of chestbursters

"no there has been enough death for one day take him to my personal chambers" said Hannah as she took one more look around the area she reared back and roared at the top of her lungs and all the xenos added to the roar, Leanna had to cover her ears to block-out as much off the noise as she could then when she saw all the xenos, Hannah, Ben with his guards still holding him and Duplica plus the other two trooper that she still could not tell how they leave then she herself chose this a good time to make a exit.

**MEANWHILE**

Nicky and Veriea drove as fast as they could in the humvee that they had taken and was heading to Hannah's hive as they arrived Veriea saw the jeep that was parked outside as they skidded to a stop Veriea jumped out and ran to the jeep and saw something on the dashboard she reached in and took it

"hey Nicky look what I found" said Veriea as she took a look at the note

"what is it?" asked Nicky as she got ready to go into the hive

"it's from Leanna it says 'sorry about not telling you my self but the commander wanted one or all three of us to do it and in the mood I'm in I wanted to do it because I don't want no more of my friends to be hurt or killed because of the illdisison of a captain, I will come out but I will be running so I would like if you two can just wait out side two maybe three hours then you can either coming guns blazing or head back to base its up to you hope to see you soon Leanna' and that's it" said Veriea the look on Nicky made Veriea feel bad but what she said shocked Veriea

"we will stay and wait one hour then we will go in" said Nicky but then she added "lets gear up and stand in the enterans just to let Hannah know were here"

**BACK IN HANNAH'S HIVE**

Leanna went to leave but her heart was hurting her cousin was alive and he needed her help but she was out numbered 1 vs 1000 but she knew that her feelings to her cousin had changed since last time she saw him but it was confusing her she then picked up her camera turned round and headed back the way she had come as she just reached the bottom of the passage she turned right and started to head back the way she had come but in reality she was heading deeper into the hive

it had been half an hour and she knew she was lost just as she was about to give up she heard something it was like someone talking but she had been hearing weird nosies since she had entered the hive but as she got closer to the sound it sounded like someone was moaning in pain as she reached a wall she turn her head around the corner what she saw made her really angry

it was Hannah's privet chamber in the far right corner was what was left of Anna, in the far left corner was some US colonial marine gear but it was not attached to the wall so that meant she must of used them, in the center of the room was a mound of hive stuff with like a rag that was sapos to be a quilt and on it was Hannah wearing a pink top and some tricks that were ripped in places and tied to it was Ben still in his US colonial marine gear as well and he had a look of sadness on his face

"well are you going to say something" said Hannah as she looked at Ben unknown she was being watched

"all you want is for me to tell you our codes to get into our base that my cousin, Nicky and another of your enemy's are in" said Ben with no emotion

"no you are the only human to nearly kill me other then Ash but he had someone that made him fight harder his sister but only she is here" said Hannah with a smile

"then why did and why do you keep me alive I would only useful as a host and that's it" said Ben as he tryed again to pull his hands free what shocked him was Hannah lifted her tail and cut the bounds around his hands and feet

He went to sit up but something in his head told him not (it made him very light headed) he shock his head but didn't help so he didn't move, just then Hannah sat up and turned to him and looked him in the face then she lent forward and liked his face again in Ben's head he knew what she wanted she had wanted to do it ever since he was brought here and only because when he was taken prisoner every chance he got he would attack her and try to escape but he knew he would not be able to but he want her to kill him and put him out of his misery but she would not she would knock him out and put him on a wall in her room

Leanna did not want to see what Hannah was going to do to Ben but she had to wait for a chance to get it the room an put her gun on Hannah's head just then Hannah sat up and turned her body round so she was only looking at Ben, Leanna chose this time to do it she slowly walked in and tiptoed behind Hannah she raised her rifle and then she pulled the leafier to load the gun it made a click sound and she pushed the barrel against Hannah's head

"don't even try anything Hannah or I will shoot you and don't do anything to my cousin" said Leanna then she said "hey cous"

"another interruption why can't I have a hour to my self" said Hannah as she went to turn her head but stoped when she felt the barrel move

"Leanna your alive?" said Ben as he removed himself from near Hannah

"I'm alive but I thought you was dead" said Leanna as she tryed to stop her self from crying

"no when our camp was attack by Anna's nest Hannah attacked to kill her sister and said that Anna had killed you" said Ben as he looked Leanna in the eye and then behind her then said "do you have a back up plan?" he asked

"yar Nicky and Veriea should be ready to get us out of here why" asked Leanna as she looked at him forgetting about Hannah

"I think were in trouble we have xenos" said Ben as he removed the handgun from Leannas holster and aimed it at the three xenos that were looking at them but they seamed to be waiting for something

Leanna turned her head and Hannah took advantage elbowing her in the right side ribs with lighting quick speed knocking the breath out of her and the grabbing both troopers by the thought and throwing them at a wall

both fell to there hands and knees from the force Ben was the first to recover but he doubled over in pain as blood started to come from his not healed leg "not again it only just closed from last time" he cursed as he hobbled to Hannah with every bit of strength he punched Hannah in the side of the head only to have her come back with a punch of her own breaking his nose all he could see was stars, two Hannah's and water he swung for one and it went through her head and as the real Hannah swung her fist at his head he thought 'left side was the real one' then Hannah hit him with such force that he flow and hit the wall to the left of him he hit it with such force he bounced off it and fell to his knees, as he looked up at Hannah as she stood over him with a smile on her lips "this is why I like you and your cousin..." started Hannah as someone speared her off him and both landed in a heap on the floor

as Hannah pushed the person off her then as she looked at the person she cursed as Leanna punched her in the face and then again "that for Nicky and that other one was for Ash and his friends, this is for the pain you gave me for thinking my cousin is dead" said Leanna as she punched Hannah again but in the chest then as she raised her fist again "and this is for Veriea and what ever you did to her on LV999"

Hannah was going to laugh but she was pissed she was sore from fighting her sis and she just wanted to sleep so she got her feet under Leanna and with all of her strength she kicked out hurling Leanna backwards making her bounce of the wall making Leanna screech in pain as she did then she looked up as Hannah stood up she went to take a step forward when she shot out her foot out catching Ben in the belly then she grabbed his head then as she looked at Leanna she elbowed Ben in the face knocking him down then she put her foot on his chest "if you come to attack me I will kill him" said Hannah as she raised her tail and aimed it at his head

"grrrrrrrrr" growed Leanna as she stoped herself "why I am as good as dead anyway so might as well end it here" said Leanna as she went to step forward

"no your not remember what I said before after Nicky was injured I want to fight you hand to hand but I am tryered so in two weeks if you are up for it lets fight near the base that I killed your general in" said Hannah as she looked at Leanna with a smile coming on to her lips

"and my cousin?" said Leanna

"I won't let nothing bad happen to him much" said Hannah with a smile

"and if she wins" asked Ben as he tryed to get his head back together but he could still see two Hannah's and two Leanna's

"I will let you go and you can take Duplica with him" said Hannah

"and if you win" said Leanna as she took a step ready to attack Hannah at any moment

"he is still released but you become my prisoner and I can do with you as I please" said Hannah as she raised her tail making Leanna step backwards

Ben went to say something but Leanna cut in "yar I agree I will see you in two weeks time but you have to let me go" said Leanna as she looked at the xenos that still had not moved

"don't worry you have ten minutes to have a head start so get gone before I change my mind and I let them kill you" said Hannah as she picked up Ben and held him in her hand then with her head she moistened Leanna to leave she took off running but she picked up her gun that she had dropped when Hannah elbowed her and she ran back the way she had come

after she left Hannah turned to the xenos and said "release a few of our cat warriors I want to see if they are any good" and they took off running

"you promised she would survive this to fight you" said Ben as he tryed to get out of her grasp

"in the mood I'm in just shut up" said Hannah as she punched Ben in the face so hard it knocked him out then she carried him to her bed and put him on it just then a humanxeno walked in "well I bet you are a tad bit jealous" said the xeno "I am sure you could scenes her mind and what she was thinking?"

"yar but I have you as well but I am sorry Misty and her sister did not survive our last fight with my sis" said Hannah as she walked to the xeno with a smile on her face

"I only care for you but I have to ask why keep him alive?" said the xeno as he walked with Hannah to stand over Ben

"to hurt her when I first meet them both I could scenes it from then on I wanted to fight her only two people have had that fire Veriea when I killed the young blood she had tryed to teach on my home and Duplica when I attacked her brother" said Hannah as she turned to the xeno and embraced in a kiss

when they brook the kiss the trooper looked at Ben and a smile came on his face "pity Duplica could not except the change" said the xeno

"yar if only she knew that if she had not escaped with Erika she might of lived I mean you did I can't wait to see her face when she sees you" said Hannah as she kissed the xenotrooper again

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE HANNAH'S HIVE**

Nicky was getting inpatient and hour had come and it was five minutes after she said she was going to go in Veriea had convinced her that if they went in to look for Leanna and it went wrong and they had the nest to fight they would die before ever getting a shot off but Nicky warned Veriea if Leanna died because of this she would hold not only the commander responsible but Veriea as well

Veriea sat on the bonit of the humvee looking around the area then a flash back came to her it was of her running as her normal self and then something knocking her down and then something was ramed through her chest as she looked up she saw it was a black beast but then a gun opened up blasting the beast into bits and just before it went black Leanna and Nicky's heads appeared

Nicky was looking at the entries to the hive when she heared something as she looked at Veriea she was sweating and the look in her eyes told her something had just scared her "whats up Veriea are you ok?" she used her eye to scan Veriea and the readings came back that she was scared and her was nevice but Nicky knew nothing scared Veriea at least nothing she new "Veriea?" she asked again

"yar" said Veriea short of breath whipping her head "I'm fine just had a bad memory come back"

"do you want to talk about it I could help?" asked Nicky as she turned her head from the hive

"nar I'm fine just remembering what Hannah did back at LV999 before Ash and his squad turned up and the letter" said Veriea as she got her canteen from her belt and took a drink from it

she looked at Nicky and the look on her face told Veriea she did not beleave her but she shook her head "ok you don't want to talk about it and I am not going to pray just think about telling me it is good to tell your friends about your past and it helps believe me" said Nicky as she dropped the conversation

Veriea was about to say something when she heard something she looked at Nicky and she was looking at something on the floor but then her head turned to the hive enterions

Veriea hoped off the humvee and said "I can hear something"

"your not the only one" said Nicky as she walked to the hive enterions with Veriea as she aimed her plasma caster down the corridor Nicky raised her robot arm and aimed her mini gun down the corridor it sounded like gun fire and someone swearing

at the end of the corridor came Leanna round it she turned her head down the corridor she had come from and opened up with her pulse rifle then she seemed to move and duck as something hit the wall behind her as she ran she glanced at her rifle then she throw it down and ran faster Veriea shouted down the corridor "get down Leanna and we will cover you!"

then Nicky and Veriea opened up with there weapons a blast of pure blue came out of Verieas plasma caster and Nicky's mini gun hummed as it let rip the patayed what ever was behind Leanna both stopped shooting and both said "I want a gun like yours" they said in unison

but she got up quickly and ran at them both with tears streaming down her face as she got to them she just said "run we have to tell captain this" as she jumped into the humvee that Nicky and Veriea came in as they drove away Veriea turned her caster round and shot at the jeep Leanna had coming as she knew Hannah might of found a use for it if it was in one peaice as they headed back to base Nicky turned her head to Leanna as she was sat in the corner of the humvee "what the hell were you thinking Leanna you should of waited for us and whats up you look as if you have seen a ghost" said Nicky as she turned her head back round to keep an eye on the road

as Veriea turned her head to Leanna she could scenes that Leanna's emotions were all over the place "Nicky Ben isn't dead he's alive Hannah has him" said Leanna as Nicky stepped on the brack making the humvee skid to a stop as she turned her head to Leanna she shouted with Veriea "WHAT!"


	8. the battle

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

Leanna looked at Hannah as she with the eight of the ten xenos just stood not looking at her but looking around the area as if searching for some one "How are you looking for Hannah your bitch of a sister, you eaten half of her or have you eaten all of her yet!" shouted Leanna as she raised her rifle at the xenos that had come with her

Hannah's eyes glazed between normal black and white to mort black and back at the mension of her sister "I know I've pissed you off proper good but I have kept my promise here's your cousin" and then with a snap of her fingers the last two xeno's that were at the back came forward and throw onto the floor a limp body of her cousin Ben from the look of things since she last saw him he must of tryed to escape everyday, he had old and fresh cuts still open from his attempts but one cut courght Leanna's attension it was one across his back that went from the small of his back to his right shoulder, it looked like a xeno tail had hit him and it made sure he could not rest on his back

His colonial marine top was in bits and only just still on him but his bottems were unscaved, but then she thought how much of her clothing will be left if Hannah use's her tail it will be over quick but if Leanna had to give her live she was going to take Hannah down with her then Hannah snapped her back to reality "I know somewhere round here if your metal friend and pain in the butt from my home, although I still don't know how you got her here to earth unless she knew that I was alive and came to kill me and my nest to gain any honour she lost from the few that did return and to be helped by humans ha ha ha"

"I know what your trying to do Hannah but it won't work Veriea did not know you was alive and when I told her she was pissed off she thought she had kicked your arss enough back on your death planet where your dum mother made you and your bitch sister into the pains you are know" said Leanna as she raised her weapon again as three of the xeno warriors stepped forward after she had finished speacking

"You better take what you just said about my mum back or this is not going to last long" snapped Hannah as she lowered her stance into a pounching postion

"NO! you could of just killed your sister back on your own planet as easily as you did here, but noooo you had to bring your war here," Leanna was stimming "It was your mum that helped to turn you to what you are and your sis but you blamed her not your own MOTHER!" screamed Leanna

Everything was fine before all this started, Nicky was still full human, Ben would of been sent back after a week longer in the US and the survivors from LV999 would be here to do there duty for there country, but Leanna had seen the good side to this as well no longer would anyone try to use the xenomorph as a thing for war and meeting Veriea, hopefully if she ever needed the help she, Nicky and Ben would gladly return it for the help they are getting with Hannah

Hannah had heared enough and charged Leanna but what she forgot was Leanna still had her pulse rifle in her hand and Leanna gladly spun it around in her hand so the barrle was now in her hand while the butt was sticking at Hannah and as in slow mostion, Hannah saw what Leanna was going to do but could not stop her momenton as Leanna brought back her rifle and swunge it like a baseball bat and it made a 'swiacking' noise as it made contact with Hannah's head knocking Hannah off her feet but that blow destroyed the rifle completly.

Leanna dropped what was left of her rifle and dived on top of Hannah, before Hannah could even defend her self Leanna punched her in the face from her perision sat on top of Hannah's chest with her knees on Hannah's shoulders, not letting Hannah get her arms up to block the shots to the face

Then something went around Leanna's chest and started to squishes her, but Leanna knew it was Hannah's tail so she just punched Hannah harder in the face but it was to late Hannah used her tail to throw Leanna off her but Leanna was up as soon as she hit the floor into a fighting stance, Hannah rolled backwards away from Leanna only to whip her face with her hands and she soon found her blood trickaling from her brocken nose and cuts around her face

"Clever took me rightout of my game plan," said Hannah mockingly then added "now you have to worry about my blood getting on you own body now"

Leanna knew Hannah was right but she didn't care just as long as Hannah did not survive this fight and with a scream that even Veriea was impresed with Leanna rushed Hannah but this time Hannah was ready and she swung her leg out and cought Leanna in her side and with a crack sent Leanna sidewards into the old bunk building where Leanna had first met Anna

**Meanwhile**

Sat in there fantage point was Nicky and Veriea as they watched Leanna and Hannah go at it, Nicky had not only to try and stop her self from helping Leanna but also Veriea, when Hannah had said about her knowing she was alive was not the hole truth after the dropships had left with Ash and his friends she and the surviving preds checked the area for Hannah and Anna but could not find them but with the amount of acid blood around the area she had thought that the space battarys had turned them both into acid must, it was the only thing they deserved for what they had done to the people on LV999

but both of them looked at the still unmoved form of Ben, they both scanned him but he was hardly breathing but he was alive

**Back to the fight**

Leanna tryed to stand back up as Hannah walked menesingly over to her but one of her rightside ribs was not letting her move quickly as Hannah raised her fists and throw a punch Leanna could hardly block it and it hit her in the side of her face, she hit a wall then Hannah kicked her backwards and she stumbeled into a door

Hannah smercked Leanna was now going to pay for what she had said about her mum as she walked forward she did not notice Leanna mouthing something, Leanna stepped backwards a bit away from her making Hannah smile but the smile disappeared as Leanna screamed and whung the wooden door strage at Hannahs face with a 'whack' Hannah was taken off her feet and landed hard on her back and head, Leanna fell to a knee as her rightside burned in pain as she put her hand under her top and she could feel the bone out of place but she knew it would hurt more with what she was about to do as she walked away from Hannah how was coming to but was seeing stars

Leanna walked to where her old room was and saw a wooden beam as low as she needed it, she walked up to it and knew this was going to hurt "1... 2... 3!" shouted Leanna as she rambed her rightside into the beam but the crack she heard made her smile then scream as she fell to her knees she knew it was back in place but she could not take any hits there not until she could heal but this fight had only just started and she already was at a disadvantage as it was with Hannah being half xeno, Hannah head started to clear as someone screamed but it sounded like Leanna 'what has she done now' Hannah as she stood and walked down the corridor until she found Leanna just standing up again holding her side

"what up side hurting?" said Hannah as she slowly walked towards Leanna

"No just miffed that I let you touch me" said Leanna as she go into her fighting stance then she charged Hannah, but Hannah could scenes that Leanna was trying to finish this quick but why so she just rooled out the way but when she was stood up again she turned round as Leanna stopped and spun round

"I know you have been waiting for this for a while but surely you want to kill me nice and slow" said Hannah as she put her hand behind her back "after the damage I have done, I mean if I was in your persison I would saver the moment because if my slut of a sister had not turned me into this I would of joined the marines"

Leanna was taken by this Hannah wanted to be a marine! no woulder she could slid in and out of the base when she left the note's she probaly knew a bunch of aceass codes and other stuff the marines do

"know woulder you could get in our base you probaly had someone how worked there you whore!" screamed Leanna as she charged Hannah again and this time collided with her taking her throw a half destroyed wall into another bunk area

**Meanwhile outside**

Nicky and Veriea were getting restless they could rescue Ben and Leanna and be done with Hannah and her xeno guard with in a few minutes and this would be over but they had promised Leanna that they would only help her back to base if she was unable to walk but from the screaming they had heard from the building they were fighting in Hannah must be really doing a number on Leanna but they both know that they are both most likely wrong and Leanna is kicking Hannahs butt, but they wanted to make sure

**Back to the fight**

as the dust setteled Leanna felt her rib brack again but she was passed careing but then she felt nothing but air as Hannah got her legs under her and she kicked Leanna off her, as Leanna hit the floor her broken rib stabbed into her side making her scream

Hannah niped up and shock her head but something wet hit her nose as she brushed her head she found a small cut Hannah smiled and than started to laugh "Leanna if you though you had it hard when you started know it's worst, you have made me bleed pritty badly now how are you going to beat me if you carn't hit me because of my blood"

Hannah watched as Leanna strugled to stand favering her rightside with her hand but then something cought Hannah's ceane eye sight blood, dripping out of Leanna's mouth so she was bleeding badly inside her body but yet she still wanted to fight, Hannah shock her head "why do you humans never give up when you are going to die, I mean look at Nicky she held on only to be turned into a can opener and your cousin he has only been awake for one month while I have had him, and Ash I must of nearly killed him twice and thats only just from my blood"

"because..." started Leanna as she spat out a glob of her own blood "we will never give up just because some whore could not keep her legs shut" she shouted as she got into a fighting stance then she added "the only reason you beat your sister is because you had your guards holding her she had to use most of her energy to break there grip on her if it was a fair fight she would of kicked you arss" Leanna laughed

Hannah was taken back by what Leanna had said first but what she had just said had pissed her off "when we were human I always kicked my sister's butt and any way how did it feel to think your lovely cousin was dead only to find me having my way with him" said Hannah as carmly as she could but Leanna resorted back

"only because of your mind minipulatsion if you didn't have that or your xeno powers Ben would of killed you after you attack us the first time" shouted Leanna as she ran forward swining her left fist just missing Hannah by inches but she managed to hit Hannah with a swift round house kick to her belly, but Hannah smiled as she with the blood still on her hand from her head she pressed it against Leanna's left thigh Leanna did the only thing she could she screamed

Hannah then quickly removed her hand and saw the damage, her blood had gone throw Leanna's clothing and had started to burn into her leg and now blood started to come from the few deeper places where Hannah's blood had gone deeper, then Hannah punched Leanna squarely in the face busting her nose, then she punched her again in the left eye cutting Leanna above her left eye, Hannah smiled as she pushed Leanna over

Leanna fell and banged her head on the floor seeing double she rolled much to her side objectsion she rolled to her knees and held her hands out in front of her in fists, while Hannah swung her tail behind her lazaly "This is boring," she said "even Ben proved more fun but a lot less determing, but I can see the relaison" she added with a smile

Leanna's head from looking down shot up and her lips curled and with a growl she looked at Hannah 'noone ever calls me weak only Ben but he do's it make's me fight harder but Hannah can't know that but I know how to test this'

"hey whore did you talk to my cous before this fight?" shouted Leanna

Hannah smearked as she could tell Leanna was going to insult her again about something but she was injoying this fight even though she had been injured more that what she had wanted but Hannah didn't mind "Yes he did he beged me not to kill you"

Leanna smearked he hadn't told her "wrong he should of told you never to call me weak he all ways say's it to make me fight harder and know you have pissed me off" said Leanna as she supriced Hannah by leapping to her feet and she ran straght at Hannah spearing her throw a wall out of the building in to the open area where they had started the fight, with the force Leanna had put into the attack she rolled over Hannah and was laying on her back a bit away from her out of range of her tail, but she started to chogh as she rolled onto her left side she choghed up a lot of blood but she looked at Hannah and then thought of something

she slowly rolled onto her chest than pushed herself up but her right side was screaming in pain, but she was going to make Hannah give up even if it killed her she krolled over to Hannah then reached to her left combat boot and pulled out the small dagger that she had throw at Hannah before that she had dropped during there fight when she found Ben was still alive, Leanna stood brifely and then sat onto of Hannah with her tail under her and held the dagger against her throwt then Leanna hit Hannah in the face with her right fist waking Hannah up

**meanwhile**

Nicky and Veriea was shocked when part of the building that Leanna and Hannah were fighting in, it's wall just crumbled as both Leanna and Hannah tumbled out

Veriea scaned both but could only pick up Leanna's fitals and saw the damage then she turned to Nicky and said "Nicky this is bad Leanna has two broken ribs on her rightside and one of them lookes like she had tryed to put it back into place, she also had surver internal bleeding we need to get her back to our base for medical treatment"

Nicky was shocked but she had to find out what damage Leanna had done to Hannah "is Hannah injured Veriea?"

"I don't know I can not scan her because with her being half human and half xeno I don't know what where inside her" said Veriea

they then both watched as Leanna climbed on top of Hannah holding the dagger to her throwt they then both thought 'now it has to be over' and they moved from where they had been hiding to revilal them selfes to the xenos

**back to Hannah and Leanna**

as Hannah saw black then star's as someone hit her she went to move but some weight was on her chest holding her arms and tail down as she opened her eyes, she saw the bloodied face of Leanna holding a dagger to her throwt, as she fociesed on the dagger it was the one she had taken when Leanna had throw it at her in the APC where Nicky was, she must of taken it from her when she had let her go from her room

"I've won Hannah..." said Leanna as she tryed to keep her foces "you can... not get out of this... So are you going to call Duplica let my cousin go" she finished as a drop of blood fell from her and landed on the dagger

Hannah thought and quickly Duplica turned up from a wall with two other normal xenos, looking throw one of the xeno's eye's Hannah saw Nicky and Veriea jogging to Ben and Veriea aimed her plasma cannon at the xenos making them hiss but Hannah told them to hold steady

Veriea was a bit convised as to why non of the xeno's had gone for them but she did not fire then she shouted to Duplica "come here Leanna's won and you are free to come with us" Nicky had knelt next to Ben and checked his pulse, his was beating strongly as she shook him he started to sturer Nicky stood back up as he pushed himself up shaking his head "ow I am going to kick her arss when I find her thats the last time she tricks me" he said

"how are you talking about Ben" said Nicky as he finish shaking his head

Ben looked up and saw Nicky with her matel hand exstended to him to help him up "what are you doing here near Hannah's nest?"

"Ben you dingbat we are out side our old base remember Leanna was to fight Hannah today" said Nicky making Ben look at her shocked but turned his head to the left and right, he weird fox girl wearing marine and one of the xeno humans that he had seen around Hannah's nest walking to them but not Leanna

then he said to Nicky "you are going to have to explain this on the way back to base but first where's Leanna?"

"behind you" said Nicky as she pointed behind him

he turned right round and saw Leanna sat on Hannah with her dagger pressed next to her throwt and know he knew Leanna had won as he looked he saw Leanna's face was cut in a few places but Hannah as just as bad then he shouted "way a go cous now kill her so this is all over" he shouted

Leanna raised her other hand from where it was holding her side to the back of the dagger as she stered into the eyes of Hannah, but something in her was telling her not to but she so wanted to but the voice kept saying not to kill Hannah Leanna raised the dagger then quickly broght it left cutting Hannah right across her right eye then she lent forward and whispered into Hannah's ear "I know it's you in my head Hannah so when I am better I am going to hunt down your nest and wipe it out, then find you and kill you" and with that said Leanna got off Hannah and walked to the others

Veriea had heared bit's of what Leanna had said to Hannah and was shocked but knew that Leanna must know she is hurt badly, but as Leanna walked to them she was holding her right side and was favering her leg where Hannah had grabbed her with her acid socked hand and just before she got to them she fell to her knees then to her hands, Ben was the first to act and he ran to her side

Hannah saw this and choese this the best time to leave she rolled to her feet and with a flick of her tail she shouted "see you lot another time and give my regardes to Leanna" and she and the other xenos were gone

Ben held Leanna in his hands but she started to chogh and a big glob of blood came out of her mouth and it landed on his top then he turned to Nicky shouting "Nicky! Leanna's hurt badly if you have a APC go get it" as he turned back round as Leanna's legs gave out on her and they both went down but Ben stopped Leanna landing on her chest and held her in his arms "come on cous, you and I have had worst injures then this now come on stay with me" he said with tears coming to his eye's

Nicky shook her head but 'she knew Ben would of asked her to get the vichale but he was worryed about Leanna as much as she was so she did as he said' she turned and ran to where they had parked the APC and drove it near to where Leanna, Ben, Veriea and Duplica was, Veriea walk to Duplica how was looking at the floor

"Duplica are you ok?" asked Veriea as she stood not to far from Duplica

Duplica looked up at Veriea "how do you think I feel, I look like Hannah and I killed two colonial marines, the one I decapertated when I first turned and Erika giving her that vial that I thought was some of your medical stuff" she said with no emosion

"you didn't know you just did what you thought was right" said Veriea as she walked up to her and exstended her hand "you are still the sister of the leader of your squad and a friend of mine" Duplica raised her head and shook Verieas hand

"did you see any of the others while you was there?" asked Veriea

Duplica looked at the floor again "yes everyone Misty, Vally, Brock and Ash half eaten and the others infected, but Erika was not then I saw that vile but if I had know what it was I would not of given it to her, and if I had known what was going to happen to me I would of killed myself long ago"

Veriea walked up to her and put her hand on Duplica's shoulder "I am greatful you are still alive no matter what you look like not all of my friends have been killed by that wrench now one more person to help kill Hannah" Duplica raised her head then placed her hand on Verieas shoulder "I carn't let even you have all the fun" they then both turned round and walked to where Ben was holding Leanna as Nicky arrived with the APC

Nicky got out and helped Ben put Leanna on broad the APC but as Veriea and Duplica went to get on it Ben spun round with one of the pulse rifles in his hand and aimed it at them both

"how the hell are you two?" said Ben his head still unsure why Hannah sent one of her halfxenos to them or how the fox-girl was but then he heard a click as he turned his head Nicky had her arm gun aimed at his head

"Ben you plank they are our friends, look trust me and we will explain what has happened when we get back to base because we have to get Leanna to the medical bay" said Nicky lowered her weapon as Ben did as he was instructed and soon they were on there way back to base, with Nicky driving, Veriea and Duplica sat near the weapons and Ben knelt next to the semi-consuion Leanna and in the back of his mind thinking 'what the hell has happened while I have been Hannah's prisioner

**meanwhile back at Hannah's base**

Hannah walked into her chamber and sat down on her bed while trying to forces on something to see if she could still see out of the eye Leanna had slashed with her dagger "where the hell did she keep that thing, but then your cousin used my own dagger on me" she said to herself as she got one of the bits of clothes to whipe her face but she knew it would be destroyed but she didn't mind but is got rid of the dried on blood

her blood was still red but it had a hint of yellow in it and it still to her acted like normal blood but it could now burn stuff and people just then she heard a noice she spun round but turned back round as her lover came in "she hurt you more than you thought she could didn't she" he said

"yar she courght me off guard I thought she would of gone slow to save her energy but she really wanted to end it quick but she also took me out of my game plan by talking about my mum and Anna" finished Hannah with a growl as she looked at the arm and leg that was all that was left of Anna's body, "even thought she is dead she is still a pain, but I now have my plan under way soon Duplica will be dead and you honey will reveal yourself to your old friends, Veriea will be pissed then I will issue her a challange to fight me but she will lose and then give it a bit until she is better then the final fight and our allie will join us the day I injuear Veriea, then what ever happens happens"

then with that said Hannah and the last humanxeno embraced then ate the last bits of Anna then slept while they thought of the pain that was going to come for their enemies

**back at home base**

as the APC arrived back at base Ben looked out the window near Leanna as she had passed out again what medical treatment he could do he had done but Leanna kept on choghing up a lot of blood and he knew soon she would lose her fight to survive

shortly they stopped outside the medical bay and the doctors came and took Leanna into the emergency room but they made sure not to let anyone in while they tryed to stop the bleeding and they forcefully made Ben wait in the Waiting Room, Nicky had to hit three troopers with her normal hand as they raised there weapons at Duplica and Veriea aimed her rifle at them too

they both said to the commander that she was the last of Easy company and she felt bad enough about the way she is and to just leave her be, and let her a just to being like what she is

Duplica soon headed to the medical bay to check up on Ben and Leanna while Nicky and Veriea told the commander what happened.

When she walked in a number of troopers and medical staff backed away from her but she didn't care she just walked to the Waiting Room, as she entered Ben looked up then down again as he saw she was not a doctor, "hey Duplica" said Ben as he took another drink from his canteen

"you know how I am?" she asked as she looked at him in disbeleave

"I knew how you was after I had raised my weapon, you are the only person I know with bright pink hair even thought you are a xenohuman I knew Hannah would let you go because of the amount of times you tryed to kill her even when Anna attacked her base" said Ben as he held out his canteen to Duplica

Duplica took it and got a drink then handed it back saying "thank you, I carn't beleave the damage Leanna took but know I wounder what damage Hannah took"

just then Nicky and Veriea walked in carrying some food and handed Ben and Duplica some as well then Ben asked "ok Nicky we are back at our new base and I am really convused what has happened" then he added "I know how Duplica turned sort off Hannah loved the thought of when she turned in front of you lot them most"

Duplica answered before Nicky or Veriea could "Leanna was the only one to see part of my change and then it was Nicky, Erika and Veriea"

Ben stood up and said "now I am conversed Leanna said that you Nicky and another trooper called Veriea had come to get her out, but I know unless she was like you Nicky then there was no chance Leanna could of got out"

Nicky started to giggle as she realised that Ben still didn't know Veriea was stood next to her but she just turned to Veriea and said "do you want to introduce yourself or do you want him to guess which could take years"

but before Ben could answer Veriea said "yar I can see why Leanna think she had done some damage to his head from the amount of times they have had a fight, and the can to the head from you"

Nicky giggled as Ben said "hay I am not that dence just had a xeno pain in the butt trying to have her way with me, and telling me false info"

then Veriea shook her head "the soldier your cousin refered to was me I am Veriea, and as you can see I am not entirly human" then her tail swung lazealy behind Veriea then disappered

Nicky was about to say something when Veriea held up her hand stopping her "what did Hannah tell you while you was her prisioner?" asked Veriea

Ben looked at the floor "when I first woke up I was in her personal chamber so I didn't see must of her nest the only time I got out side was because I used Hannah as a shield while I had a grenade in my hand but she always entered my head and made me think there was a xeno behind me I would turn round and then she would get out of what ever perdicament I had her in," Ben looked outside and then at then floor again "not long after that she went and attack Anna, but when she came back she was holding a helmet and she said that Anna had killed Leanna and then she throw me the helmet and it said Leanna's name on it and it was covered in blood"

"I didn't beleave her but then she gave me this" and Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Veriea had give to Ash how inturn gave it to Leanna "it too was covered in blood so then I had to beleave her but in the back of my mind and in my heart I knew she was not, but then when I saw her during her info mission I knew then I had to try harder to get out of Hannah's nest but she always stoped me but she never always came away unscaved"

"know wounder you spent your time there uncomsions when ever I tryed to help you get out you were against a wall out cold" said Duplica laughing

"well if I had know you was going to help me I would of not tryed anything, but I thought most of the time I was the only one trying to escape I mean Hannah did some times come in to her room with cut's and bruses but I thought they were from her sister or me" said Ben

just then a doctor came in and everyone turned to him is there a trooper called "is trooper Ben in here", Ben steped forward and said "I'm here, how is Leanna?"

then the doctor looked down "we have been able to stop the bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood but we have replenished it and her breathing has us conserned, but she will make a full recovery, her leg injery also had us worryed but it is ok now"

then Nicky asked "can we go and see her?"

"yes you can but she is not consions yet so before you can talk to her you will have to wait until she is awake" said the doctor as he left after telling them what room she was in

Nicky, Veriea and Duplica felt a lot of weigh go off there shoulders, but Ben looked at the floor then kicked over one of the chairs in the waiting room saying "Hannah's going to pay for this" making everyone jump Nicky looked at him and said "Hey she fought Hannah and injured her, just as bad as Hannah injured her so just chill"

Ben looked at Nicky and just turned and said "well I am going to get some new clothes first before seeing Leanna but you three can, just need to clear my head first as well" and with that said Ben left the waiting room

Duplica turned her head to Nicky and Veriea and asked a question she didn't want to, "did Erika die quick or not"

Veriea looked at Duplica then at Nicky, Nicky looked down then Veriea cleared her throwt "it was not quick but Hannah probaly knew it would not be quick"

Duplica looked down and knew this was her folt for what happened "How many did she kill?"

then Nicky answered "three it was a air-head commander wanting to know everything about what we saw when you changed but Leanna was the only one to see you change the most, when Erika died her blood kill them, not just herself" trying to not make Duplica feel any worst

Ben left the medic bay to go get some new clothes as he entered a barricks afew troopers were talking about the earlyer attacks that Hannah had sent, but Ben new Hannah was up to something but what he did not know what

as he entered one of the two equipment rooms he saw a clothe rack, gun's and other equipment that he knew he would need alot of stuff thank's to Hannah destroying all of his other gear, as he got what he needed he felt his neck and only felt one dogtag on his neck so he knew either Hannah has it or it must of come off from the amount of times he has been knocked out then he felt a shooting pain ripple up his back as his new clothing touched the newish cut that Hannah had given him before getting knocked out again

he knew it needed stiching but only Leanna got near him with a needle, he never trusted non of the doctors since last time they broke it in his back but Leanna got it out so she had made a promis with him, she would do any stiching if he got a big cut if he did the same for her

after he got his gear he placed them in a free locker and was given a bunk right next to where Leanna, Nicky and Veriea slept another had been freed up for Duplica as well, but some of the troopers were not liking the idea of her sharing the bunk area with a xeno hybrid Ben turned to them troopers and said that if they had a problem with her to take it up with her knowing they just shut up about it

he didn't mind but it must be bad for Duplica after what has happened with her squad and everything else that has happened how could this get any worst for her

just then Nicky and Duplica came in, Nicky sat on her bunk while Duplica stood next to him with a grim look on there face's Ben looked at them and said "do's Leanna look that bad?"

Nicky looked at him and said "Leanna look's horribal worst then your worst fight's that you two have had"

Ben hung his head low than he purked him self up by saying "that only mean's she is going to get better and kill Hannah sooner"

Duplica sat next to Ben and said "Ben I have seen your worst Leanna and you have never had these type's of bad injureis"

"so we heal quick and Hannah is not going to last long thank's to you three and now Duplica and me how is Hannah going to live" said Ben as he stood and went to leave he turned to Duplica "Duplica them three there have a problem with you staying here, I told them to talk to you about it"

Duplica spun her head as the three in question ran out the door before she could say anything, Nicky, Duplica and Ben burst out laughing at the sight, then Duplica turned back to him "why did you tell me if you had already spock to them?"

"to see what they would do, never thought they could move so fast" he said with a laugh then an idea came to him as he turned to Nicky "do's Veriea have a predfriend or something?"

"I don't know why Ben" said Nicky then it clicked "no she will probaly kill them and you"

"or come on it will be funny, and you know me I am not one to back down from a fight" said Ben as Nicky and Duplica shook there head's as he headed back to the medic bay

as he entered the med bay was quite no attacks had happened in a while but some area's did a practice run just incase they got an emergensy, but other than that there was hardly anyone walking about which to Ben was strange but he knew troops had to of been killed during attacks and probaly even medical personal as well so he would not of been surpriced

he reached the room where his cousin was being treated he walked in and saw she was well bandaged up around her head and one of her arms but he did not know where else but she would tell him when she woke-up hopefully, as he sat down in the chair next to her bad and just hoped Leanna would wake soon

as he watched Leanna while she slept he thought about all the time Hannah had him and not once did he beleave Leanna was dead but the helment and necklace did make him think it a bit, but Leanna was stubben as was he injured maybe, dead no the only person that would kill them would most likely be themself's with the fight's they have had they never learned

Ben then took Leanna's unbandaged hand in his and whispered to her "see cous you and I are to stubben to quit but we really have to be carfull Hannah is up to something I don't know what but noting bad is going to happen not as long as you and I stay together we will make her pay, but first you have to wake up then we can kill her so wake up, and that's an order cous" Ben looked at Leanna as she slept and then whispered "Leanna wake up, wake up soon so we can end this" as midnight came he had started to feel tierd but he wanted to be there for when she woke up but sortly he was fast asleep in the chair holding her hand

sometime after he had fallen asleep Veriea came in to find him but when she saw that he was asleep she quitely turned and left as she found Nicky and Duplica heading towards her

"did you find him?" asked Nicky as they got to her

Veriea nodded then said "he is fast asleep holding Leanna's hand, from the look's of it he really do's care about her"

Duplica shook her head and said "just like me and Ash but them two it's different they show how much they care for one another by kicking the crap out of each other"

Veriea turned to Duplica as if not beleaving her "what? they get kicks by injuring the other?"

then Nicky laughed "Veriea before this Ash, Duplica, Ben and Leanna all trained together, I was always on the shooting range with the others, but Leanna and Ben always teached me what ever they learned from Ash and Duplica, so when ever we had a fight or a training match we would be equeal"

Duplica butted in by saying "know wounder what ever I had a fight with you, you knew what I was going to do and knew the counter for it, no wounder I could never beat you all the time"

Nicky smiled then said "Duplica do you remember the running score"

Duplica shouck her head and said "they were drawing by the time this all started"

Veriea looked at them both and said "running score?"

"it was there fights that they kept on having just as this started they were tied twenty-five wins each they had done it for out of fifty matches but they just enjoyed there fight's that much that they have been not wanting to think of what there last match would be, but Hannah stopped them thinking about them now they only thinking about killing her" said Nicky

"well we know Leanna do's want to kill Hannah but how do you know Ben do's?" asked Veriea as they all headed to the bunk area

"trust me if Ben has been trying to escape as much as he and Duplica have said he want's Hannah gone" said Nicky as they entered the bunk area and turned in for the night

**THE NEXT DAY AT HANNAH'S HIVE**

Hannah woke up and the first thing she felt was pain as she sat-up she looked down at her body and saw bruses over her belly, arms and one on her left leg probaly mostly from the wall's both she and Leanna went throw but she dreaded what her face looked like after Leanna used that door on her

as she stood up she looked at a wall when normaly Ben would be yelling at her to let him go but she knew now it was going to get interesting, but she wanted another fight she wanted to have fun, but how? that was the question, Nicky, Veriea, Duplica or Ben and she knew she could only pick one but how ever it is was not going to hurt her like Leanna had, just then she senced someone watching her she turned round and saw her lover stood near her door way

"you sure look like hell you highness" he said with a bow

Hannah smiled and said "I feel like it sweet but" as she rubbed her neck to get rid of the pain she started to feel "she was a lot worst off then I"

"I bet she is our scout's have returned from there mission it seems that the meat bag's are going on a mission not to far from here but where we don't know" he said as he walked up to her and kissed her, Hannah returned the embrace and then after they broke it Hannah said "I wounder how is in the patrol?" and then with a smile she and the xenohuman turned and headed to get some guards to help kill the patrol

**MAIN WHILE AT THE MARINE BASE**

Nicky, Veriea and Duplica slowly started to wake as a group of soldiers came into the room to get some sleep, Veriea looked at the empty bed's of Ben and Leanna's and then it all came back to her she turned to Nicky and asked "will we be going out any where today?"

Nicky strached as she said "don't know but knowing the commander probaly and Ben will have to come"

Duplica turned to them and said "if we do I hope we run into a xeno partol I want to show you what I can do, and to get Hannah back"

Nicky smiled "well we have to get dress first Duplica and get Ben but he will probaly find us first, I just hope Leanna wake's up soon"

Veriea and Duplica both nodded in agreement, while they where waking up Ben was also just waking up in the medical bay as he looked around it only took him seeing Leanna all bandaged up made him remember what had happened yesterday and what he was going to do Hannah for what she had done just then a trooper walked in

"trooper Ben you are to report to the command base ASAP" said the trooper

Ben turned his head but knew better to argue then a smile came to his face 'what would Leanna had done to this trooper for saying this?' "ok I will go in a minute" the trooper turned and left, not long after he had left Ben turned back to his cousin and said "Leanna I know you can hear me, I will most likely be gone for a while don't wake up until we get back I want to see you bright blue eye's open when we get back" then he kissed the top of her head then he turned and head to the door just as he went to go throught it he started to see double and then fell forward but he used his left arm on the door frame to stop himself falling to the floor, he shook it off and headed to the main building

as he entered he headed to the commanders office, the commander was just finishing a message to be sent to the defender compernis around the area of New York just as his door opened

Ben walked in and stood to attension untill the commander said "you my stand at ease trooper" and Ben did so

"now trooper Ben I know that your cousin is injured and you wish to be around when she wake's, I would do the same but I need you and a squad to go check out a report that I got today about some civilanions in our area and they need moving to here ASAP and then they can be airlifted out of here" said the commander

"but sir we are trying to not let anyone else get used as hosts for them why was they not evacuated before now?" said Ben as he was a bit conserned

"they will be kept out side the base and one of our piolets that is still here will get them out in our only chopper that is still working" said the commander then added "now get you squad together to have ten minutes before you have to go" and with that said Ben saluted turned an head to the barricks to pick his team

Ben entered the base and saw that Nicky, Veriea and Duplica was up along with everyone else in the room, Nicky turned to him and smiled and then she nugged Duplica then she spoke to Veriea how turned round "what are you doing here Leanna awake?" asked Nicky

"No we have a mission and command need's it doing now" he said with no emosion

Duplica shook her head and Nicky was about to say something when Ben continued "I have been told that there are still some CV's in New York and we have been told to get them and bring them here where they are to be airlifted out"

"when do we go Ben?" asked Nicky

"ASAP so grab you gear troops" shouted Ben as they all geared up

Ben and the squad that he had made had to walk there the commander said that it's just to risky to use one in case Hannah noticed, Ben had voiced his consern but they headed out anyway both Nicky and Veriea had been asked by Ben to be the scout troopers so they could give ample warning and Duplica was stood in the middle but she knew she would have to hide incase they did find the C.V's but the squad had been talking that if anyone was still here it was unlikely they were dead by the time they got there

as Ben looked around the area two of the troopers in his squad were unsure what to look for when looking for xeno's (they had seen xeno's attacking the base and killed them but not on patrol) but some of the more experiance one's were talking to them about what to keep an eye out for and if they heared a hissing noise just to shoot in that area and if they see Hannah just to run, when Ben heard that he had to smile 'they at least know what to do if they see her' then he turn to the troopers and said "yar and to keep shooting look after your team mate and they will look after you, but if you do see Hannah tell Nicky, Veriea or Duplica they will kill her and we just cover them while they do" after he said that the troopers nodded but then he felt like he wanted to laugh after what he just said 'probaly because I won't listen to what I have just said' then he did smile most likely

Nicky looked around the corner she was resting against and saw nothing but something in her eye told her there was something there she zoomed in but still could not see anything out the ordany she turned to Veriea how had just cheaked her side and shruged they ran forward to a up turned truck when they got there Veriea looked in the truck and saw a dead body of a marine that had been decapertated she tapped Nicky and pointed to the trooper Nicky then saw and said "part of the evac army that the country had sent in to get all the C.V's out of here, they had lost a few squads from attacks by Anna's nest or both I don't know"

Ben was walking next to Duplica when he felt really dizzy he fell forward but stopped him self from hitting the floor but he had to go down to a knee, Duplica turned to him and asked "you ok Ben?"

"yar I'm fine Duplica just..." then something in his head said ""you are a loyal soldier head east and then let me take over"", at the same time Nicky and Veriea saw the troopers stop but then Veriea saw the eletro signal of a xeno to there left she tapped Nicky and pointed to where she had seen it Nicky turned and saw the xeno but saw something else but could not make it out but then she followed her gase and saw something she knew all to well and she mouthed 'oh crap' she turned her head and shouted "squad scatter mini gun!"

everyone scattered as the gun opened up hitting the area with a burst of fire Ben looked around the corner of his cover and saw the downed chopper that had been reported but the evac team's had said that everything was beyond repair but they where probaly wrong as per useall, Ben saw three trooper hiden behind a wall but one turned and shot at the gunner missed but when the gun hit the wall it didn't miss, "Nicky or Veriea can one of you hit that porsision?" he shouted down the radio as the smoke cleared to show the dead bodies of the troopers

"no how about you Veriea!" shouted Nicky as she raised her own mini gun arm and opened fire only to be peppered down her robitic arm and hitting the sheilding that protected the gunner, Veriea looked and knew she could but she was trying to think where to hit then she said "I can but I need someone to draw the fire" just then Duplica stood in the middle of the ground and shouted "come on Hannah! you missed me"

the gunner hesatated and then it turned towards her as it opened fire but Duplica was already moving along the floor and jumping on to a wall of a building shouting "you missed you are such a crap shot Hannah!" but the gunner just kept on hitting the area where she was but Duplica just kept on moving before the bullets found there mark, meanwhile Veriea aim her plasma caster which she hated to use but had it just incase at the mini gun and fired the shot hit the gun and the explosion ripped apart the chopper and most of the building it was in she was to cheer when and all to fomiler voice shouted "you think I'm a shit shot fox you well missed me hehe"

everyone looked up at the building Duplica was near and there looking down at them from the roof was Hannah and a pack of xenos and without saying anything they all jumped down and headed for the troopers while Hannah just stood on top of the building Duplica screamed and headed strate for her but all the troopers had to turn there atatsion to the xeno's heading towards them, Ben raised his rifle and was about to shoot when a hissing noice court his attencion


	9. the fallen and change

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

Nicky ran at a bug that had just landed near her and punched it in the head knocking it backwards she then with a pole shoved it throw it's chest killing it she turned and saw Veriea slashing at her third xeno as the two dead ones behind her burned into the ground, then she turned her head back round and placed her arm over her leg and the funny scensasion ran throw her leg as her gun came out of her leg and into her waiting hand as she pulled it out she imediatly opened fire into the face of a xeno that was near her she turned and saw the other troopers some wear shooting and some were not moving, just then she saw Ben get throw into a wall by a xeno and it jumped at him but he pulled the trigger of his grenade launcher on the underside of his pulse rifle it killed the xeno and by some merical no acid blood landed on him, he then turned and opened fire at the three that was heading towards him but a laugh caught Nicky's attension she turned to Veriea and they knew Hannah and Duplica must be fighting but they wanted to see but there was to many Nicky shot another then she radioed Veriea how was just killing her seventh xeno

"Veriea you go and see how Duplica's doing we can handle this" said Nicky

Veriea knew that Nicky wanted to go but she had her hands full and she had to make sure Ben did not get catupered again she turned and nodded then jumped up a side of a building trying to find where Hannah and Duplica went, Nicky saw Veriea go then she yelled "everyone get down" and all the troopers hit the dirt and she opened up with her mini gun arm

**MEANWHILE**

Duplica headed right for Hannah but as she got to the building that she was on three xeno's had stayed next to Hannah as she smiled at her "Woooo you have grown a lot Duplica pity your brother or your friends couldn't see you" said Hannah as she mosioned the xeno's to move

"well you will be seeing your bitch of a mother in hell when I'm done with you HANNAH!" screamed Duplica as she charged Hannah only to have her dance out of the way, Duplica spun her tail round taking Hannah's legs from her but Hannah rolled out of the way before Duplica could anything

Hannah shuddered as she smiled "nice forgot you would do that thought you hated useing you xeno half" as she fliked her tail at Duplica while having her hands behind her back Duplica hissed at Hannah "see you are now sounding just like us"

Duplica lost it and charged again but as Hannah moved to douge it Duplica antisapated it so with her tail ready strouck out hitting Hannah in her left shoulder and bringing her to her knees

"aaarrrrr son of ..." said Hannah as she held Duplicas tail while on her knees

Duplica stood in front of Hannah and said "now to send you to meet your sister like you did to her" as she grabbed Hannah by her hair and brought her head close but Hannah giggled and said "I always have a back up plan Duplica"

Duplica eyes went wide as Hannah's tail came into view and cut hers off Duplica roared but then another went right throw her chest as she fell to her knee's with blood coming out her mouth she turned her head to see how had stabbed her but Hannah grabbed her face stopping her then she whispered in her ear "you got me and nearly killed me Duplica pitty you would never just side with me you would of done so much damage to the humans but do you really what to know something I have a husband and he is the one that has killed you but do you want to see how it is..." holding her head as her husband walked in front of Duplica when she saw the face her face paled and before she could say or do anything Hannah whispered "say hello to your freinds and brother when you see them" and quickly Hannah bited into Duplicas neck while her husband removed his tail and with his bodyguards turned and said "company's coming I will lead our force's away while you set the trap see you back at home" and with a roar all but five of his bodyguards ran off "they will stay just incase" and he disapeared

Hannah laughed as she nodded and started to tear into Duplicas chest while she was still alive, she ripped a large chunk of Duplicas side with her rib's in it as well with her mouth when she heard a gasp Hannah turned round and saw Veriea stood there but she had her mask on so Hannah could not tell what her face looked like, "why hello again Veriea" she said as she held on to the bit of Duplica's body that she had in her mouth and ripped it in two "well that's all of Easy Company killed and the only surviver from LV999 is you how do's that make you feel" said Hannah with a smile as she ate the meat in her mouth

Veriea was in a state of shock, horror and rage she could see Duplica was still alive while Hannah was eating her Veriea just made her hands into fist's and the wrist blades popped out and just as she was about to jump at her, Hannah throw the bit of Duplica's body that she had in her hand at Veriea's face she quickly toar the mask from her face then she felt someone run into her and they both went down she knew it was Hannah and as soon as she saw Hannah's face she punched her three times before Hannah returned the hit's with her tail stabbing Veriea in the side of her leg Veriea yelled but punched Hannah in the face again but by now she knew her wrist blades had retrated from the point Hannah brought her down, so she rolled her self on top of Hannah held her trought and exstened the blades on her right gauntlet but before she could hit Hannah, Hannah had got her legs under Veriea and kicked her off her and in so doing ripping her taill out of Veriea's leg as well, Veriea landed on top of Duplica making her spit her blood on to Veriea and it started to burn into her armour and into her exposed skin

Veriea quickly rolled off Duplica screaming Hannah laughed again "is that the best you got Veriea if it is how the hell you survived this long I don't know" as Veriea went to stand her injured leg gave out on her and Hannah smile grow but as she went to take a step forward three bullits ripped throw her side, Hannah spun her head round and saw Ben and Nicky with only ten troopers running towards them and Hannah knew she had had enough fun for one day she turned to Veriea as she this time stood up saying "hope to see you better soon and give my regards to Leanna I do hope she is well soon" and with that she ordared her guards to run as they moved Hannah pulled something from her back pocket and throw it to Veriea and out of her other pocket she throw a flash bang grenade everyone covered there eye's but Hannah was gone by the time the flash had faded

"aaaarrrrrrr where the hell did she go!" shouted Nicky she then saw Veriea holding her leg as a bit of blood dropped from her back Ben pulled out his med kit and throw it to Nicky saying

"you are the most experianced medic here you pach up what you can I will call for pick up" said Ben while the others guarded he radioed base for help, Nicky pulled out some bandages and her canteen and started to clean Veriea's wound

but Veriea stopped her and said "check Duplica see if she is alive"

Nicky stood and walked over to Duplica still body she slowly knelt and being carfull of the blood felt for a pulse and then she lowered her ear to where her heart would be and heard nothing then she scaned Duplica just to make sure but her scanner detected nothing, she was gone Nicky turned her head to Veriea as a tear ran down her face "Duplica is not ..." Veriea saw and lowered her head as her arm started to shake then her head shot up and she roared making every trooper covered there ear's even Ben how was on the ground waiting for the med evac team

**BACK AT HANNAH'S HIVE, the next day**

Hannah woke up and then wished she hadn't her side, leg and shoulder on her left side was just ripe with pain, even her breave fight with Veriea hurt her, as she sat up much to her side's objectsion Hannah then felt she was being watched she looked up and saw her husband standing there looking at her "you should of let me have her you would only have two enemys left"

"ner I was ok just a bit preocupide with eatting" said Hannah when she realised she left her food with the humans and Veriea "we will give them a month or two to recover then get them to fight us that is when my plan will work"

"why not just whip them out" asked her husband as he aproched her

"yar true but it would not be as much fun as this is" said Hannah as she looked at her injures they had almost all gone but her blood had destroyed the clothes she had been wearing so she knew she needed to get some more "anyway I am fully healed and no douet Veriea will be heading to where I told her, I want you and three of our best to go scout the are if marines come leave them they will be easy to kill" and Hannah turned and headed to a pial of clothes from dead she had collected and picked some that she knew she hated but by the end of this they wear going to be distroyed anyway

**BACK AT THE HUMAN BASE**

Veriea looked again at the note Hannah had throw to her before she throw the flashbang had go off, when they had got back they buryed Duplica with honours but Veriea was blaming her self if only she had been quicker she could of saved Duplica but she really wanted to know how Hannah had beat Duplica but then she thought Hannah has been the way she is longer then Duplica was she probaly knows all the strength and weaknesses but Hannah must of cut of Duplica's tail early in there fight in order to win but she was not sure

she turned her head as she saw Nicky coming out of the medic bay for where she was sat on the roof of the bunker inside the base they had desided to make bunkers and the best shots in them so if the aliens got over the wall the wall defenders could falled back and the sharpshooters could cover the commander had asked after Duplica had been buryed all the soldiers left how where the best shots with sniper rifles to be placed in them while everyone else just got there desinated area from the armory office

she then saw some other marines heading to the main rampart she knew if the alarm went off everyone would be inpersion really quick but they could only hold it for so long even with the mini gun turrets and her. Veriea knew the marines only numbered four hundred plus another hundred if they gave there medic staff and injuered weapons from twenty thousand Nicky said each base was ment to hold it was a good thing Hannah had only attacked the front if Hannah attacked from all side's they would all die, but Hannah knew they had to be weak so she just kept attacking the front she was just having to much fun as it was so she did not care.

Ben walked to a vending machine inside the medical bay since they had got back it just sucked his headaches where getting worst and being able to hear voices in his head had him nervice but then again probaly staying in Hannah's nest did something to him, he would not of been surpriced but as long as he could do his duty then no worry's, after he got his drink he headed back to Leanna's room the doctor had told him that while they was away she had show like she was recovering quicker them they thought she should be waking soon, that had made him at ease she would wake soon and then they could kill Hannah and he could ask her why she let Hannah go after there fight and not just kill her

when he entered her room he walked round to where the chair was and he pulled the chair back a bit so he could rest his feet on the underneth of the medical bed so he could keep an eye on not only Leanna but to also make sure Hannah did not do one of her surpriceing visits he looked at the clock and it said 12 o'clock and it was his shift at six so he had loads of time to chill and hopefully Leanna should of waken up by then as the doctor's had said she might

Veriea took one more look at the note and then stood and headed off if she could kill Hannah in this fight then the war would be over and her freinds would be avenged and the only being to really anoy and hurt her

Nicky saw Veriea and was about to shout but a trooper shouted of her making her turn her head and by the time she turned back Veriea was gone, 'Now where did she go?' thought Nicky 'probaly gone to get something to eat, better go make sure Ben's awake' she walked towards the medical bay when in her gut she felt like she needed to follow/find out where Veriea is but she just shoughed it off and went into the med bay

when she entered she headed straght to Leanna's room just before she entered she could hear someone giggleing as she enter she saw Leanna awake drawing on the sleeping form of Ben, Nicky was about to say something when Leanna held up a finger telling her to be quite and after she finished she turned to Nicky with a big smile on her face she then said quitely "hey Nicky how are you?"

"I'm fine how long have you been awake?" asked Nicky trying not to laught

"not long but Ben was already asleep thought" said Leanna then she looked around "where's Veriea and Duplica? Nicky"

Nicky looked down as she said "Veriea's fine she has just gone somewhere but Duplica ... Hannah killed her in a fight"

Leanna looked her as tears came to her eye's "what?, how"

"I don't know but she was down and Veriea was injured near her but Veriea must of only just been injured before me, Ben and the others arrived survivers from her ambush that she did using a downed evac chopper gun and then a bunch of her kids" said Nicky

just then they both saw Ben move so Leanna turned to her cousin and slapped him yelling "asleep on the job again soldier I could have you shot"

Ben jumped up but he still had his feet on the medical bed so he fell backwards banging his head on the floor "what in the hell!" then he looked and saw both Nicky and Leanna both smileing at him "hello ugly" said Leanna

"Leanna your alive and your awake?" said Ben convuised then Leanna held up a mirror and when Ben saw the writing on his face he yelled "Leanna! what the hell" as he went to take a step forward Nicky said "hey stop it Leanna you are injured and not fit to start fighting Ben and you too Ben, we still have Hannah to worry about"

Leanna looked down and said "sorry cous but it's been to long from before this to now I have not been able to vent my anger out on anyone"

Ben shook his head "yar right you fought Hannah and won apart form you have been unconuse for nearly a month recovering" Leanna looked at him then at Nicky how just nodded

Leanna pulled out the IV and got off the medical bed and went to leave Nicky jumped and got in front of her saying "where the hell do you think your going?"

"Where do you think to get some new gear on and kill Hannah" said Leanna then she added "is it just me or is it cold?" then they heard someone laughing

Nicky turned her head and saw Ben with his back to them shaking his head trying not to laugh but was failing badly "what's so funny Ben?" asked Leanna putting her hands on her hips

Ben just kept looking the other way while saying "the only reason it's cold Leanna is because you are wearing only a hosbital goun, good thing I turned my back if I was anyone else I would be complameting you on your butt althought it's a good thing you have some underwear on or you would of scared me, might I make a sujestion Nicky you go get her some clothes and Leanna could you please sit back down on the bed before I take you to the bunk area like that"

Leanna looked at Nicky and nodded, so Nicky headed to the bunk area but just after she went she heard a crash but just kept going after she had got Leanna some clothes she ran back just as she re-entered the medical bay she saw some sercuaty guards running to Leanna's room and people shouting in a panic she ran into the room only to start laughting both Leanna and Ben were in a tangled mess on the floor "what the hell are you two doing?"

Ben looked at her and said "don't blame me she jumped on my back but then I fell backwards and then we both got stouck"

"good thing you got a hard head or I swear I would give you brain damage" said Leanna as she got one of her arms free and hit him around the back of the head

the sercuraty staff just turned and laughed as they left Nicky just pulled out her combat knife and helped untangle both of them then Ben left to let Leanna get dressed, some time later Leanna fully dressed headed with Nicky to go find Ben and Veriea, Ben was stood out side the med bay laughing "whats so funny cous?" asked Leanna

he turned his head and said "it's been a while since we have tryed to have a fight"

Nicky nodded then added "yar but you two are not going to have another untill this is over right"

Leanna smiled and said "I can but I am not sure on Ben" Ben turned his head to her and said "shut up Annabell"

Leanna went to get him but Nicky stopped her then said "please stop or I will put you both in the med bay, we have to finish this with Hannah then you two can finish you fights"

both Ben and Leanna said "fine"

as Nicky looked at them both she then said "anyway lets get you some food Leanna you have to be hungry?"

Leanna was about to say something when her belly growled "hehe even my stomick agrees with you" so the three headed to the messhall to get something to eat

after Leanna felt full they all headed to the bunkrooms so so could get her gun's before they did they noticed that Veriea was still missing and noone knew where she was but one said she might be trying to come to terms with Duplicas death considering she knew her and the others from LV999, more time passed and now even they where worryed Leanna turned to Nicky and said "did you see her at all today?"

"yar she was sat on one of the bunker roofs but a trooper from the 45th shouted of me and when I turned back she was gone, Ben have you seen her?" said Nicky

"no but if I could guess she has probaly gone to pay her respect's to Duplica I think or she might have gone to where she was killed" said Ben

"well lets go how long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Leanna as she stood gradding her helmat off her bed

"three hours walking but if the boss could let us use a APC or a jeep an hour" said Nicky as she picked up her helmet

"you two go find out I'll get our guns Leanna" said Ben Nicky turned to him and asked "why us two?"

"because I don't think he will say no to Leanna or you Nicky for one thing Leanna has fought Hannah and lived and two you have a mini gun atached to your arm just let that start spining and I'm sure he would give you his house keys" said Ben laughing

Leanna smiled and the said "ok fine only because I know your right" so Leanna and Nicky turned and ran to the commander office

not long after they had gone Ben walked to the armoury to get the guns when his head started to spin again as he went forward his right leg stopped him from going down but as he rased his arm he noticed it was darker then before his skin was changing as he balled his hand into a fist something clicked and then he headed to the armoury to get there gear

**MEANWHILE**

while Leanna was waking up and looking for Veriea, Veriea was just arriving at the place where Duplica had died and where Hannah and she had breavly fought yesterday. Veriea looked around the area trying to see if Hannah was even going to turn up like she said she would in the note that she had thrown to her yesterday Veriea was about to move from the roof when she heard "going somewhere fox?"

Veriea slowly turned her head and saw Hannah with her hands behind her back with three xeno's near her looking around the area "I thought it was going to be just you and me Hannah what's up don't trust me?"

"no I trust you foxxy just not the humans for that matter they have a way of turning up when you don't what them to" said Hannah with a smile

Veriea growled and pulled out her spear and held it out infront of her Hannah saw it and her smile grow "cool spear of all the stuff I had to leave at home and the stuff I got from there dead I would love to add that to my collectsion"

"the only way you are getting this off me Hannah is when you pray it from my dead hands" said Veriea as she started to spin it behind her back

Hannah looked shocked "oh no Veriea I am going to keep you can not wait to see what a xeno out of you would look like" said Hannah getting into a crouch persion then added "then I'll take your spear and have your xeno as a pet"


	10. traitor

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or ideas. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicles and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**All the characters in this story are mine except veriea, preds and xenos**

Hannah smiled more and then got back up from her crouched porsion and said "I wounder knowing you would find some way to get it out of you with your magic or something else"

Veriea looked at Hannah and said "will you make up your mind already this is what I hate about you Hannah everything you have done all the people you have killed you just make it seem like a game"

Hannah pretanded to be shocked but just started to laugh "why not its more fun anoying my sister was the most fun I had before this and know I anoy more people with my xenos althought my husband its the only one other then Ben when I had him that I can talk to propaly, and my talks with you, Nicky and Leanna are fun as well your all trying to kill me but I just keep killing more of you like Duplica"

when Hannah said that Veriea stopped spinning her spear and just held it 'husband!' "what you do pick some poor person to be you boyfreind or did you pick a xeno?"

"now that would be telling it's more fun to just let you find out in good time" said Hannah as she turned and sat on a bit of rubble on the roof then said "I prever talking to you then anyone else you hated the humans and yet here you are fighting with them again, even making them forbiden to hunt"

Veriea knew Hannah had just read her mind "seeing as you want to read my head Hannah read it again and see what I want to happen to you"

Hannah smerked and did but what she saw shocked her but her smile did not move "so you want to dance with me and what have fun at night, I might not be that way but why not never done a foxgirl before" she said with a giggle

Veriea knew Hannah's trying to provock her but it was not working Veriea knew Hannah was just wanting her to play right into her hands and then she would get what she wanted "Hannah you are the most anoying person I know now stop stalling I know you want to fight me to get me back for nearly killing you at home if it had not been for that guard you would of met your maker"

"don't remind me fox I could not sleep for a week because of that cut true I want to fight you but it's more fun fighting your friends and killing them you lose the reason you stopped hunt's on humans which is true all I have to do is kill Nicky, Ben and Leanna no human freinds left no need for the ban" said Hannah standing up

"keep talking Hannah when your head is hanging of my trophy wall I will always remember what a pain in the arss you was, but not as much as your sister at least she would not of messed around like you do" said Veriea knowing Anna was the only thing to anoy Hannah the most "I mean the only reason you killed her was because she was weak like Leanna said, in a proper fight she would of won"

Hannah felt her anger build but her smile stayed "nice try Veriea but she is not the one here" then she rubbed her belly "althought she was really good eating" then she said as she streched "ok fine you want to fight fine I will fight but no killing, we fight untill one is knocked or out of energy which won't be for a while" then she shacked her tail and got into a crouching posison again "ok?"

"I might agree if you keep you children out of this" said Veriea as she held her spear in front of her ready, Hannah nodded her head then ran straight at Veriea how antisapated it how spun her spear round trying to cut Hannah in half but Hannah ducked out the way and rolled behind Veriea how turned to face Hannah "close fox but you still missed" said Hannah as she started to circle Veriea too started to circle as she said "shut up Hannah and fight"

Veriea thought of something and then started to put a make it look as if she was hurt Hannah how ever remembered last time she did that "stop it Veriea I know that trick and anyway i want to have a taste of your blood so quit the fake injury trick and move" said Hannah as she hissed and dived at Veriea, Veriea swung her spear round and saw Hannah antisapated it she then went to move out the way of her spear but Veriea knew where she was going to land so spin her leg out catching Hannah in the side but Hannah throw a punch catching Veriea in the side of her head

Hannah backed up and then spat a acid blob at Veriea, Veriea ducked as it went over her head but Hannah whiped her tail round hitting Veriea across her mask and then Hannah turned and said "come catch me" as she jumped off the building

Veriea saw her jump off as she ran to the edge of the building she saw Hannah look up at her throw the hole in the building that she had made and then she ran out of sight, Veriea knew the tail hit had only scrached her mask nothing bad but she had no idea what Hannah was thinking, but jumping throw the hole Hannah made could just be a trap but Hannah would want this to last so she could get under her skin by taunting her over the death of Ash, his sister and the others she would love to do that more then beat her, Veriea knew that was the way Hannah thought pick on your emosions you will make a mistake and then she can have a free meal

Veriea made her choice as she jumped throw the hole that Hannah had made in the building just below her, as she landed with her spear out ready she expeted Hannah to body check her or her tail to hit her but when nothing happened she didn't like it so she went to move the way Hannah had gone but then Veriea stopped Hannah might of gone this way but it didn't stop her from going a different way just out of sight of the hole "C'jit should of just followed her" then she thought 'what and get scured by her tail ... I pauk-de hate this woman' as Veriea started to walk the way she had seen Hannah go from the other building she felt a feeling she was being watched

as she neared a door she heard someone laughing she slowly turned round but then she realised it was in her head Hannah where ever she was laughing but just to rub it in she was laughing in her head, Veriea growled in frustratsonas she turned her head and saw two hard-meat tails a bit away from each other Veriea was getting a bit more angry Hannah was not sticking to her own rules only them two where to fight not her bodyguards as well

"so you are a cowared Hannah" shouted Veriea maybe she could get Hannah to fight her by taunting her "you need your bodyguards to weaken me so you get a free meal, just like when I was on your home I could of killed you a hundred times but just to let you go and kill more of your nest was more fun" nothen but Veriea saw more hard-meat tail's apear "maybe Leanna is right you will only fight oomans because you know you can kill them or so you thought Ash and Leanna have kicked your arss and you was not able to kill Ben and Nicky" just then Veriea heard a roar and a xeno warrior was running straight at her with spear in hand she spun her body and swung her spear like a baseball bat, she hit the Kainde Amedha in the neck decapatarting it

"see even your pets are weak, they are more like Pyode Amedha then Kainde Amedha" yelled Veriea but she knew when she had hit the hard-meat she heard a scream

"call me what you will foul meat" hissed Hannah in Veriea's head "but never call my family soft-meat fine turn round and fight me" Veriea smerked she had hit a nearve there but as she turned round she was shocked when she saw Hannah was stood right behind her but the shock turned to pain as Hannah punched Veriea in the face making her take a few steps back, but Veriea countered by slashing her spear forward cutting Hannah across her chest but not deeply

as they started to circle Hannah again entered Verieas head "clever but you know I could of killed you before you even turned round"

"why didn't you Hannah would of made your life easyer" said Veriea as she got ready "because not hearing you scream would of not been as much fun" yelled Hannah as she stomped forward but as she did she pulled out a metal bar from behind her back and then holding it like Veriea did swoung it like a bat but Veriea held her spear out blocking the attack but now they where haveing a test of strenght trying to push the other backwards but they where equle, however Hannah noticed her metal bar was bending around Verieas spear a smile came to her face as a new plan came to her head Veriea looked at Hannah and growled 'what is she up to know'

just after the Hannah's metal bar broke she dropped the peaices as she grabbed the center of Verieas spear and with one hand and the help of her tail Hannah said "can you fly fox" as she launched Veriea into a wall not far from her, Veriea hit the wall but went throw it because it was damaged anyway

Hannah smile grow 'that was easy' she walked over to where Veriea had landed she stood at the wall as she looked at Veriea's form 'yay she's down for the count ...' but her thought was cut short as Veriea's two feet coneted with her head knocking her backwards and Veriea was up and hot on her heals however she had forgot her spear but Veriea just punched Hannah twice in the head and three times in the body before Hannah could retaliate with a punch of her own but a smile came to her face as she spat at Veriea hitting her in the face

Veriea took a step backwards and as fast as she could and ripped her mask off her face as she turned round Hannah was gone "where did you go Hannah!" yelled Veriea as she walked about looking for her after getting her spear

**BACK AT THE HUMAN BASE**

Nicky and Leanna entered the commanders office and saw he was checking the reports that had been coming in on Hannah's movements from the odd air plane and sitalight photo, he looked up and saw Leanna and Nicky stood there at atension waiting for him to say something

"you can both stand at ease I know you two want to go get Hannah for what's she's done to you and your freinds both alive and dead" said the commander looking at them

both Nicky and Leanna was shocked but they did not show it "we wish to go find her but one of our freinds is missing at the minute and we were woundering if you know where she is sir?" said Leanna

"well if your friend has a history with that pain she might of gone to look for her" said for the commander

"but sir we know where Hannah is it's just our friend would not just attack her on her own" said Nicky but then Leanna said "but Nicky if Hannah challeged Veriea she would go on her own so that Hannah could not use us as an advantage"

"sir can we go look?" asked Nicky

"yes just be carfull I want you two and how ever you take to come back alive" said the commander as both Nicky and Leanna saluted and quickly turned and left running

they ran out and headed to the armoury as Ben came out with two pulse rifles and a hand gun he throw the hand gun to Leanna then the pulse rifle "I gather we can go" he said with a smile

"yar and whats with the paint?" said Leanna as she noticed he had black on his hands and face

"I just thought may as well put some comoflarge on" said Ben as he headed to the garage

"good idea Ben but you are ment to use all the kit" said Nicky as they headed to a APC

"true but I ran out and I can not be bothered to get a new kit yet, anyway we have something more important to take care off" said Ben

"yar when we get back you can get a new one anyway hows driving?" asked Leanna

"you can we'll get ready" said Ben

Leanna was about to say something when he said "I know not to tell you what to do but lets just kill Hannah first then we can finish our fights, anyway I think I better drive while you two gear up because I already" pointing to the locked and loaded pulse rifle

"ok fine I'll let you off this time cous but next time I will kick your arss" said Leanna as she entered the APC followed by Nicky and then Ben, they then drove out the base while trying to think where Veriea might be

**BACK YOU VERIEA AND HANNAH**

Veriea was angry but she knew she had to carm down Hannah was probaly loving this "Hannah come out I just want to kill you" yelled Veriea

:no: said Hannah in Veriea's head but Veriea smiled and throw her spear behind her at a wall when she heard a skreeee she ran to the door and looked she found nothing but some burn marks where she had hit Hannah but not proply probaly just cut her arm she went up to her spear and collected it and then walk down the corridor following the blood droplets that had burned there way throw the ground

"come on Hannah did you think I would not know where you was" said Veriea as she walked hoping Hannah would answer

Veriea heard Hannah but she was not speeking but complaining :how in the hell did she get me ... lucky guess: but Veriea knew it Hannah was not far from her as she ran she heard :how am I going to get help no dout Leanna and co are on there way how hunny will get here soon with back up:

Veriea looked down a corridor as she saw a shadow behind a door at the end of it she ran when she was half way she stoped and throw her spear shouting "no help is coming to help eather of us"

Hannah heard the voice but a spear hit the warrior that was in front of her and a door she took a step backwards trying to think but she ran to hide while she thought, Veriea got there and pulled the spear out but was disapointed only to find a warrior and not Hannah but she turned and headed back to where there fight had started when she entered she saw Hannah just entering from another door

Hannah saw Veriea and ran at her knocking Veriea backwards but she just used the momentum to throw Hannah throught a wall that was behind her Hannah niped back up and throw a brick at Veriea which she doghed and stepped forward closing the gap slashing at her with her spear but Hannah grabbed the spear and pulling Veriea towards her punching her in the face, Veriea took one step backwards the steped forward and punched Hannah in the face then she extened her wirst blades and took a swipe at Hannah giving her two cut's down her face Hannah returned it with her tail coming round a cutting Veriea across the face

Veriea took one step backwards but she grabbed Hannahs top and using it to help throw her across the room Hannah hissed as she got up flicking her tail menasinly at Veriea how inturn roared at her and quickly closed the gap between them Veriea and Hannah then just started to circle each other

Hannah quicker then Veriea could move shot her tail round hitting her in the shoulder and the turned it in the wound Veriea had to go to her knees as the pain was to great and as Hannah took a step forward she knew to return the fafer as she stood up and stabbed Hannah in the oposing shoulder and twisting it Hannah hissed at Veriea

**NOT FAR FROM THE FIGHT**

Ben drove them along but he slowed as someone said stop here he stoped and turned to Nicky "hey is this where Duplica was killed?"

Nicky turned her head to Ben and said "yar theres the chopper that had the mini gun"

"so which building was it" said Leanna as she got out of the APC followed by Nicky then Ben, Nicky turned her head and saw a few xeno's hanging there tails over some windows

"well I love it when Hannah makes it so easy to find her" said Nicky pointing to the xenos

Leanna say and said "lets go get some of her if Veriea has left any" running towards the building followed by Nicky, but as Ben followed he looked up and saw Hannah's husband looking at him and nodded

**INSIDE THE BUILDING**

Hannah smiled at Veriea as her husband told her that he and Veriea's help had arrived

"what are you smerking at Hannah" said Veriea as she tryed to with her injured arm get Hannah's tail out of her shoilder

"I told you it would be more fun when your friends got here my husband has just seen them enter this building and they are on there way as well as is he" said Hannah as she with her one good arm held Verieas arm and started to pull it out, but quickly Veriea pulled it out then slashed Hannah across her belly making her step backwards pulling her tail out of Veriea's shoilder in the proses, Hannah quickly getting some of her blood on her hand she grabbed Verieas uninjured shoilder and put her hand on the unproteted part of Verieas chest

Veriea screamed she then knocked Hannah's hand off her chest then swiping at her cutting her deeply across her chest as Veriea looked down after placing her hand on her chest to see the damage but she heard something and she looked back up Hannah was gone

Veriea placed her arm on her chest and useing her healing abilaty healed it as much as she could so it was not hurting as bad she knew it would scar but she still needed to fight so she did the same to the shoulder Hannah had stabbed with her tail she healed it enough so she could still fight Veriea turned as she heard something she turned her head and saw Nicky, Leanna and Ben looking at her

"you ok Veriea?" asked Leanna as she noticed blood on her armour and hand, and also coming from her belly and shoulder and she didn't have her spear with her

heavyly breathing Veriea shouted "get out of here now!"

Nicky, Ben and Leanna all saw Hannah and Veriea knew she was coming Veriea stood but just felt a lot of weight land on her back Veriea went down to her knees as Hannah started to bite into her neck and sholder over and over again, Veriea could not make her left arm move so with her right when she felt Hannah bite her she punched her in the face Veriea then quickly throw her off her back

Hannah landed in a heap not far from Veriea but she never the less backed up a bit trying to clear her head, Veriea stood and exsteded her wrist blades while walking over to where Hannah was layed trying to clear her head, Veriea quickly grabbed Hannahs top and pulled her close to her Hannah looked up at Veriea as she aimed her blades at her head then just smiled

Veriea looked at her and said "anything to say before I kill you?"

Hannah kept her smile as she said "yar behind you" as a pulse rifle went off three bullets ripped throw Verieas side, Veriea turned her head and saw Leanna and Nicky looking shocked at Ben for shooting Veriea

"cous what the hell do you think your doing" said Leanna as she went to get her gun Ben swung the gun round knocking Leanna away from him and knocking the pulse rifle out her hands and then with the butt of the gun rambed it into Nickys face and then turning it on her

Nicky looked up at him and held her hands up while laid on her back however Leanna pulled out her hand gun and aimed it at Ben saying "cous what ever your playing it's not funny drop your weapon or I will shoot you and I'll let Veriea kick your arss"

"I know you won't cous" said Ben as he turned and shooting five times down Nickys one human leg and aimed it at Leanna "because you love me to much" seeing Leanna's face really hurt then he added "plus both your guns are empty" said Ben as he went to pull the trigger of his gun making Leanna pull hers only to hear a click "shit!" then Veriea growled as she looked at him only to remember Hannah

then a xeno tail eploded out her side and then re-enter her throw her left leg she was about to scream when a xeno tounge came throw her right soulder and it ripped a large chounk of her shoulder out Veriea just roared in pain then the tail and tounge was removed and she was thrown at Nicky as she went to get her gun out of her leg, when Veriea turned to Hannah and the new one stood infront of her as Veriea noticed he had a marine helmet on stopping her from seeing his face and eyes clearly but then Hannah stood and said "say hello Veriea to my husband and to your traitor Ben houny come here"

Ben moved from where he had his gun near to Leannas face to be standing next to Hannah then Hannah looked at Veriea when she said "well Veriea are you going to say hello" then she noticed he still had his helmet on "houny remove your helmet so she can see your face"

"yes Hannah" and the male removed his helmet showing molt black hair as his eyes came into view both where molt black but each had a scar across each them one looked like from a knife and another looked like from acid being drapped across it, his body was just like Hannah half human half xeno but he weared colonial marine gear with out a badge and as he throw the helmet across the room Veriea saw the face

"NO WAY! you carn't be ... Ash!" shouted Veriea

Hannah's husband turned to Veriea and said "hello again Veriea you tasted really nice" and then kissed Hannah


End file.
